Promise
by Ichikawa Arata
Summary: Sasuke sudah kembali ke Konoha,tapi Naruto semakin menghindari Sasuke sampai memutuskan menetap di Suna,tapi setelah mengakui perasaan masing-masing,hubungan mereka meningkat,Sasuke hamil tapi Gaara datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Dan bagaimana akhir perjuangan Naruto dan Sasuke untuk bersama dan mempertahankan cinta mereka? Chapter 5 END,Yaoi,BL,Mpreg NaruSasu,RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

_**Promise**_

_**Summary : Sasuke sudah kembali ke Konoha, tapi Naruto yang dari dulu selalu menginginkan kepulangan Sasuke justru semakin menjauh dari Sasuke. Sampai memutuskan untuk menetap di Suna yang memakan waktu lama. Apakah benar Naruto menghindarinya dan membenci nya? Atau justru sebaliknya?**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Pairing : NarutoXSasuke**_

_**Disclameirs : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : Yaoi, BL Lemon, Mpreg, OOC, Mistypos, Gaje **_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, ARE YOU BLIND OR SOMETHING? I TOLD IT'S A YAOI, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ OK? NO FLAME**_

_**Promise**_

Saat ini perang dunia shinobi telah usai berkat kerja sama para shinobi dalam menciptakan kedamaian dunia. Tak lepas dari duo pahlawan Konoha yaitu Naruto Sasuke bersama para shinobi tangguh lainnya. Keadaan kembali seperti semula walau sisa kekacauan masih tampak, dan yang terpenting Sasuke sudah kembali ke Konoha. Disambut sebagai pahlawan, bersama Naruto, seseorang yang selama ini tak henti berjuang untuk mendapatkan Sasuke nya kembali. Ya, Uzumaki Naruto telah menyadari, bahwa perasaannya terhadap Sasuke bukan hanya sebatas saudara ataupun teman yang selalu ia umbarkan pada setiap orang saat melihat kegigihan Naruto untuk terus bertambah kuat, dengan berlatih tanpa mengenal waktu demi menyelamatkan Sasuke alasannya pada saat itu.

Bahkan Naruto rela meninggalkan Konoha dan tidak menikmati ramen yang menjadi makanan favorit dan sebagai penyambung hidupnya dikarenakan hanya ramen satu-satunya makanan yang menunjang karena ia yang sedari kecil hidup sebatang kara. Dengan tatapan hina dan benci dari penduduk desa yang membenci keberadaannya. Tapi sekarang semua berubah, seorang Uzumaki Naruto tumbuh kian matang dan dewasa. Selain bertambah kuat dan merupakan calon tunggal Hokage, Naruto yang berkulit tan tampak semakin macho dengan tubuh berotot yang terlihat sexy walau selalu tersembunyi dibalik seragam Anbu yang melekat kokoh pada tubuhnya.

Sejak kepulangan Sasuke, Naruto, Sasuke dan beberapa ninja angkatannya telah berhasil menjadi chunin mengikuti jejak Shikamaru, bahkan Naruto, Sasuke, Neji dan Shikamaru yang dulu sebagai chunin telah berhasil menjadi jounin. Sasuke telah diangkat secara resmi sebagai kapten Anbu, dengan kepercayaan penuh dari masyarakat desa, sebenarnya ini juga merupakan permintaan khusus dari Naruto sendiri. Tapi ia tidak ingin Sasuke mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah penjamin, Naruto berani menjamin Sasuke pada Tsunade bahwa tidak mungkin sang Uchiha terakhir itu mengkhianati desa lagi. Bukankan semua keinginan Sasuke telah terwujud?

Tidak banyak perubahan dalam sosok Sasuke, tetap bersikap dingin, tapi sekarang justru Naruto lah yang bersikap dingin. Ia seakan menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke. Selain dikarenakan Sakura dan Karin yang tak henti mengikuti kemana Sasuke melangkah. Walau yang didapat dari mereka hanyalah ketidak pedulian Sasuke, tapi tampaknya mereka tidak peduli. Sakura bahkan seakan lupa pada Naruto, ia terlalu sibuk mengejar dan mencari perhatian Sasuke walau tidak ditanggapi oleh Sasuke.

"Nghhh Dobe, cepattt, ahh, lebih cepattt mphhh". Naruto semakin terbakar gairah demi melihat keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Tubuh putih Sasuke yang tak henti mengeliat dengan gerakan erotis seiring permaian panas mereka, menambah kilau sang Uchiha saat Naruto semakin mempercepat tempo permainannya yang panas sesuai permintaan terkasih.

Tangan Naruto yang tak henti memanja kejantanan Sasuke sehingga meneteskan precum dengan Sasuke yang semakin bergerak liar menerima kenikmatan yang disuguhkan calon Hokage tersebut. Sasuke lalu menarik leher Naruto tanpa Naruto melepaskan tatapan intens nya pada Sasuke yang terus mendesahkan namanya, Sasuke kemudian mencium bibir Naruto untuk membuktikan betapa ia sangat mencintai pemuda yang telah menguasai seluruh hati dan sekarang tubuhnya.

"Nghhh Narutooo, aku mphhhh, Dobe ahhhhhhh", sesaat kemudian Sasuke klimaks untuk kesekian kalinya. Spermanya langsung mengotori perut six pack Naruto yang berada diatasnya yang, dan beberapa saat kemudian disusul Naruto klimaks dengan meneriakkan nama Sasuke, "nghhhh Sasukeeeeee". Dan sesaat kemudian Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat yang bercucuran dan selangkannya yang terasa basah dan lengket.

"Sial, ternyata mimpi lagi".

Ucap Naruto setelah menyibakkan selimutnya, dan ia hanya dapat mengacak rambutnya frustasi dengan mimpi basah bersama sahabatnya tercinta yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Sejak kepulangan Sasuke ke Konoha, Naruto sering memimpikan Sasuke sebagai teman bercintanya. Awalnya ia tidak mengerti, dari sekian banyak sahabatnya, kenapa malah Sasuke yang menjadi lawan mainnya? Sampai Naruto menyadari orientasinya yang menyimpang, yaitu mencintai Sasuke. Naruto memang menyadari ketertarikan berlebihan pada Sasuke, dan ia harus melupakan perasaan itu demi dirinya dan Sasuke sendiri.

Naruto kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membersihkan diri, sepertinya ia tidak bisa melanjutkantidurnya. Bukannya ia takut akan memimpikan hal yang serupa, tapi Naruto khawatir ia semakin menggilai keturunan terakhir Uchiha tersebut. Ia takut tidak bisa lagi membedakan mana mimpi dan mana nyata, ia takut akan benar-benar melakukan hal yang dimimpikannya tersebut pada Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke sebagai klan terakhir Uchiha pasti mengharapkan keturunan. Apa yang bisa ia berikan kepada Sasuke? Mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki, sebesar apapun rasa cinta mereka, tapi demi kebaikan bersama dan demi kelanjutan klan Uchiha dan Uzumaki mungkin mereka harus mengalah dan melupakan perasaan ini. Tunggu dulu, mereka? Mungkin Naruto, hanya Naruto maksudnya, karena Naruto tidak tau bagaimana perasaan Sasuke padanya. Mungkin sama dengan saat mereka masih genin dulu, yaitu sebagai sahabat atau mungkin rival.

Setelah selesai mandi, Naruto lalu duduk dan tak sengaja matanya jatuh kepada surat dari Gaara sahabatnya yang saat ini sudah berhasil menjadi seorang Kazekage. Gaara mengajukan permohonan pada Tsunade agar Naruto bisa membantu Gaara, sebenarnya ini hanya alasan Gaara. Karena setelah kepulangan Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, Gaara yang mengetahui secara pasti bagaimana perasaan Naruto pada Sasuke dan dengan alasan sekalian sebagai pelatihan bagi Naruto sebagai Hokage, padahal Naruto sudah tidak mempedulikan itu lagi. Mungkin dengan berada jauh dari Konoha dan Sasuke, Naruto bisa melupakan Sasuke, mungkin permintaan Gaara akan menjadi pemecahan dan jalan keluar bagi Naruto.

Naruto lalu melihat jam yang ternyata masih menunjukkan jam 11 malam, mungkin karena tadi sore ia tidak jadi makan ramen, karena pada saat akan makan ramen, tidak sengaja ia melihat Sasuke, tapi sesaat ia mengurungkan niat untuk meminta Sasuke untuk menemaninya makan untuk sekedar mengobrol. Apalagi saat melihat ternyata pemuda itu tidak sendiri, dibelakang Sasuke ada Sakura dan Karin terus mengikuti seperti biasa tapi Sasuke tidak mempedulikan ocehan mereka. Sasuke bukan tidak menyadari seseorang yang terus memperhatikannya, tapi saat Sasuke hendak menghampiri orang tersebut, orang tersebut tampaknya telah beranjak. "Dobe" ucap Sasuke saat menyadari Naruto sudah tidak berada disana lagi.

Tentu saja Sasuke tau persis siapa orang tersebut, bahkan tanpa menengok kearah seseorang yang memperhatikannya tersebut, Sasuke dapat merasakan chakra Naruto, kehadiran pemuda tersebut, bahkan aroma khas tubuh Naruto yang selalu ia rindukan. Tapi sikap Naruto yang akhir-akhir ini semakin menghindarinya, juga membuatnya ragu. Bahkan saat ada misi terbaru beberapa hari lagi yang sedang dibahas oleh Kakashi, Naruto tidak datang. Bukan sekali dua kali Naruto menghindarinya.

"Sebenarnya apa sih mau si Dobe itu? Bukankah dari dulu dia yang selalu heboh membawaku pulang kembali ke Konoha, tapi lihat sekarang, ia malah terus-terusan menghindariku". Batin Sasuke memikirkan Naruto dan perubahan sikapnya akhir-akhir ini.

Naruto langsung pulang saat melihat kehadiran dua kunoichi yang selalu mengikuti Sasuke tersebut, dan sebelum Sasuke menyadari keberadaannya, padahal Sasuke tau. Dan oleh sebab itu perutnya lapar saat ini, sepertinya ia harus mengisi dengan sesuatu. Naruto lalu berjalan keluar rumah, ia ingin makan ramen, sekalian mencari udara segar, siapa tau nanti ia bertemu dengan Iruka sensei dan memaksa senseinya tersebut untuk mentraktirnya ramen.

"Oi, Naruto". Panggil seseorang saat Naruto sedang berjalan menuju Ichiraku.

"Oh, Shikamaru, aku pikir siapa". Balas Naruto kemudian.

"Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil terus tetap berjalan mengikuti Naruto"

"Aku lapar Shika, jadi aku mau ke Ichiraku, bagaimana kalau kau mentraktirku?" Tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru yang hanya dibalas dengan "mendokusei" andalannya.

"Haahh, baiklah, tapi kita ke kedai yakiniku saja, lagipula aku butuh minum ssaat ini, dan sepertinya kau butuh teman cerita". Jawab Shikamaru yang hanya dibalas cengiran dari Naruto. Memang Shikamaru pantas dijuluki jenius, selain sebagai sahabat baik Naruto, terkadang Shikamaru menjadi tempat Naruto bercerita atau meminta usul dikarenakan Naruto sangat percaya pada Shikamaru.

"Kenapa Shika? Sepertinya kau sedang dalam masalah besar". Tanya Naruto setelah mereka duduk dan memesan yakiniku dan sake untuk Shikamaru.

"Itu Cuma perasaanmu saja Naruto, aku hanya ingin minum saja, kebetulan bertemu denganmu, makanya aku mengajakmu, Chouji sepertinya sudah tidur, aku tidak mungkin mengajak Kiba karena dia selalu melarangku minum, dengan Shino? Yang ada aku tertidur karena dia terlalu pendiam, dengan Lee? Aku tidak mau kejadian yang menimpa tim Guy sensei terjadi padaku kalau Lee mabuk. Apalagi mengajak para gadis seperti Sakura atau Ino minum, yang ada mereka asyik cekikian berdua membuat telingaku sakit saja. Ucap Shikamaru panjang lebar yang hanya dibalas anggukan setuju dari Naruto.

"Dan, kalau aku mengajak Sasuke, belum tentu dia mau, lagipula kami tidak terlalu dekat, dan memangnya kau tidak keberatan"? Tanya Shikamaru langsung menatap Naruto yang sedikit terkejut saat mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru terakhir.

"Apa maksudmu Shika? Tidak ada urusannya denganku kan? Sasuke mau berhubungan dengan siapapun aku rasa itu bukan urusanku". Balas Naruto sambil tersenyum miris membayangkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke akhir-akhir ini dan jarak yang semakin membuat mereka semakin jauh dikarenakan Naruto sendiri yang menghindari berada di ruang yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Hahhh, kau memang merepotkan Naruto". Ucap shikamaru kemudian.

"Sebenarnya aku memang akan ke rumahmu tadi, Kakashi sensei memintaku bicara padamu. Ada apa lagi antara kau dengan Sasuke? Apa kalian bertengkar lagi? Aku dengar kau tidak datang saat rapat untuk misi bersama Sasuke. Bukankah keinginanmu sudah terkabul? Kau telah berhasil membuat Sasuke kembali ke desa. Sekarang kenapa kau bersikap menghindarinya?" Tanya Shikamaru, sambil menuangkan sake pada gelasnya dan gelas Naruto.

Naruto hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru. "Aku beritahu ya, kau dan Sasuke sama-sama ninja yang kuat, dan aku yakin bila Sasuke bertarung melawanmu pun, aku berani bertaruh, Sasuke pasti kalah, jadi kau tidak perlu merisaukan Sasuke lagi, dia bukan sainganmu lagi. Lagipula kalian akan menjalani misi bersama bukan? Bagaimana kau bisa menghindarinya terus seperti ini? Bersikaplah lelaki dan professional Naruto". Ucap Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih Shika, tapi kau tidak perlu memikirkan sampai sejauh itu, aku akan bertanggung jawab sebagai seorang ninja yang baik". Balas Naruto, tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan nafsu makannya hilang, sepertinya orang-orang sekitarnya sudah menyadari kalau dirinya menghindari Sasuke. Naruto lalu lebih memilih minum sake yang dari tadi tidak ia sentuh sama sekali, sambil sesekali memutar gelas sake tersebut, sambil membayangkan Sasuke, dan sepertinya justru dialah yang butuh minum saat ini, kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa lepas dan selalu membayang-bayanginya?

"Apa kau membenci Sasuke, Naruto"? Pertanyaan tiba-tiba Shikamaru hampir membuat Naruto menyemburkan sake yang baru ia minum. Naruto berusaha bersikap tenang, ia tau, ia tidak bisa berbohong pada Shikamaru, tapi akhirnya sikap tenang yang selama ini dia selalu tunjukkan tidak bisa dipertahankan lagi apalagi jika berhadapan dengan pertanyaan Shikamaru barusan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu Shika? Kalau aku benar-benar membencinya, aku tidak akan berlatih keras, berjuang bertahun-tahun untuk membawanya kembali kesini. Kalau aku benar-benar membenci Sasuke aku pasti sudah mati berkali-kali dalam misi tersulit yang berkali-kali hampir merenggut nyawaku, tapi aku selamat, aku berhasil bertahan dalam ujian sesakit dan sesulit apapun, aku berjuang untuk tetap membuka mata ini agar bisa melihatnya kembali".

"Dan kalau aku benar-benar membenci Uchiha Sasuke, aku tidak mungkin tetap mencoba tetap tenang saat seseorang mencoba mengambil posisiku darinya Shika, bagaimana mungkin aku membenci Sasuke yang bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun aku tak pernah bisa lepas dari bayangnya, bodoh"! Balas Naruto setelah menggebrak meja mereka karena pertanyaan Shikamaru yang memancing dan sangat berlawanan dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Kau tau Shika, aku frustasi, aku tak tahan, aku tak sanggup lagi bila tetap berusaha berada disampingnya sebagai seorang sahabat yang akan selalu ada untuk mendukungnya. Aku tidak tau sampai kapan aku sanggup menyembunyikan rasa yang sangat menyesakkan ini, dadaku terasa terbakar setiap mengingatnya, aku sudah mulai gila Shika, dan semua karenanya, apa kau masih berfikir aku membenci Sasuke?"

"Benar, aku membencinya, aku sangat membencinya! Dia membuatku memikirkan hal gila yang mungkin tak pernah terfikir oleh siapapun agar aku mendapatkannya kembali. Dia membuatku merasakan amarah teramat sangat pada diriku sendiri karena harus menahan untuk tak menyerangnya saat dia berada didekatku, dan dia membuatku melupakan diriku yang seorang laki-laki sama sepertinya sehingga aku berfikir aku sudah tak waras karena mencintainya, ya Shika, aku mencintai Sasuke"! Lanjut Naruto.

Untungnya kedai yakiniku tidak terlalu banyak orang karena memang sudah malam, dan Naruto bersama Shikamaru yang duduk agak belakang sehingga tidak ada yang mempedulikan Naruto yang berteriak frustasi pada Shikamaru saat mencurahkan perasaannya.

Sebenarnya Shikamaru sudah tau bagaimana perasaan sahabat pirangnya tersebut pada mantan buronan dari keturunan Uchiha tersebut. Dan Shikamaru hanya ingin perasaan Naruto lega saat sudah mencurahkan uneg-unegnya. Karena mungkin ia lah orang yang tepat mendengar ini semua, ia tau Naruto butuh teman curhat, itulah sebabnya ia tidak menolak waktu Kakashi meminta bantuannya, karena ia tau, Naruto memang membutuhkannya.

Naruto lalu minum, dan membiarkan yakiniku nampak akan mubazir karena ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyentuhnya.

"Aku mencintainya Shika, seorang yang bodoh sepertiku berani mencintai Sasuke. Aku lelaki bodoh yang jatuh cinta padanya, aku memang pantas dipanggil "Dobe, Usuratonkachi". Karena jatuh cinta kepada sahabat yang ku anggap rival selama ini".

Shikamaru hanya membiarkan Naruto terus mengoceh, ia ingin pemuda tersebut setidaknya mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya supaya bisa merasa lega. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang yang mereka bicarakan dari tadi mendengar dengan jelas isi percakapan mereka. Suigetsu dan Juugo datang mengunjungi Sasuke ke Konoha, hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit lega karena bisa terbebas dari dua kunoichi yang terus mengikutinya. Suigetsu lalu memaksa Sasuke untuk mentraktirnya minum, karena sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu, walau Sasuke pada awal menolak, tapi akhirnya ia mengikuti kemauan teman mantan satu tim nya tersebut.

Sasuke tidak menyangka saat melihat Naruto dan Shikamaru juga ternyata berada disana. Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, akhirnya Sasuke membiarkan Suigetsu memesan yakiniku, dan beberapa botol sake untuk menemani mereka mengobrol. Sasuke terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Naruto dan Shikamaru yang awalnya mereka hanya terlihat seperti mengobrol, Sasuke bahkan melihat Naruto tersenyum yang ia sendiri sudah lama tidak melihat senyum tulus Naruto. Naruto selama ini terkesan terpaksa berada didekatnya, dan itu membuat dadanya terasa sedikit nyeri.

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan Suigetsu yang tidak berhenti mengoceh tanpa menyadari Sasuke tidak mendengarkan sama sekali. Sasuke terus memperhatikan Naruto, Naruto yang tersenyum hangat sambil memutar gelas sake, Naruto tampak semakin tampan, dada bidangnya semakin tercetak jelas karena ia hanya memakai kaos tanpa jacket atau seragam Anbu yang ia selalu gunakan, kulitnya semakin terlihat tan, dan rambut pirangnya yang sudah mulai panjang terlihat acak tanpa menggunakan ikat kepala lambang Konoha, satu kata untuk Naruto, benar-benar sempurna. Dan lamunan Sasuke terhenti saat mendengar Naruto yang berteriak frustasi menceritakan perasaannya terhadap Sasuke yang selama ini dia pendam sendiri. Dan Sasuke hanya dapat terdiam dan sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto dalam keadaan seperti itu, bahkan keadaannya lebih miris dibanding saat mereka bertarung di lembah akhir, Sasuke tidak ingin melihat Naruto dengan keadaannya seperti itu dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang berani mencintai Sasuke, padahal Sasuke juga punya rasa yang sama dan mereka sama-sama memendam perasaan masing-masing.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan kebahagian untuknya Shika, aku tidak punya apa-apa, aku bahkan tidak bisa memberinya keturunan. Setiap membayangkan itu hanya semakin membuatku sakit. Aku tidak tahan bila suatu hari dia memutuskan memilih salah satu dari kunoichi dan menikahinya. Mungkin saat itu aku akan benar-benar hancur, aku tidak sanggup Shika". Naruto terus mengoceh dan Shikamaru hanya mendengarkan sementara Sasuke mencuri dengar percakapan mereka.

"Maka sebelum itu terjadi, lebih baik aku menghindarinya, melupakan dan mengubur perasaan ini Shika. Aku akan meninggalkan desa, aku bahkan sudah tidak peduli dengan jabatan hokage, karena bagiku yang terpenting adalah Sasuke. Sasuke adalah sumber kebahagiaanku dan sumber kehancuran bagiku juga bila sampai hal yang aku takutkan terjadi. Oleh sebab itu aku, setelah misi terakhir nanti bersama tim 7 dan bersama Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya, aku akan menetap di Suna bersama Gaara, mungkin dengan jarak aku bisa belajar melupakannya." Ucap Naruto dan Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan rencana Naruto kali ini.

"Apa kau sudah mengatakan perasaanmu pada Sasuke, Naruto? Barangkali dia menerimamu". Balas Shikamaru tetap tenang, menunggu reaksi dari Naruto, dan Shikamaru bukannya tidak tau bahwa orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan tengah mencuri dengar percakapan mereka.

"Apa kau gila Shika? Mana mungkin Sasuke mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertiku, bahkan memikirkan kemungkinannya saja aku tidak berani, aku tidak akan pernah mengatakannya, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko dia akan jijik dan menjauhiku karena orientasiku". Jawab Naruto.

"Tetapi, kenapa kau tidak mencoba dulu Naruto? Mungkin saja Sasuke juga menyukaimu, kau tidak bisa menyimpulkan Sasuke tidak mungkin mencintaimu juga sebelum kalian berdua saling terbuka tentang perasaan kalian masing-masing kan? Apa kau benar-benar rela kalau nanti ada seseorang yang benar-benar merebut posisimu dan kau tidak sempat mengatakan kau mencintainya sebelumnya?" Tanya Shikamaru lagi untuk memancing Naruto yang sudah setengah mabuk karena tak henti minum sake.

"Kau tau Shikamaru? Aku selama ini selalu sendiri, semua penduduk desa membenciku walaupun saat itu aku tidak tau alasan mereka membenciku. Aku lalu berbuat nakal untuk mendapat sedikit perhatian walau terkadang cacian tak luput dari pendengaranku. Sampai suatu senja aku bertemu dengan Sasuke yang sedang sendiri di tepi danau, dan dia tampak kesepian sepertiku. Saat itulah pertama kali aku merasa tertarik untuk menjadikannya sahabatku, karena kami sama-sama sendiri.

Tapi ternyata Sasuke mempunyai keluarga yang lengkap, ayah. Ibu dan seorang kakak yang sangat menyayanginya. Tapi itu tidak membuatku iri, karena aku tidak tega melihat kesepian dimatanya, aku bisa melihat itu. Sampai hari itu datang, saat terjadi pembantaian klan Uchiha. Aku bersyukur mengetahui Sasuke lolos dari pembantaian itu. Saat itu aku ingin mendekatinya, meyakinkannya bahwa ia tidak sendiri, aku akan selalu mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi, aku tidak ingin mata itu redup kembali. Walau hanya penolakan dan kebencian yang Sasuke perlihatkan padaku, tapi aku benar-benar memahami perasaannya. Pada saat itu aku berjanji akan selalu menjadi bayangnya, kau tau, aku selalu menarik perhatiannya, membuatnya kesal dan kami berkelahi agar aku bisa memastikan Sasuke baik-baik saja.

Aku rela menjadi pecundang yang selalu kalah melawannya, agar dia menyadari bahwa dirinya bernilai. Dan bahkan saat kami bertarung di lemah akhir, saat chidorinya hampir menghilangkan nyawaku, tapi aku masih tetap bertahan dan berjanji untuk membawanya kembali pulang kesisiku. Aku ingin dia menyadari perasaanku, walau sepertinya harapanku terlalu tinggi, benar begitu kan Shika?" Tanya Naruto diiringi senyum mirisnya mengingat hal yang telah ia lalui bersama Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia Shika, kebahagiaannya adalah kebahagianku juga walau disatu sisi menghancurkaku. Dan apa kau fikir kalaupun Sasuke mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku, bila dia mencintaiku, apa aku bisa membahagiakannya? Dia harus membangun kembali klannya Shika, kalau kau lupa itu, dan aku tidak bisa memberikan itu karena kami sama-sama laki-laki".

Sasuke kemudian menyadari betapa bodohnya dia selama ini. Dia tidak menyadari perasaan Naruto yang begitu dalam padanya, dia tidak menyadari kalau dia benar-benar berharga bagi pemuda pirang itu. Naruto bahkan merelakan mengorbankan apapun bahkan kebahagiannya sendiri untuk Sasuke. "Sebegitu besarkah perasaanmu padaku Dobe, aku tidak menyangka kau memperlakukanku seberharga ini". Pikir Sasuke, dan itu merubah pandangannya pada Naruto. Ya, setelah misi mereka berakhir, sebelum Naruto benar-benar memutuskan untuk meniggalkannya, Sasuke akan mengubahnya.

"Kau tau Shika, aku selalu berusaha menepati janjiku sebagai seorang laki-laki dan sebagai seorang shinobi, aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku kembali. Aku sudah menepati janjiku pada Sakura chan untuk membawa Sasuke pulang, padahal kau tau, didalam hatiku aku membawa Sasuke pulang justru untuk diriku sendiri, menyedihkan bukan Shika? Tapi paling tidak aku cukup pandai berakting didepan mereka, sehingga terlihat aku baik-baik saja dan yang terpenting janjiku sudah kupenuhi.

"Tapi ada satu janji yang mungkin tidak bisa aku tepati untuk Itachi". Ucapan Naruto kali ini membuat Sasuke tersentak tidak nyaman mendengar nama kakaknya yang telah meninggal dibawa-bawa.

"Mungkin kau ingat Shika, saat pengejaran kita sesaat sebelum pertarungan Itachi dengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya saat itu, aku bertemu dengan Itachi. Ia bertanya padaku, kenapa aku ingin sekali membawa Sasuke pulang dan melindunginya, dan aku menjawab, karena aku menganggap Sasuke seperti saudaraku sendiri. Itu adalah kebohongan atas pertanyaan orang-orang padaku mengenai alasanku tidak pernah menyerah membawa Sasuke kembali. Aku berkata bahwa aku akan melindungi Sasuke bahkan dengan nyawaku sendiri, karena aku sangat kesal saat berfikir karena dialah Sasuke menderita.

Saat mendengar jawabanku, Itachi lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku percaya padamu Naruto kun, aku titipkan Sasuke padamu". Kemudian dia memasukkan suatu jutsu padaku dan berkata, "ku harap kau tidak perlu menggunakan jurus ini untuk Sasuke Naruto kun, aku percayakan Sasuke padamu". Dan kemudian dia menghilang, dan setelah kejadian itu aku baru menyadari bahwa Itachi menggantungkan harapan atas Sasuke padaku. Dia menitipkan Sasuke dan mempercayakan Sasuke padaku.

"Oleh karena itu, bolehkah aku memohon satu hal padamu Shika? Anggap saja sebagai permohonan terakhir sebelum aku benar-benar meninggalkan desa dan menetap di Suna bersama Gaara. Tolong jaga Sasuke untukku. Aku tau banyak yang menyayanginya, tapi aku percayakan dia padamu Shika, aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku pada Itachi." Balas Naruto kemudian.

"Kau berkata seolah-olah aku harus menikahinya saja Naruto, hahhh, mendokusei". Shikamaru lalu kembali minum sake setelah memastikan orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan mendengar dengan baik percakapan mereka.

"Kita pergi Sui, Juugo".

Perintah Sasuke setelah mendengar Naruto yang menyerah pada dirinya dan akan meninggalkan desa setelah misi selesai. Setelah cukup banyak minum dan mengeluarkan uneg-uneg nya, Naruto akhirnya benar-benar mabuk, sehingga Shikamaru terpaksa harus mengantarnya kembali ke rumah. Shikamaru lalu membayar makanan dan sake yang telah mereka pesan, tapi pada saat akan memapah Naruto keluar, ternyata seseorang sedang menunggu mereka, yaitu Sasuke.

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya". Ucap Sasuke dan langsung mengambil alih Naruto yang tadi sedang dipapah Shikamaru. Dan kemudian Sasuke meninggalkan Shikamaru yang tersenyum misterius, "Dasar Uchiha".

Tak berapa lama Sasuke sampai di rumah Naruto, kemudian dia membuka pintu sambil terus memapah Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri karena mabuk berat. Saat sampai di kamar Naruto, Sasuke lalu membaringkan Naruto dengan perlahan dan melepas sepatu yang dipakai Naruto. Karena belakangan ini Sasuke tidak bisa berada dekat dengan Naruto, dan cukup puas rasanya bagi Sasuke bisa kembali ke Konoha, dia berharap hubungannya sedikit meningkat dengan Naruto, tapi yang terjadi Naruto malah terus menghindarinya, tapi setidaknya Sasuke lega setelah mengetahui Naruto mencintainya.

Jujur saja, Sasuke sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan kelanjutan klan nya atau keturunan nya. Apalagi ia tidak pernah membayangkan sama sekali untuk menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu kunoichi walaupun itu Sakura atau Karin yang selalu menempel kemana ia pergi. Sasuke tidak pernah tertarik dengan perempuan, dia tak mempunyai perasaan seperti itu terhadap mereka, satu-satunya orang yang Sasuke fikir akan menghabiskan sisa waktunya adalah bersama Naruto.

Walaupun Naruto selalu berkata bahwa mereka rival, ternyata itu hanya topeng bagi Naruto agar Sasuke menyadari dia bernilai dan benar-benar berharga bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah berfikir akan mencintai Naruto seperti ini. Tapi mengingat semua pengorbanan dan kepedihan yang selama ini dia dan Naruto rasakan, sudah saatnya mereka berbahagia dan menjalankan waktu bersama, ya, hanya Naruto satu-satunya tempat pulang bagi Sasuke, dan mereka akan menghabiskan sisa waktu bersama.

Setelah melihat Naruto tertidur nyaman, Sasuke lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Naruto. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak berada sedekat ini dengan Naruto. Sasuke lalu memikirkan kembali obrolan Naruto dan Shikamaru tadi, "aku tidak akan membiarkan mu menyerah Dobe, akan kupastikan itu". Tekad Sasuke.

"Ahhh Sasukeee". Naruto kemudian terbangun kembali dari tidurnya setelah bermimpi bercinta kembali dengan Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa lepas dari hidupnya, bahkan di mimpi pun, Sasuke tetap membayanginya. Naruto lalu membuka mata, walau kepalanya masih sedikit pusing, tapi mimpinya semakin menjadi-jadi, dia benar-benar tak tau harus bersikap seperti apa saat bertemu Sasuke nanti bila mengingat sentuhan dan desahan Sasuke saat Naruto mulai memasukinya.

Masih dengan nafas yang memburu karena mimpi tersebut, Naruto menyadari ada seseorang disampingnya, dan saat ia menoleh untuk memastikan, alangkah terkejutnya Naruto mendapati Sasuke yang ternyata berbaring disebelahnya, sehingga Naruto langsung bergerak cepat dan terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya sendiri. Setelah memastikan pakaiannya masih lengkap dan tidak ada yang aneh pada dirinya selain mimpinya tadi, Naruto lalu berdiri kembali, berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya, Naruto kemudian bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn Dobe, kenapa kau terlihat pucat begitu? Apa aku tampak seperti hantu atau musuh yang akan membunuhmu begitu? Sehingga harus kau waspadai dan kau hindari?" Balas Sasuke kemudian bangun dan merubah posisinya jadi duduk sambil menatap Naruto yang semakin salah tingkah dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

Naruto lalu menarik nafas dalam, ia berusaha terlihat wajar di depan Sasuke. "Bukan begitu Sasuke, aku hanya terkejut kau ada disini, seingatku tadi aku bersama Shikamaru. Err, apa kau ingin minum sesuatu? Aku akan mengambilkan untukmu". Naruto berusaha menghindari tatapan Sasuke, ia tidak nyaman dengan tatapan itu apalagi saat teringat mimpinya barusan dan ternyata teman mimpi panasnya tengah berada disampingnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku datang bukan untuk minum". Sasuke kemudian berdiri, ia tau Naruto berusaha menghindar menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Sasuke kemudian berdiri, dan melangkah mendekati Naruto yang semakin bingung kenapa Sasuke berada di rumahnya? Apa ia masih mabuk sehingga ia hanya berhalusinasi, saat pikirannya masih berkecambuk, tiba-tiba Sasuke telah berdiri di hadapannya.

Tinggi mereka ternyata berbeda beberapa centi, Naruto bisa merasa puas karena ada hal yang bisa ia kalahkan dari Sasuke. Saat ini mereka benar-benar berdiri saling berhadapan, Sasuke tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto, seakan ingin menyelami isi pikiran Naruto saat ini. Naruto menyadari, Sasuke terlihat sangat tampan dengan kulit putih bersih, bulu mata yang panjang, hidung mancung dan pandangannya kemudian jatuh pada bibir tipis Sasuke yang dulu selalu menghinanya sekaligus bibir yang selalu ia lumat dan hisap setiap mencium Sasuke di setiap mimpi-mimpinya.

Naruto kemudian mundur selangkah saat pikirannya disusupi adegan per adegan dalam mimpinya barusan, saat ia melumat dan mengigit gemas bibir sensual Sasuke, saat Naruto memasukkan lidahnya dan mengajak lidah Sasuke bertarung dalam ciuman yang memabukkan. Naruto harus menghentikan pikiran kotor ini atau ia akan benar-benar melakukannya dan menyerang Sasuke, apalagi ia masih berada dibawah alcohol karena minum sake terlalu banyak tadi. Ia tak bisa menjamin bisa melepaskan Sasuke lagi bila Sasuke berada sedekat ini dengannya.

Sesaat kemudian, gerakan dari Sasuke membuat jantung Naruto seakan berhenti berdetak. Sasuke semakin mendekati Naruto dan kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka, Sasuke mencium Naruto, seolah ingin menumpahkan perasaan yang selama ini ia tahan dan menyadarkan Naruto bahwa ia tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Naruto lalu membalas ciuman tersebut, ia menggigit pelan bibir Sasuke sehingga Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dan langsung menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sasuke. Mengajak benda lunak tersebut bertarung untuk mementukan siapa yang lebih dominan, meski masing-masing dari mereka telah menemukan jawaban tanpa melakukan ini sekalipun.

"Nghh Dobe", Ucap Sasuke saat mereka memisahkan bibir mereka setelah kebutuhan oksigen masing-masing.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan ini Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Berhentilah mengacuhkanku Dobe, aku muak dengan kepura-puraanmu". Balas Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Aku tidak mengerti".

"Aku sudah dengar semua Dobe, aku mendengar semua percakapanmu dengan Shikamaru, dan aku hanya menunjukkan jawabanku". Balas Sasuke kemudian.

Lama mereka terdiam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Naruto tidak menyangka Sasuke mendengar apa yang ia sembunyikan selama ini, walau ia tau jawaban Sasuke, tapi tetap saja mereka tidak bisa bersama.

"Jadi kau sudah tau semua Sasuke, berarti kau tau alasan, kenapa kita tidak bisa bersama walau kau dan aku sama-sama saling mencintai, aku tidak bisa membantumu membangun kembali klan mu". Balas Naruto dengan suara lirih menahan tubuhnya yang bergetar merasakan amarahnya bergejolak dengan perkataannya barusan yang seolah menyerah pada Sasuke.

"Persetan dengan itu semua Dobe, aku tidak memikirkan itu, daripada itu, bukankah kau masih punya janji yang belum kau tepati pada Itachi, apa kau masih bisa menyebut dirimu lelaki huh". Balas Sasuke tampak emosi karena jawaban Naruto yang seolah pasrah dan tidak memperdulikan kenyataan kalau Sasuke tidak perduli dengan itu semua.

"Aku tidak tau Suke, aku benar-benar tidak tau". Balas Naruto masih berusaha tidak memandang langsung pada mata onix yang menunjukkan kilat emosi melihat Naruto yang pasrah seperti ini.

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin melihatku bahagia, maka biarkan aku berada disisimu Dobe, karena hanya itu yang aku inginkan". Ucap Sasuke kemudian yang meruntuhkan perasaan Naruto dan melupakan semua kegalauannya selama ini tentang bagaimana harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke kelak.

Entah siapa yang memulai, yang pasti saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke tengah bergukul panas. Tubuh Sasuke benar-benar polos dan Naruto yang berada diatasnya tak henti mencium, melumat bibir yang selama ini hanya dapat ia lakukan dalam mimpi. Sementara tangannya menelusuri lekuk tubuh Sasuke yang selama ini ia kagumi. Naruto seolah benar-benar mencurahkan perasaannya, tidak ada gerakan kasar sama sekali, karena Sasuke benar-benar berharga baginya sehingga ia memperlakukan dengan penuh cinta.

Ciuman Naruto mulai turun ke perpotongan leher putih Sasuke, ia kemudian menjilat dan menggigit kecil meninggalkan bekas kepemilikan yang tak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari. Kemudian turun pada nipple Sasuke yang memerah karena gairah yang dirasakannya. Naruto lalu menjilat sambil tangannya bermain diselangkang Sasuke dan mengocok kejantanan yang telah tegang tersebut sambil sesekali menghirup aroma tubuh Sasuke yang lebih memabukkan baginya dibanding sake sekaligus.

" Kau tau Suke, aku selalu memimpikanmu didalam tidurku, dan kita melakukan ini berkali-kali sampai aku benar-benar meneriakkan namamu saat klimaks, aku tidak menyangka hal ini benar-benar akan terjadi". Ucap Naruto disela-sela kegiatannya memanja tubuh Sasuke.

"Dan kau bisa melakukannya kapanpun kau mau Dobe, karena mulai sekarang aku adalah milikmu" Balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto yang tidak percaya dengan perkataannya.

Naruto lalu memasukkan jarinya kedalam rectum Sasuke sebagai pemanasan agar Sasuke tidak terlalu kesakitan saat ia memasukinya nanti. "Shhh, perlahan Dobe". Ucap Sasuke kemudian.

Sambil tetap berciuman, tak terasa tiga jari Naruto telah membuka jalan untuk masuk, "Apa aku boleh mulai Suke"? Tanya Naruto dengan suaranya yang terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya, dan hanya dibalas anggukan dari Sasuke.

Dengan perlahan Naruto lalu memasukkan kejantanannya pada Sasuke, awalnya Sasuke cukup terkejut karena rasa sakit yang menyerangnya saat pertama kali dimasuki Naruto. Naruto kemudian berhenti dan memandang Sasuke penuh kekhawatiran, setelah mulai terbiasa, Sasuke lalu menyuruh Naruto bergerak. Naruto lalu mulai bergerak maju mundur, sambil tangannya terus berusaha menjamahi tubuh Sasuke dan bibir yang saling bertautan agar Sasuke melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Nghhh Dobe, mhhhp ahhhh". Desah Sasuke saat Naruto berhasil mengenai titik kenikmatan Sasuke. Nghhh, aku mencintaimu Naruto". Racau Sasuke saat Naruto terus menanamkan kejantanannya pada lubang Sasuke, dan terus bergerak demi mencapai kenikmatan dan memberikan kepuasan pada pasangan bercintanya tersebut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Uchiha Sasuke, seumur hidupku, aku berjanji". Balas Naruto sambil terus menghentakkan kejantanannya lebih dalam dengan diiringi desahan Sasuke yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan setelah hentakan yang kesekian kali, Sasuke mencapai puncaknya dan menyemprotkan spermanya kepada perut Naruto yang masih menyodoknya terus-terusan.

Naruto merasakan rectum Sasuke semakin menghimpitnya, dan sesaat kemudian Naruto juga mencapai klimaks setelah meneriakkan nama Sasuke, dan sperma Naruto mengisi lubuang Sasuke sampai beberapa tetes melimpah keluar bersama darah. Naruto lalu menindih tubuh polos Sasuke yang berada dibawahnya sambil berusaha menormalkan nafasnya pasca ejakulai mereka.

Naruto lalu berbaring disebelah Sasuke, Sasuke lalu meletakkan kepalanya didada Naruto.

"Selanjutnya apa rencanamu Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke setelah menormalkan nafas masing-masing.

"Entahlah Suke, aku belum tau, tapi yang pasti aku tidak akan menyerah tentangmu. Karena sekarang kau adalah milikku, itulah janjiku.

_**TBC**_

_**Author Note :**_

_**Terima kasih bagi para readers yang membaca fic gaje saiya. Ini fic multi chap saya yang pertama, mungkin dua atau tiga chapter, mohon dukungannya minnasan. Maaf kalau lemonnya kurang hot atau alurnya kecepatan, atau kurang memuaskan. Jujur, saya sedang kekurangan ide dan kehabisan kata-kata, tapi saya berusaha buat meneruskan, jadilah fic ini. Maaf kalau Naruto terkesan berlebihan atau Sasuke yang terlalu OOC, saya sudah berusaha, tapi hasilnya malah seperti itu, *pundung*.**_

_**Saran dan kritik ditunggu minasan, tp mohon maaf, tidak dalam pair, karena dari awal saya sudah bilang ini yaoi, BL. Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang sudah mampir. Mari kita ramaikan fandom NaruSasu SasuNaru. Lets spread NaruSasu Sasunaru. Read n Review please :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Promise**_

_**Chapter Sebelumnya : Naruto berusaha menghindar dari Sasuke karena menyadari dia mencintai Sasuke, ternyata Sasuke juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama, akankah mereka bisa bersatu? Sementara masing-masing mereka mempunyai tugas yang harus dicapai.**_

_**Special thanks to, Guest Aicinta, ratih, , kirei- neko, Naminamifrid, EthanXel, lovelyKyuu, Dee chan – tik, Evilfrea, dan fans NaruSasu, hontoni arigato gozaimas minas an atas reviewnya, ini udh lanjut, semoga berkenan, dan fic ini saya persembahkan untuk minasan *hug satu-satu*..hehe, dan buat readers yang bersedia membaca fic ini, arigato gozaimasu.**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Pairing : NarutoXSasuke**_

_**Disclameirs : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : Yaoi, BL Lemon, Mpreg, OOC, Mistypos, Gaje **_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, ARE YOU BLIND OR SOMETHING? I TOLD IT'S A YAOI, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ OK? NO FLAME**_

_**Promise Chapter 2 **_

Tampaknya ini adalah reuni tim 7, bagaimana tidak, bila tim 7 inti yang terdiri dari Kakashi sensei, Naruto, Sasuke beserta Sakura tengah menjalankan sebuah misi, ditambah dengan Sai. Misi kali ini bisa dibilang cukup penting, karena berhubungan dengan dua Negara yang akan berperang bila sampai misi ini gagal. Oleh karena itu, tak heran bila ninja-ninja hebat sengaja diturunkan agar misi berjalan lancar dan berhasil, karena menyangkut banyak nyawa.

Kakashi berjalan memimpin di depan, diikuti Sai dan Naruto, sementara seperti biasa Sakura mencari perhatian Sasuke dengan memberikan perhatian kecil yang tidak ditanggapi sama sekali oleh Sasuke. Tadinya Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan Naruto, tiba-tiba Sakura datang dan meminta waktu bicara dengan Sasuke, sehingga Naruto kemudian pergi, karena permintaan Sakura yang ingin berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

Naruto semakin tak enak ,membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Sakura nanti bila mengetahui lelaki yang disukainya telah memilih Naruto sebagai tambatan hati dan pelabuhan terakhir sang Uchiha. Lagipula Sasuke hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai teman satu tim, tapi Sakura tetap berusaha mencari perhatian Sasuke meski sama sekali Sasuke tidak menunjukkan kepedulian, dan Naruto teringat obrolannya dengan Sasuke semalam.

"_**Flashback"**_

" Suke"? panggil Naruto sesaat setelah mereka selesai bercinta.

"Hn". Jawab Sasuke.

"Apa yang tadi kau katakan benar? Kalau kau juga mencintaiku? Tanya Naruto sambil memainkan rambut hitam Sasuke yang sedang mendengarkan detak jantung Naruto karena ia meletakkan kepalanya di dada Naruto.

"Hn, Dobe, bukankah kau sudah membuktikan sendiri? Aku telah menyerahkan tubuhku, hidupku semua padamu, semua milikmu, apa kau masih meragukannya Dobe?" Sasuke merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Naruto setelah apa yang mereka barusan lakukan, dan pertanyaan tersebut yang seolah meragukan kesungguhan Sasuke, sekaligus menganggangu moment kebersamaan mereka saat ini.

Bukankah mereka saling mencintai, bahkan setelah pengakuan Sasuke, mereka telah mengklaim kepemilikan masing-masing, kenapa Naruto masih meragukan itu semua setelah apa yang terjadi diantara mereka, bahkan tanda kepemilikan Naruto masih terpeta jelas dibeberapa bagian tubuh putih Sasuke.

"Aku hanya merasa bukan orang yang tepat untuk membahagiakanmu Suke, aku tidak punya apa-apa yang bisa kuberikan padamu". Naruto lalu melanjutkan.

"Sementara kau sangat sempurna Suke. Kau tampan, berasal dari klan elit terhormat, semua orang mengagumimu, sementara aku hanya seorang lelaki yang tidak punya apa-apa yang bisa dibanggakan, apa kau yakin tetap mencintaiku, orang yang tidak punya apapun yang bisa membuatmu bangga berada disisiku." Ucap Naruto, Naruto masih tidak percaya kalau Sasuke lebih memilihnya dibanding konuichi yang mungkin bisa membantu Sasuke membangun kembali klan nya.

"Dobe, wajar saja aku memanggilmu begitu". Ucap Sasuke kemudian duduk dan menatap Naruto secara langsung.

"Apa kau tidak menyadari? Bahkan kau sekarang sangat jauh berkembang dibanding dulu. Kau semakin kuat, bahkan kau bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi, kau semakin keren, dan dewasa, dan jangan lupa, kau calon tunggal hokage, kau benar-benar berubah Naruto, apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" Tanya Sasuke yang membuat Naruto lupa sejenak atas kekurangannya.

"Dan jangan lupa, kau mempunyai tubuh hangat yang sangat nyaman, yang akan selalu menghangatkanku, bukan begitu Dobe?" ucap Sasuke kemudian sambil memainkan jari nya di dada bidang Naruto yang berkulit tan eksotis dan semakin turun, dan kemudian jari nakal tersebut berputar mengikuti pola segel Kyuubi yang lebih terlihat seperti tato. Yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan tubuh Naruto yang benar-benar sangat pas, dengan dada bidang yang tegap, lengan yang kokoh yang akan setia memeluk dan menghangatkan Sasuke nya seorang, dan dengan perut six pack, benar-benar sangat sempurna, terlihat sangat jantan dan manly sekali.

"Err, Suke, bisa tidak, jangan menggodaku lagi, aku tidak ingin lepas control, kau membuatku bergairah kalau begini". Ucap Naruto berusaha menghilangkan pikiran kotornya saat melihat Sasuke yang tak tertutup sehelai benangpun berusaha menggodanya.

"Hmm, Dobe, kau tau aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, sexy". Balas Sasuke sambil memainkan tangannya kearah perut Naruto, dan Naruto hanya bisa mengeram rendah menahan gejolak ingin mencumbui Sasuke kembali.

"Lagi pula, aku masih lapar Dobe, jadi apa kau tidak mau memberiku makan hmmm?" dan tak butuh waktu bagi mereka berdua untuk lanjut ke ronde berikutnya. Padahal besok mereka harus menjalankan misi, tapi semua tidak masalah, bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah ninja yang kuat, dan rasanya ia merupakan lawan yang sebanding bagi Naruto, meskipun itu merupakan pertarungan diatas ranjang sekalipun.

"_**End Flashback"**_

"Kita istirahat dulu, kita susun rencana lagi". Ucap Kakashi saat malam mulai menjelang. Lebih baik kita beristirahat, terlalu beresiko melanjutkan perjalanan dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini. Mereka lalu menyiapkan tempat seadanya untuk bermalam. Kebetulan, daerah yang sedang mereka gunakan saat ini, tak berapa jauh dari sana, terdapat ruang bawah tanah yang dulu merupakan tempat persembunyian Orochimaru waktu masih bersama dengan Sasuke dan Kabuto.

Memang Sasuke sudah merencanakan hal ini. Karena sasuke tau, di ruang bawah tanah tersebut, tepatnya lab Orochimaru dan Kabuto, mereka diam-diam berusaha mengembangkan ramuan yang dapat membuat ninja laki-laki hamil tanpa butuh sel telur dari seorang perempuan sekalipun. Awalnya Orochimaru yang memang sering mengadakan penelitian yang bertentangan dengan hukum alam dan bahkan terkesan sadis dan tidak wajar, ingin membuat cloning seperti yang pernah dia lakukan dulu pada Yamato, agar mendapat cloning sempurna untuk ninja-ninja yang hebat, tapi secara tak sengaja ia malah berhasil menemukan ramuan tersebut, ini merupakan ramuan ini sudah lama diuji cobakan Orochimaru dari sejak ia masih berada di Konoha, tapi tampaknya butuh waktu lama sampai ramuan tersebut benar-benar berhasil paling tidak kemungkinan 70%..

Dan mereka telah berhasil menyempurnakannya, tapi saat itu markas rahasia mereka diketahui tim dari Konoha, pada saat Naruto masih gencar mengejar Sasuke, sehingga mereka terpaksa berpindah terus demi menghindari kejaran dari Konoha. Sasuke sebenarnya tidak peduli pada awalnya tentang ramuan tersebut, tapi sempat mengganggu pikirannya saat mendengar Naruto yang ingin bersamanya tapi disatu sisi takut tidak bisa memberikan keturunan bagi Sasuke. Mungkin ini bisa menjadi pemecahannya. Lebih baik Sasuke mencoba dan mengetahui hasilnya dari pada tidak mencoba sama sekali. Maka Sasuke berniat untuk kembali ke markas rahasia tersebut dan membuktikan kemanjuran ramuan yang telah dikembangkan Orochimaru bersama Kabuto tersebut.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke kun?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat Sasuke yang akan pergi, sementara seharusnya mereka beristirahat.

"Bukan urusanmu"! Jawab Sasuke dingin. Karena Sasuke bosan dan kesal karena Sakura terus mengikutinya dan ingin tau segala tentangnya. Apalagi saat melihat Naruto dan Sai sedang asyik mengobrol, sambil Naruto tertawa menggoda Sai yang sibuk melukis pemandangan alam malam yang tenang. Semakin membuat Sasuke tak tahan berada disana karena cemburu dan kesal, Naruto lebih memilih bercanda dengan Sai daripada bersamanya, padahal semalam mereka sudah melakukan hal yang menyenangkan dan memabukkan mereka berdua.

Mendengar jawaban ketus Sasuke, Naruto lalu mengarahkan matanya kearah Sasuke yang hanya dibalas dengan dengusan tidak suka dari Sasuke. Naruto menyadari Sasuke sedang tidak dalam keadaan mood yang baik, ia pun lalu menghampiri Sasuke karena tidak tega melihat Sakura menjadi pelampiasan amarah Sasuke.

"Ada apa Sakura chan?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

Dan Sasuuke lalu berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua, Sakura semakin terabaikan, sementara Naruto tau persis bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat ini.

"Sudahlah Sakura chan, mungkin Sasuke hanya ingin mencari angin segar, kau lebih baik beristirahat, sepertinya kau cukup lelah". Ucap Naruto berusaha menghibur Sakura.

"Padahal aku hanya menanyakan dia mau kemana, kenapa Sasuke kun tidak pernah bersikap ramah padaku Naruto? Sepertinya dia semakin membenciku." Lirih Sakura melihat sikap lelaki yang dipujanya menuunjukkan sikap dingin.

"Mungkin itu cuma perasaanmu saja Sakura chan, kau kan tau, Sasuke memang seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya dia cukup perhatian dan penyayang". Balas Naruto teringat sikap Sasuke yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan yang Sakura katakan.

Sakura lalu menghampiri Kakashi sensei karena ada yang ingin dibahasnya, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih bingung dengan sikap Sasuke padanya. Jujur, Naruto masih tidak mengerti atau lebih tepatnya masih bingung, apa yang akan dia lakukan kedepannya bersama Sasuke. Bagaimana cara mereka menyampaikan pada Sakura, teman-teman mereka, Tsunade dan bahkan Konoha kalau mereka saat ini sudah menjadi kekasih.

Naruto sebagai calon tunggal Hokage, Sasuke sebagai ketua anbu, kelangsungan klan Uzumaki dan Uchiha yang benar-benar berada ditangan mereka berdua. Bagaimana pertanggung jawaban mereka atas kelanjutan keturunan mereka nanti bila mereka memutuskan untuk bersama. Naruto sudah memutuskan dan bertekad, setelah pulang misi, dia akan menghadap Tsunade dan menceritakan hubungan mereka.

Naruto sudah siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk, Tsunade kecewa, mengamuk dan menjadikannya missing nin serta mengusir Naruto dari Konoha bila membawa Sasuke bersamanya. Naruto siap dengan konsekuensi apapun yang terjadi. Naruto berfikir bila sampai hal itu terjadi, maka dia akan membawa Sasuke keluar dari Konoha, tinggal berdua di sebuah desa yang tenang, hidup sebagai rakyat biasa, bukan sebagai ninja, dan menjalani kehidupan mereka bersama sampai maut memisahkan mereka.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke, apakah Sasuke akan bersedia mengikuti Naruto, meninggalkan Konoha untuk memulai hidup bersamanya. Naruto telah memikirkan matang-matang dan akan mengatakannya pada Sasuke setelah misi selesai. Suasana sepi, dan karena mereka butuh istirahat, tak terasa sejam sudah berlalu. Kakashi, Sai, dan Sakura telah terbuai dalam mimpi, tapi Sasuke belum juga kembali, membuat Naruto sedikit khawatir, walau tau Sasuke juga ninja yang kuat, tapi karena Naruto melihat Sasuke yang dalam keadaan kesal tadi, agak membuat perasaannya khawatir, sepertinya Naruto harus minta maaf.

Dan karena Sasuke belum juga kembali, maka Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke, khawatir sesuatu terjadi padanya. Naruto lalu membuat beberapa bunshin dan berpencar mencari Sasuke, tapi mereka tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Sasuke berada. Bahkan hawa atau chakra Sasuke seperti hilang ditelan bumi, semakin membuat Naruto khawatir. Setengah jam sudah berlalu, tapi Sasuke belum juga kembali dan Naruto tak menemukan keberadaan Sasuke dimanapun.

Tiba-tiba tanah tempat Naruto berpijak retak, Naruto terjatuh ke dasarnya, dan saat Naruto bangkit, dia menyadari Sasuke berada dihadapannya.

"Suke, kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu". Ucap Naruto kemudian menghampiri Sasuke yang hanya terdiam memperhatikan Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaan sekitar Dobe, lagipula kau terlalu sibuk dengan Sai, jadi aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian". Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Haahh, jadi kau cemburu, ne Suke?" balas Naruto kemudian.

"Aku tidak peduli, jangan terlalu percaya diri Dobe". Balas Sasuke.

Naruto lalu berjalan kearah Sasuke, menghapus noda debu yang mengotori pipi Sasuke, mungkin noda tak sopan tersebut luput mengenai Sasuke saat Naruto terjatuh tadi.

"Tentu saja aku kan harus menjaga milikku yang berharga Suke, makanya aku mencarimu, karena aku khawatir padamu. Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini Suke?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya bosan". Jawab Sasuke, tidak ingin Naruto mengetahui rencana yang telah disusun dikepalanya tersebut. Bagaimanapun Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Naruto meninggalkannya. Tidak setelah apa yang telah terjadi semalam.

"Bosan ne? Bagaimana kalau aku menghiburmu, Suke?" Goda Naruto agar Sasuke melupakan rasa kesalnya dan cemburunya.

"Kenapa harus bertanya Dobe"? jawab Sasuke disertai senyum menggodanya.

_**"Lemon Scene"**_

Naruto lalu menarik tubuh Sasuke, dan menjatuhinya dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi, seakan tak membiarkan Sasuke mengambil udara untuk bernafas. Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya keleher Naruto, sementara Naruto semakin menarik pinggang Sasuke untuk semakin mendekat padanya. Tak terasa punggung Sasuke telah menyentuh dinding gua yang dingin dikarenakan ciuman mereka yang semakin memanas sehingga dinginnya udara saat itu tergantikan dengan hangatnya deru nafas dan bibir yang saling bertautan untuk saling menguasai dan menghangatkan diri mereka.

Baju Sasuke sudah melorot sepenuhnya dan Sasuke semakin tersudut ke dinding yang dingin. Sementara tangan Naruto tak henti memanja Sasuke dari mulai menjamahi, memilin nipple Sasuke dan menghisap dengan penuh nafsu sampai mengocok kejantanan Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan, baju Sasuke sudah meninggalkan tubuh putih Sasuke.

Naruto lalu mengadu kejantanannya yang telah menegang dengan Sasuke, sehingga membuat Sasuke mendesis nikmat merasakan penisnya begitu dimanja oleh Naruto. Naruto kemudian meraup kejantanan Sasuke, menghisap dan mengecupnya sehingga Sasuke klimaks untuk pertama kali didalam mulut Naruto, dan Naruto menelan semua cairannya tersebut sekaligus klimaks Sasuke yang pertama dimalam dingin tersebut. Sasuke semakin lemas dan hampir jatuh kalau saja tidak dengan sigap Naruto menangkap tubuh Sasuke yang lemas pasca ejakulasinya yang pertama.

"Ini belum selesai Suke, aku bahkan belum merasakan apa-apa". Naruto lalu mengangkat kedua kaki Sasuke yang masih lemas, dan berusaha memasukkan kejantananya sambil tetap menopang berat tubuh Sasuke yang masih bersender di dinding dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah.

Sasuke lalu mengerti, dia mengangguk dan melingkarkan kedua kakinya saat Naruto mulai memasukkan kejantanannya secara perlahan dari depan dengan bibir yang masih saling bertautan sehingga tetes salifa menghiasi bibir Sasuke yang tak kuasa menahan serangan ciuman Naruto yang semakin panas.

"Mhhhpp, kenapa Hmm Dobe? Ahhhh, kau sepertinya bergairahhh ahhh sekali, mhphhh". Ucap Sasuke disela ciuman mereka saat Naruto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dan menghentakkan kejantanannya semakin dalam dalam keadaan kaki Sasuke yang melingkari tubuh Naruto agar tidak terjatuh.

Dan rasanya ternyata sangat nikmat, ternyata bercinta dengan berdiri seperti ini dan memojokkan Sasuke yang menopang berat tubuhnya pada Naruto, semakin membuat mereka terbuai. "Bukannya kau yang terlalu bersemangat Suke?" Jawab Naruto disela-sela kegiatan menyodok lubang Sasuke lebih dalam.

"Ahhnnn, Dobeee, ahhhh". Racau Sasuke semakin terhanyut dalam permaian panas mereka, ahhhnn laggii, disana Dobe, hmmpp". Desah sasuke semakin menjadi saat Naruto berhasil mengenai titik manisnya.

"Ahh, apapun untukmu Suke". Balas Naruto berusaha tidak memperkosa Sasuke saat melihat keerotisan Sasuke saat ini. Semakin panas terasa udara yang mengelilingi mereka saat Naruto semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya demi menahan berat tubuh Sasuke padanya dan Sasuke yang tak henti mendesah. Dan setelah beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke klimaks, diikuti Naruto kemudian walaupun Naruto belum mengeuarkan kejantanannya yang masih berada ditubuh Naruto. Naruto kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya dilantai yang dingin bersama Sasuke yang berada diatasnya yang masih mengatur nafas.

"Suke, rasanya aku ingin seperti ini terus bersamamu, apa kau ma terus bersama ku? Aku ingin menepati janjiku pada Itachi". Lanjut Naruto kemudian.

"Jadi ini hanya sebagai rasa pertanggung jawabanmu pada Itachi saja"? Tanya Sasuke yang mulai meragukan Naruto.

Naruto lalu berusaha bangkit, ia duduk sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu Suke? Kau pasti tau alasanku sebenarnya, aku mencintaimu, aku ingin membahagiakanmu, dan untuk itu, apapun yang terjadi, walaupun nenek mungkin akan menentang kita, mungkin nenek akan menghajarku habis-habisan, begitu juga dengan Sakura chan, kau bisa membayangkan reaksi Konoha nanti bila mengetahui hubungan kita nanti.

"Aku akan mengambil semua kemungkinan terburuk sekalipun agar bisa mempertahankanmu. Akan kulakukan apa saja asalkan kita tetap bisa bersama Suke. Kau tidak seharusnya meragukan perasaanku setelah semua yang kulakukan untukmu. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi lagi, aku akn membuatmu tetap berada disisiku". Lanjut Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke yang masih duduk tanpa melepaskan kejantanan Naruto.

"Hn Dobe, aku percaya padamu, lebih baik kita beres-beres dulu, kita tampak kacau".

Naruto lalu melepaskan kejantanannya dari Sasuke sehingga cairannya menetes keluar. Untuk saat ini, cukup begini, tapi nanti setelah kembali dari misi, aku ingin membuat hubungan kita lebih jelas Suke, agar semua orang tau, kau hanya milikku". Dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum samar mendengar Naruto tampak mulai protective padanya, dan ia sama sekali tidak keberatan.

Setelah merapikan pakaian mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan gua tersebut. Tanpa mereka ketahui adanya kehadiran seseorang yang mengamati pergumulan panas mereka dan rencana mereka setelah misi selesai. Sebenarnya sesaat sebelum Naruto datang, Sasuke yang mencari ramuan itu berhasil menemukannya dan kemudian meminumnya, bahkan membawa beberapa botol kecil yang kemudian disembunyikanya didalam tas ninjanya.

Setelah meminum ramuan tersebut, Sasuke lalu membuka jalur chakra seperti yang ia ketahui dulu agar ia bisa hamil saat dibuahi nanti, dan setelahnya mereka bercinta. Sasuke sebenarnya belum tau apakah akan bereaksi secepat itu, tapi setelah sperma Naruto mengalir didalam tubuhnya, ia merasakan ada yang mulai aneh pada perutnya, tapi ia berusaha terlihat wajar karena tak ingin Naruto bertanya macam-macam dan semakin membuat Naruto khawatir.

Setelah sampai ditempat mereka, Naruto lalu menyediakan tempat agar Sasuke tidur bersebelahan dengannya, dan Sasuke tidak menolak sama sekali. Dikarenakan tubuh mereka yang memang sudah lelah, akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke tertidur.

Keesokan harinya setelah mereka menyusun kembali rencana mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Dan menjelang siang, mereka telah sampai di desa yang mereka tuju. Mereka lalu beristirahat disebuah kedai teh, sekalian untuk bertanya dan mencari informasi kepada penduduk atau siapapun yang bisa mereka tanyai. Sementara Kakashi dan Sai pergi untuk mengecek keadaan sekitar, tinggal Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura. Naruto lalu memesan teh dan kue dango untuk teman minum teh, Naruto lalu menyuguhkan sepiring dango pada Sasuke.

"Makanlah Suke". Ucapnya sambil menatap lembut Sasuke.

"Hn", balas Sasuke dan kemudian mengambil dango sambil menikmati perhatian Naruto yang sudah mulai terbiasa dan yang terpenting Naruto sudah tidak menghindarinya. Sakura lalu memukul kepala Naruto.

"Seharusnya kau memberikan dulu padaku Naruto, biar aku yang memberikannya pada Sasuke kun nanti, baka"! Naruto hanya meringis dan kemudian meminum teh nya, membiarkan Sakura bersungut dan memesan dango untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat sedikit pucat". Lama-lama Naruto akhirnya menyadari setelah menatap Sasuke yang dari tadi terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Dobe, mungkin sedikit letih, jangan tanyakan kenapa". Balas Sasuke sambil memberi death glare pada Naruto. Mereka tentu tidak ingin anggota lain menyadari ada yang lain dari hubungan mereka berdua, paling tidak, setelah misi ini selesai, dan mereka bersiap menerima konsekuensi apapun agar mereka bisa hidup bersama nanti.

"Dan hentikan tatapan khawatir berlebihanmu Dobe". Jawab Sasuke, karena tidak enak dipandang terus oleh Naruto. Membuat ia mengingat kejadian tadi malam, sehingga Sasuke harus menutupi semburat merah dipipinya.

"Haah, baiklah Suke, padahal aku hanya khawatir pada milikku, kau tidak usah seperti itu, bagaimanapun, aku ingin memastikan orang yang paling aku cintai baik-baik saja". Semakin membuat Sasuke rasanya ingin menghambur memeluk pemuda pirang tersebut karena bahagia, bila tidak mengingat dirinya yang seorang Uchiha, sehingga harus bersikap tenang dan cool. Sakura lalu kembali ke meja setelah memesan dango untuknya sendiri dan memperhatikan bahwa hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya, paling tidak Naruto tidak berusaha terus menghindari Sasuke, atau mereka yang ribut dan bertengkar karena hal-hal sepele seperti yang sering terjadi saat mereka masih genin. Hal ini membuat Sakura sedikit lega, bagaimanapun mereka harus berusaha professional dan tidak mementingkan perasaan pribadi demi misi mereka.

Kakashi dan Sai kemudian kembali. "Setelah ini kita akan bertemu dengan Pangeran, kita harus menyampaikan jalan keluar terbaik untuk masalah mereka. Bagaimanapun setiap masalah pasti ada penyelesaiannya, dibanding berperang dan menimbulkan banyak korban". Lanjut Kakashi kemudian.

Siang nya akhirnya mereka sampai di kerajaan dan langsung bertemu dengan Pangeran Sora yang ternyata masih sangat muda yang akan menjadi Raja diusia nya yang masih sangat muda tersebut. Sora lalu menceritakan bahwa sebenarnya akan terjadi kudeta. Beberapa pejabat kerajaan yang memaksanya untuk menikah agar memperoleh keturunan, dikarenakan kerajaan tetangga ingin menyatukan kerajaan mereka agar lebih berkembang. Tentu saja mereka sudah mempunyai calon permaisuri yang juga merupakan sahabat Sora dari kecil bernama putri Ranmaru.

Tapi yang jadi masalah, putri Ranmaru sendiri sudah mempunyai kekasih dari kalangan rakyat biasa sehingga menimbulkan pertentangan. Dan pangeran Sora yang merupakan sahabat Ranmaru, hanya menganggap Ranmaru sebagai adik, tidak lebih, disamping itu, menurut desas desus, pangeran mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan panglima tinggi pasukan khusus yang bernama Menna.

Sora yang mempunyai pengalaman buruk atau trauma pada perempuan, dikarenakan sang ibu yang meninggalkan kerajaan saat raja masih sibuk berperang saat itu, sehingga ratu yang kesepian menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu pengawal raja, dan akhirnya scandal tersebut diketaui kalangan kerajaan lain, sehingga membuat ratu terpaksa menjalani hukuman yaitu pengasingan. Raja sendiri sebenarnya sangat kecewa mengetahui permaisuri tega berbuat seperti itu padanya, dan dikarenakan raja masih mencintai permaisuri sebagai istrinya. Apalagi saat itu mereka telah mempunyai anak, pangeran kecil yang sangat mirip dengan raja yaitu Sora.

Ratu yang tidak tahan dan malu akhirnya memutuskan untuk bunuh diri, meninggalkan Sora kecil seorang diri. Raja yang diliputi kesedihan dikhianati istri dan ditinggal mati sejak itu mulai sakit dan akhirnya meninggal, memaksa Sora yang saat itu masih berusia dua tahun mengambil alih menjadi pangeran untuk memimpin kerajaan, tentu saja sementara dibawah bimbingan ajudan terpercaya raja yaitu Yashimaru. Yashimaru membesarkan pangeran dengan kasih seperti anaknya sendiri dan sangat menyayangi pangeran. Sampai saat Pangeran berusia 10 tahun, saat mereka berburu ke hutan, mereka menemukan seorang anak laki-laki yang tergeletak pingsan diantara beberapa mayat.

Tadinya mereka adalah pengungsi dari kerajaan sebelah, tapi saat dalam perjalanan, mereka diserang perampok, perampok kemudian membunuh kedua orang tua mereka, dan anak berambut pirang panjang tersebut, yang tadi mereka fikir adalah seorang anak perempuan adalah satu-satunya korban yang selamat. Saat pertama kali pangeran Sora menemukan seorang anak yang pingsan tersebut, Sora lalu memerintahkan tabib kerajaan untuk merawat dikarenakan Sora tau rasanya sendiri dan ia ingin mempunyai seorang teman untuk menemaninya yang selalu kesepian.

Setelah beberapa hari dirawat, akhirnya anak tersebut sadar, dan harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kedua orang tuanya sudah tewas dan ia adalah satu-satunya korban yang selamat. Awalnya anak tersebut yang diketahui bernama Menma tidak menerima kenyataan yang telah terjadi, tapi ia teringat kembali kilasan bagaimana para penjahat tersebut menghabisi nyawa orang-orang yang ia kasihi. Sora yang mendengar kabar Menma telah sadar lalu mengunjungi Menma di kamarnya. Menma yang mengetahui bahwa Sora adalah pangeran, segera memberi hormat walau tubuhnya masih terbarut perban karena luka yang ia dapat dari perlawanannya saat mencoba menyelamatkan adiknya dari pedang salah satu perampok.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri, syukurlah kau selamat". Ucap Sora saat melihat usaha Menma memberinya hormat.

"Bagaimana dengan keluargaku yang lain pangeran?" Tanya Menma.

"Sayangnya, kau adalah satu-satunya yang selamat, tapi kami sudah menguburkan para keluargamu yang lain dengan layak, hanya itu yang bisa kami lakukan". Jawab Sora kemudian, berusaha menghibur Menma, walau tau itu akan percuma.

Menma lalu terdiam dan tertunduk, ia menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa melindungi ayah, ibu dan bahkan adik kecilnya, dan kenapa hanya dia yang selamat, kenapa ia begitu lemah? Sora lalu memberikan waktu karena ia tidak enak memaksa Menma untuk menceritakan kejadian tersebut, dan saat melihat Menma yang menahan air matanya.

Akhirnya Sora meninggalkan Menma seorang diri di kamar, karena Menma pasti membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri. Sora sangat mengerti rasanya sendiri, tidak ada tempat untuk bercerita, berbagi, apalagi di usia mereka yang masih terbilang muda untuk menghadapi dunia yang kejam seorang diri. Beruntung bagi Sora karena ia merupakan penerus kerajaan dan seorang pangeran, tapi bagaimana dengan Menma? Kemana ia harus pergi setelah ini?

Ada kegiatan rutin yang sangat disenangi pangeran muda itu akhir-akhir ini, yaitu mengunjungi Menma di kamarnya. Menma tampaknya sudah pulih sepenuhnya. Mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, karena Menma sangat menghormati Sora. Saat itu kerajaan sedang melakukan penyeleksian terhadap calon anggota pasusan khusus, yang akan dilatih untuk menjaga keselamatan pangeran, dikarenakan banyak musuh yang mengincar nyawa pangeran. Saat mendengar berita dan cerita dari salah satu pelayan istana, Menma kemudian mengajukan permohonan pada pangeran.

"Pangeran, apakah aku boleh mengajukan satu permohonan? Pangeran telah menyelamatkan nyawaku, aku berhutang budi pada pangeran." Ucap Menma saat menemani Sora selesai berlatih pedang di suatu siang.

"Ya, katakana saja apa yang kau inginkan Menma". Jawab Sora sambil mengelap keringat setelah latihannya.

"Izinkan hamba untuk ikut pelatihan khusus bagi calon pengawal pribadi pangeran. Hamba ingin bertambah kuat, hamba tidak ingin melihat orang yang lemah ditindas semena-mena. Lagipula hamba tidak tau harus kemana setelah ini, hamba tidak mempunyai tempat lagi, anggap saja sebagai balas budi hamba bila hamba berhasil lulus nanti menjadi pengawal pribadi pangeran". Penjelasan Menma kemudian.

"Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, bahkan aku senang bila kau memutuskan untuk tidak keluar dari kerajaan, tapi aku tidak ingin kau terpaksa karena merasa berhutang budi padaku Menma." Balas Sora, karena walau dalam hati, ia suka pada anak pirang ini, yang bisa menemaninya latihan dan menghabiskan waktu luangnya sebagai pangeran bersama, bagaimanapun ia tak ingin Menma melakukan ini semua karena hutang budi dan terbebani.

"Hamba melakukannya dengan setulus hati pangeran, anggap saja sebagai pengabdian dari seorang yang sudah pangeran selamatkan, hamba akan menjalaninya dengan ikhlas dan mengabdikan seluruh hidup hamba untuk mengabdi pada pangeran".

Dan begitulah, akhirnya Menma ikut pelatihan khusus dengan usahanya yang keras dan gigih, akhirnya Menma berhasil tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang kuat, tangguh dan juga menjadi panglima pasukan khusus, dan tangan kanan Sora. Dan karena mereka selalu berdua, sampai akhirnya perasaan yang tadi antara atasan dan bawahan, berubah menjadi cinta, saat Menma terluka karena melindungi pangeran yang sedang berjalan-jalan yang tiba-tiba diserang beberapa ninja bayaran yang mengincar nyawa pangeran. Saat itulah Sora menyadari kalau ia tidak ingin kehilangan Menma, karena ia menyayangi lebih dari perasaan sebagai saudara, karena Menma berkata kalau Sora mirip dengan adiknya yang tidak bisa ia lindungi.

Dan sejak itu secara diam-diam mereka sering berhubungan, dan akhirnya diketahui para pemberontak yang menyebarkan mata-mata di istana, mereka ingin mengambil kesempatan untuk menggulingkan Sora sebagai calon raja dengan dalih menginginkan penerus kerajaan, padahal mereka tau hubungan antara pangeran mereka dengan panglima pasukan kusus tersebut.

Secara gamblang, Sora menceritakan alasan nya memanggil ninja Konoha untuk membantu memusnahkan para pemberontak. Sebenarnya ini merupakan hal sepele, karena bisa dikerjakan sendiri oleh Menma, tapi Sora tidak ingin mengotori tangannya dengan meyuruh Menma menyelesaikannya sehingga Kakashi dan tim yang disuruh menyelesaikan penghianat tersebut.

"Bila saja Menma adalah perempuan, mungkin masalah ini tidak terjadi, bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin keturunan menjadi alasan mereka harus mengakhiri hubungan kami. Cerita Sora mengingatkan Naruto akan kisahnya sendiri, sepertinya mereka mempunyai nasib yang sama, sementara Sasuke tampak memikirkan solusi lain tanpa mengorbankan siapapun. Beberapa saat kemudian datanglah Menma setelah memberi laporan karena beberapa hari ini ia sedang mengamati gerakan musuh.

"Ahh, kau"? Ucap Naruto saat Sora memperkenalkan Menma yang akan menjelaskan lebih rinci rencana mereka.

"Naruto kun?" Balas Menma yang cukup terkejut dan tidak menyangka bertemu Naruto disini. Naruto dan Menma sudah saling kenal, saat menjalankan misi waktu masih genin, Naruto bertemu dengan Menma karena secara tidak sengaja mendengar Menma memainkan suling yang terdengan sangat indah, saat itu sebelum terjadi perampokan yang menewaskan keluarganya. Setelah selesai menjalankan misinya, Naruto kemudian berpisah dan pamit dengan Menma, dan sejak itu mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi sampai hari ini.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka kau jadi keren seperti ini Menma". Ucap Naruto sesaat setelah berpelukan dengan Menma karena telah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, dan membuat Sasuke dan Sora berdehem melihat kekasihnya memeluk pemuda lain dihadapan mereka.

Menma lalu mengantarkan Naruto dan yang lain ke kamar untuk istirahat, Naruto tak henti bercanda dengan Menma, membuat Sasuke cemburu, karena sepertinya dua pemuda pirang tersebut lupa pada keadaan sekitar. Sasuke dan Sai satu kamar, sementara Kakashi dan Naruto satu kamar, dan Sakura sendiri. Mereka lalu dilayani para pelayan istana. Menma yang berselesai bertugas lalu mengajak Naruto untuk minum sekedar melepas kangen mereka. Setealah Naruto mendengar cerita pangeran tadi, dan mendengar pengakuan Menma, Naruto hanya bisa terdiam, ia tidak bisa membantu apa-apa kali ini, karena ia juga mempunyai masalah yang sama.

Setelah itu, mereka kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Saat Menma akan masuk ke kamar, tiba-tiba Sasuke mencegatnya.

"Sasuke kun?" Ucap Menma yang baru menyadari keberadaan Sasuke.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa basa basi".

"Maksudmu apa Sasuke kun?" Tanya Menma tidak mengerti.

"Dengar, aku bisa membantu permasalahanmu, tapi aku harap jangan terlalu dekat lagi dengan Naruto seperti tadi, aku harap kau ingat dengan statusmu, panglima". Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau Salah paham Sasuke kun, aku tau kok bagaimana perasaanmu pada Naruto, tadi Naruto sudah bilang kalau kalian sedang menjalin hubungan, lagipula aku tidak berniat macam-macam dengan Naruto, kami hanya berteman." Menma menjelaskan, tapi Sasuke cukup terkejut mengetahui Menma tau hubungannya dengan Naruto, sementara mereka berjanji untuk merahasiakan dulu sampai kembali dari misi.

"Aku mendukungmu Sasuke kun, lagipula walaupun kita baru bertemu, aku tau kalau Naruto benar-benar mencintaimu, dulu ia pernah bercerita padaku tentang sahabatnya yang meninggalkan desa, dan ternyata itu adalah Sasuke kun. Melihat Naruto saat menceritakanmu aku menyadari kau sangat berharga baginya, jadi tolong percaya padanya, Naruto kun adalah laki-laki yang baik". Ucap Menma kemudian.

"Jadi apa hanya itu yang ingin Sasuke kun sampaikan padaku?" Tanya Menma kemudian.

Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan botol kecil dari tas ninjanya. "Ini, kau mungkin bisa mencobanya, bila berhasil, kau akan bisa mempunyai keturunan dengan pangeran". Jawab Sasuke kemudian.

"Aku sudah mencoba, tapi belum tau hasilnya, tidak ada salahnya kau mencoba. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya meminum ramuan tersebut beberapa tetes sebelum kau berhubungan dengan pangeran, aku tau kau mengerti". Dan Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Menma yang kemudian mengamati kepergian Sasuke.

Keesokan harinya, setelah menyusun kembali rencana bersama Menma dan tim 7, setelah itu mereka lalu berkeliling desa untuk menjelaskan batas-batas kerajaan dengan naik kuda. Sampai di perbatasan, tiba-tiba terjadi penyerangan. Tampaknya mata-mata yang berada di dalam istana telah menyampaikan keadaan terbaru tentang datangnya beberapa ninja dari Konoha yang akan membantu membasmi para pemberontak tersebut. Kakashi dan tim 7 bertarung, paling tidak mereka bisa menangkap salah satu pemberontak tersebut untuk ditanyai kemudian.

Tapi lawan tampaknya lebih memilih mati, beberapa telah berhasil dikalahkan. Sasuke yang saat itu memang dalam keadaan tidak siaga terkena serangan, sehingga bahunya terluka dan hampir terjatuh dari kuda bila Naruto telat menangkap tubuh Sasuke.

"Astaga Sasuke, tidak biasanya kau lengah begini". Kata Naruto yang khawatir saat menangkap tubuh Sasuke dan menyadari tubuh Sasuke yang berkeringat berlebihan dan sangat lemas, seperti kehabisan chakra.

"Kau baik-baik saja Suke"? Belum hilang khawatir Naruto, tiba-tiba Sasuke tak sadarkan diri, yang terakhir Sasuke dengar hanya suara Naruto yang memanggilnya dengan khawatir, kemudian semua terlihat gelap dan Sasuke tak sadarkan diri.

"Sasuke kun"? Kemudian Sakura mendatangi Naruto yang masih memeluk Sasuke.

"Sasuke kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura cemas, karena ia belum pernah melihat keadaan Sasuke yang seperti ini.

"Entahlah Sakura, aku tidak tau, bisa tolong kau periksa Sasuke?"

Sakura lalu mengangguk, ia mulai memeriksa nadi Sasuke, saat Naruto membaringkan Sasuke di tanah, tidak sengaja mata Sakura melihat tanda kebiruan di leher Sasuke yang bisa dipastikan sengaja dibuat oleh seseorang. Sakura bertambah pucat saat mengetahui denyut nadi Sasuke yang berbeda, ada sesuatu yang lain, dan saat Sakura mengarahkan chakra sebagai ninjutsu medis pada bagian tubuh Sasuke, lebih tepatnya bagian perut, Sakura menutup mulutnya tidak percaya.

"Ini tidak mungkin". Ucap Sakura tidak percaya dengan hasil pemeriksaannya sementara. Saat Kakashi, Sai dan Menma yang telah berhasil mengalahkan semua penyerang yang menyerang mereka, mereka melihat wajah Sakura yang bertambah pucat, mereka menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke tidak apa-apa kan Sakura? Katakan Sasuke baik-baik saja padaku Sakura". Suara Naruto menyadarkan Sakura dari rasa shock yang masih tidak ia percayai.

"Naruto, Sasuke hamil".

_**TBC**_

_**Author note :**_

_**Gomen baru bisa update, terimakasih bagi minna san yang mengikuti fic saiya ini. Arigato gozaimas minasan *bungkuk2*. Gomen, ada crack pair, yaitu SoraXMenma, tiba-tiba dapat ide, soalnya kalau pair yang lain kayaknya udah ada di Konoha semua, dan maaf jadi masuk pair lain. **_

_**Dan soal ramuan, karena saiya ga ada ide lain, makanya terlintas ide seperti itu, anggap saja seperti episode kera sakti dimana salah satu episode Go Kong dan yang lain hamil karena minum dari mata air khusus gt, lebih kurang seperti itu, jadi intinya laki-laki juga bisa hamil karena alasan tertentu..*dihajar masa*. Dan cerita Sora Menma masuk sedikit ke Frozen Flower, Korean Movie, ceritanya bagus deh minna san, tapi cuma sebatas hubungan antara pangeran dan pengawal pribadinya yang saya ambil, selebihnya merupakan ide saya. Hehe, gomen kalau alurnya kecepatan atau ada yang kurang. Akhir kata, Read and review please, if you don't mind, sankyu minnasannnn…XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Promise**_

_**Summary : Saat sedang menjalankan misi, Sasuke tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri, saat Sakura memeriksa keadaan Sasuke, baru diketahui ternyata Sasuke sedang hamil. Bagaimana reaksi Naruto dan orang-orang terdekat mereka mengenai hal ini?**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Pairing : NarutoXSasuke**_

_**Disclameirs : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : Yaoi, BL Lemon, Mpreg, OOC, Mistypos, Gaje **_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, ARE YOU BLIND OR SOMETHING? I TOLD IT'S A YAOI, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ OK? NO FLAME**_

_**Promise**_

__Disebuah ruangan serba putih, terbaring satu sosok yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Setelah terjadi penyerang saat Kakashi dan tim 7 sedang berkeliling batas kerajaan bersama Menma.

"Sasuke, kenapa semua jadi begini?" Naruto terus merutuki kelengahannya atas apa yang terjadi. Naruto terus berada disamping Sasuke, tak perduli Sakura telah mengusirnya dengan alasan biarkan Sasuke beristirahat, atau kau juga perlu istirahat Naruto".

_**"Flash Back" **_

Apa maksudmu Sakura? Sasuke tidak mungkin hamil, dia laki-laki, Kau pasti salah! Tolong kau periksa lagi, kau pasti salah"! Naruto terlihat semakin tak percaya saat Sakura mengatakan kalau Sasuke sedang hamil.

"Aku ninja medis Naruto dan kau tak perlu mengingatkanku Sasuke kun laki-laki, tapi aku benar-benar merasakan perbedaan pada chakra Sasuke kun, dari denyut nadi dan juga bagian ini". Tunjuk Sakura pada perut Sasuke.

Naruto lalu menggendong Sasuke karena tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk lagi pada Sasuke yang biasa terlihat kuat, kali ini keadaannya benar-benar sangat mengkhawatirkan. Selain bibirnya yang pucat, kulit putih Sasuke yang terasa dingin saat menyentuh kulit Naruto, disertai dengan peluh yang tak henti mengalir.

"Kakashi sensei, Menma, bisakah kita kembali sekarang?" Tanya Naruto, sambil memasukkan tangannya pada lipatan paha Sasuke, bermaksud menggendongmya.

"Aku yang akan menjaga Sasuke". Ucap Naruto sebelum seorangpun mengintruksi kegiatan Naruto. Dengan sangat perlahan dan sangat hati-hati Naruto menggendong Sasuke, sebisa mungkin menghindari gerakan kasar agar tidak memperburuk keadaan Sasuke.

Sementara masing-masing orang yang melihat perubahan sikap Naruto semakin mempertanyakan hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke sebenarnya. Mereka tau, hubungan mereka selama ini hanya sebatas rival dan teman satu tim. Mereka tau, Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama hanya hidup sebatang kara saat ini, dan Naruto pasti tak ingin terjadi hal buruk lagi yang menimpa Uchiha terakhir tersebut, sehingga ia merasa bertanggung jawab menjaga keselamatan Sasuke.

Dalam pikiran Naruto, terlintas beberapa kemungkinan kenapa Sasuke yang notabene nya adalah seorang ninja laki-laki bisa hamil? Apa saat diserang tadi, ia terkena suatu jurus atau racun, sehingga terjadi perubahan pada suhu tubuhnya dan chakranya menjadi kacau, sehingga Sakura merasakan hal lain dan berasumsi kalau Sasuke sedang hamil? Atau Sasuke sedang berlatih suatu jurus secara diam-diam, dan terjadi hal diluar perkiraan sang Uchiha, atau opsi terakhir, apakah benar seorang laki-laki bisa hamil, dan kalau memang opsi terakhir benar, apakah kehamilan Sasuke adalah hasil hubungannya dengan Naruto sendiri?

Saat sampai di kerajaan, Naruto langsung membawa Sasuke pada tabib kerajaan untuk lebih memastikan keadaan Sasuke. Sementara Kakashi dan tim bersama Menma melaporkan perihal penyerangan tadi kepada pangeran. Naruto menunggu dengan pikiran yang masih berkecambuk saat tabib istana memeriksa keadaan Sasuke. Setelah memastikan hasil pemeriksaannya, akhirnya tabib menjelaskan keadaan Sasuke pada Naruto yang dari tadi hanya mengamati Sasuke dalam diam.

"Tuan, apakah anda adalah pasangan atau kekasih dari tuan ini?" Tanya tabib pada Naruto.

"Ehhhh? Maksud nya bagaimana tabib? Tidak perlu menanyakan hal yang seperti itu padaku kan?" jawab Naruto nervous karena tiba-tiba disuguhkan pertanyaan pribadi perihal hubungan mereka.

"Bukan begitu tuan, saya hanya ingin memastikan memberikan kabar bahagia ini kepada pasangan tuan ini". Tunjuk sang tabib pada Sasuke.

"Err, bisa dibilang begitu, kami mempunyai hubungan khusus, kalau itu maksudmu". Jawab Naruto sambil mengacak rambutnya karena tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kalau begitu, saya ucapkan selamat, karena sebentar lagi anda akan menjadi seorang ayah, karena kekasih anda sedang hamil saat ini". Jawaban tabib tentu sangat mengejutkan Naruto dan membuat perasaan Naruto campur aduk antara terkejut, tak percaya, haru, bahagia, tapi yang paling ia pikirkan bagaiamana reaksi Sasuke nanti saat mengetahui kalau ternyata mereka akan mempunyai seorang bayi, apakah Sasuke bisa menerima atau tidak, karena ini bukan merupakan hal umum yang bisa terjadi pada siapa saja apalagi pada laki-laki.

"Bisa kau jelaskan rinciannya tabib? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, untuk sekedar kau ketahui, kami tiba-tiba diserang saat berjalan bersama Menma saat Menma menunjukkan batas kerajaan pada kami, dan Sasuke tiba-tiba terkena serangan, sehingga tak sadarkan diri. Awalnya ku pikir memang Sasuke sedang lengah atau tidak dalam kondisi sehat, tapi saat Sakura memeriksa, dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu, kalau Sasuke, hamil. Maksudku, bukannya aku tidak percaya pada hasil pemeriksaanmu, hanya saja, apa mungkin saat diserang tadi Sasuke terkena racun atau hal apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke hamil, dan kenapa hasilnya bisa secepat ini untuk kalian menyimpulkan hal tersebut?" Pertanyaan Naruto mengenai apa yang ada difikirannya saat ini.

"Sebagai tabib, sejujurnya ini bukan hal baru bagi saya, beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu, saat saya masih belum bertugas di istana, saat masih bertugas sebagai tabib saat perang masih sering berlangsung, pernah terjadi hal yang sama. Seorang prajurit terluka dan saat lukanya diobati, diketahui ternyata prajurit tersebut sedang hamil. Dan belakangan diketahui ternyata saat bertugas, diam-diam dia sering berhubungan dengan prajurit lain, dan hal yang menyebabkan terjadi pembuahan adalah karena ternyata dia mempunyai kelamin ganda, yang artinya bila seseorang dengan kelamin ganda khususnya pada laki-laki dan terjadi pembuahan, maka ada kemungkinan pembuahan tersebut akan membuahkan hasil yaitu kehamilan". Tabib mencoba menjelaskan pada Naruto.

"Tapi Sasuke benar-benar laki-laki, aku benar-benar tak mengerti, aku tau pasti Sasuke laki-laki sejati". Balas Naruto, karena dia yang selama ini bersama Sasuke. Bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah laki-laki sejati, walau tubuh Sasuke tidak se atletis tubuh Naruto, walau terkadang secara diam-diam Naruto mengaggumi Sasuke, karena dibanding siapapun yang Naruto kenal selama ini, hanya Sasuke yang menarik perhatian Naruto secara seksual, tapi pada akhirnya Sasuke tetap laki-laki, jadi pasti penjelasan tabib tersebut salah.

"Memang benar, dan saya yakin kalau tuan ini adalah laki-laki, tapi ada hal lain yang bisa menyebabkan lelaki bisa hamil selain berkelamin ganda. Misalnya dengan sengaja meminum ramuan tertentu dimana secara efek akan mempengaruhi keadaan tubuh. Dan dengan entah bagaimana caranya, tampaknya asumsi saya ini berkemungkinan 60% benar dibanding hal yang tadi anda katakan, yaitu terkena racun, atau sejenisnya, menurut saya mungkin tuan ini sengaja melakukan sesuatu dan memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi walaupun saya tidak meragukan sama sekali bahwa tuan ini 100% adalah laki-laki sejati."

"Tapi tampaknya tuan ini memang menginginkan ini, karena terjadi perubahan struktur pada tubuhnya, terutama pada bagian perut. Memang tidak umum, tapi saya berani mempertaruhkan jabatan saya sebagai tabib berpengalaman puluhan tahun, bahwa tuan ini memang menginginkan kehamilan ini. Tapi saya sarankan agar dilakukan perawatan lebih, dan seharusnya dilakukan oleh tabib yang lebih ahli dalam hal ini, karena ini bukan kehamilan biasa dan sangat beresiko tinggi bagi kesalamatan kekasih anda dan juga calon bayi kalian". Kali ini ucapang tabib benar-benar menghilangkan rasa bahagia yang tadi sempat Naruto rasakan bahwa Sasuke memang menginginkan hal ini.

Tentu saja, hal ini akan sangat berbahaya, bagi perempuan normal sekalipun, kehamilan adalah pertarungan antara hidup dan mati saat membawa janin dikandungan. Apalagi bagi seorang lelaki, dan bukan hanya lelaki biasa, tapi seorang ninja, ingat Sasuke adalah ninja yang hebat, kenapa Sasuke bisa memutuskan hal yang sebesar ini tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto?

"Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa saya jelaskan, sebaiknya anda mencari seseorang yang akan bisa menjelaskan dan membantu hal ini lebih dalam, saya permisi tuan". Ucap tabib tersebut dan lalu mengundurkan diri dari hadapan Naruto. Naruto hanya dapat menatap Sasuke dalam diam, dalam hati Naruto sedang memikirkan hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Sasuke dan calon bayi mereka nanti.

_**"End of Flashback"**_

Kakashi, Menma dan Sora lalu datang untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke, dan sejak kembali tadi, Naruto tidak beranjak dari sisi Sasuke sama sekali, setelah mereka membahas apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini, sementara misi belum selesai.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke, Naruto? Tanya Kakashi saat melihat raut cemas terpeta diwajah Naruto.

"Entahlah Kakashi sensei, aku tidak yakin, sejauh ini Sasuke baik-baik saja, tapi aku tidak tau nanti bagaimana, lebih baik aku membawa Sasuke kepada seseorang yang bisa memahami dan akan banyak membantu, kehamilan Sasuke". Jawab Naruto.

"Jadi benar, Sasuke hamil?" Tanya Sora setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto dan saat mendengar laporan Menma tadi.

"Benar pangeran, Sasuke hamil". Jawab Naruto.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tapi bisakah aku dan Sasuke mengundurkan diri dari misi kali ini? Aku akan membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, mungkin Tsunade bachan bisa lebih tau apa yang harus dilakukan pada Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin kehamilan ini membahayakan nyawanya. Aku tau aku egois atau tidak professional, tapi aku mohon pada kalian, izinkan aku membawa Sasuke demi keselamatan orang yang sangat aku cintai".

Naruto tiba-tiba berlutut dihadapan mereka, dan memohon untuk tidak ikut serta melanjutkan misi ini.

"Bagaimanapun, aku adalah orang yang paling bertanggung jawab atas keadaan Sasuke saat ini". Ucap Naruto dengan suara yang terdengar bergetar, pasti Naruto sangat khawatir dengan keselamatan Sasuke.

"Jadi dengan kata lain, ini adalah perbuatanmu Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Maafkan kami Kakashi sensei, kami bermaksud menjelaskan hubungan kami saat misi ini berakhir, dan aku siap bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya pada Sasuke. Bagaimanapun dengan atau tanpa kehamilan Sasuke, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan melindungi kebahagian, keselamatan Sasuke bahkan dengan nyawaku sendiri. Aku akan mengambil resiko apapun agar aku bisa bersama Sasuke, walau mungkin akan dikucilkan dan dibenci, aku siap, asalkan Sasuke mau bertahan bersama ku".

"Tapi yang terpenting bagiku sekarang adalah keselamatan Sasuke, jadi tolong biarkan kami kembali ke Konoha secepatnya". Permintaan Naruto.

"Aku tidak mungkin menghalangimu Naruto". Jawab Kakashi

"Aku juga tidak keberatan kok, kalau Naruto kun akan kembali ke Konoha, walaupun aku masih ingin Naruto kun disini, bagaimana dengan anda pangeran?" Tanya Menma pada Sora.

"Aku juga tidak akan menghalangimu Naruto, lagipula keselamatan Sasuke lebih penting, disini masih ada panglima Menma, Kakashi, Sai dan Sakura, jadi aku yakin mereka bisa melanjutkan misi ini dengan baik." Jawab Sora atas permintaan Naruto.

"Terima kasih atas pengertian kalian". Naruto bisa sedikit lega saat mendengar tidak ada penolakan atas permintaannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Sakura dan Sai?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak melihat kehadiran mereka.

"Entahlah, saat setelah melapor padaku, Sakura menyeret Sai keluar, aku juga tidak tau dimana mereka". Jawab Sora atas pertanyaan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kami permisi, Sasuke perlu istirahat" dan kemudian Sora dan Menma keluar, tinggallah Kakashi dan Naruto bersama Sasuke yang masih masih terbaring diatas tempat tidur.

Lama suasana diam, akhirnya Kakashi bertanya pada Naruto. "Jadi benar kau menghamili Sasuke, Naruto?" Naruto mencoba untuk tidak tertawa saat mendengar pertanyaan Kakashi yang frontal.

"Benar sensei, akulah orang yang sudah membuat Sasuke hamil." Jawab Naruto disertai cengirannya".

"Haaahh, aku tidak mengerti dengan kalian, bagaiamana kalian bisa menyembunyikan hal ini sampai kami tidak mengetahuinya?" Balas Kakashi sambil menghela nafas melihat kelakuan muridnya.

"Seperti yang kujelaskan tadi sensei, kami bermaksud menjelaskan hubungan kami pada kalian setelah kembali dari misi, dan kami tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan hal ini dari kalian semua. Aku hanya memikirkan perasaan Sasuke, kalau aku sudah terbiasa dihina atau dikucilkan, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun melakukan hal tersebut pada Sasuke. Aku akan membawanya dari Konoha bila hubungan kami mendapat pertentangan, aku tidak ingin terpisah lagi denan Sasuke dengan alasan apapun, bagaimanapun hanya hal itu yang kami inginkan, agar aku dan Sasuke bisa terus bersama, apapun yang terjadi. Apalagi sekarang Sasuke sedang mengandung anak kami, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk menimpanya, aku ingin Sasuke selamat dan bahagia bersamaku". Ucap Naruto sambil menatap lembut pada Sasuke.

"Jadi sejak kapan sebenarnya kalian mulai berhubungan?" Pertanyaan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba yang membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

"Untuk apa sensei menanyakan hal yang seperti itu?" Jawab Naruto semakin salah tingkah dengan pandangan Kakashi yang ingin mengorek informasi lebih dalam tentang hubungan mereka.

"Bagaimanapun, hubungan kami masih terbilang baru, bahkan kami baru melakukan itu dalam beberapa hari sebelum misi, oh dan sekali pada saat misi". Jawab Naruto polos mengingat saat mereka melakukannya di gua dikarenakan Sasuke pergi dan tidak kembali dalam sejam, sehingga Naruto mencarinya dan saat Naruto menemukan Sasuke, malah berakhir dengan melakukan hubungan sex. Apakah mungkin saat itu Sasuke sudah tau kalau dia sedang hamil, tapi apa mungkin secepat itu?

"Wah, aku pasti sangat hebat sekali sampai hanya dengan beberapa kali berhubungan sex dengan Sasuke, hasilnya bisa secepat ini". Pikir Naruto membayangkan dirinya yang ternyata sangat tangguh dan perkasa, bahkan Sasuke bisa hamil karena perbuatannya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau katakana pada Nona Tsunade nanti Naruto, dan bagaimana dengan Sakura?" Pertanyaan Kakashi membuat Naruto tersadar kembali.

"Aku kan sudah bilang sensei, Sasuke adalah tanggung jawabku, aku akan sangat membutuhkan bantuan bachan dalam proses kehamilan Sasuke ini. Bagaiamanpun bachan pasti tau apa yang harus dia lakukan puntuk keselamatan Sasuke dan bayi kami nanti. Dan aku bersedia menerima hukuman atau konsekuensi apapun nanti asalkan bachan bersedia membantu Sasuke sepenuhnya, bagiku keselamatan Sasuke dan bayi kami yang terpenting saat ini.

Dan untuk Sakura, aku tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi, bagaimanapun hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi bila hanya dari salah satu pihak sensei. Sasuke hamil karena kami menginkan ini, maksudku, kami berhubungan atas dasar saling mencintai dan tanpa keterpaksaan. Aku yakin Sakura dapat menerima keadaan ini. Lagipula bagiku dan Sasuke, Sakura benar-benar sudah seperti saudara, adik, jadi aku tau Sasuke tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa pada Sakura, dan Sakura tau hal itu, dan aku yakin Sakura tidak akan merusak kebahagian kami". Jawab Naruto yakin.

"Baka, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku hubungan kalian sudah sejauh ini Naruto!" Tiba-tiba Sakura dan Sai sudah berada dibelakang mereka, dan Naruto tidak menyadari kehadiran mereka karena sibuk mengamati Sasuke yang masih terbaring.

"Jangan kau pikir aku bodoh, tidak mengetahui hubungan kalian, dan aku juga melihat tanda kepemilikan pada leher Sasuke kun tadi saat memeriksanya, pasti itu darimu kan? Aku hanya tidak menyangka, ternyata kecurigaanku selama ini tentang hubungan kalian benar. Yah, aku, Ino dan Karin tampaknya harus siap patah hati. Lagipula kau sampai berhasil membuat Sasuke kun hamil, ternyata kau benar-benar hebat Naruto". Ucap Sakura tulus, sepertinya ia lebih memikirkan kebahagiaan dua sahabat terbaiknya daripada memikirkan perasaannya yang baru saja hancur mengetahui orang yang selama ini ia cintai ternyata sudah jadi milik sahabat terbaiknya.

Tapi Sakura menyadari, memang satu-satunya orang yang pantas bersanding dengan sosok Sasuke yang sempurna adalah Naruto. Walau terkadang dulu mereka sering bertengkar karena hal-hal kecil, tapi Sakura yakin, setelah ini Naruto pasti tidak akan bertengkar atau bertindak konyol, dan Naruto akan menjaga Sasuke dengan baik karena Naruto percaya kepada perasaan tulus Naruto pada Sasuke, begitu juga sebaliknya. Sakura menyadari bukan hanya Naruto yang selama ini berusaha mengejar dan mencintai Sasuke, ternyata Sasuke sendiri juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan Naruto. Dengan kata lain, mereka sama-sama menyukai, tapi karena ego atau apapun itu mereka baru menyadari hal itu dan terbukti, mulai sekarang mereka tidak akan terpisahkan karena mereka akan mempunyai bayi, dan Sakura ikut bahagia dengan hal itu.

Kemudian setelah Kakashi, Sai dan Sakura meninggalkan ruangan, tinggallah Naruto dan Sasuke disana. Naruto terus mengenggam jari Sasuke yang keadaannya sudah mulai stabil setelah diberikan obat dan setelah mendengar ceramah panjang lebar Sakura atas apa yang harus mereka lakukan setelah ini. Tapi didalam hati, Naruto masih tetap menyalahkan dirinya karena tidak mengetahui Sasuke sedang hamil. Untung kandungannya tidak apa-apa saat hampir terjatuh dari kuda tadi. Kalau saja Naruto tau Sasuke sedang hamil, dia pasti tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke membahayakan hidupnya dengan tetap menjalankan misi.

"Sasuke, aku akan selalu menjagamu, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu dan anak kita, aku janji akan membahagiakanmu Suke". Ucap Naruto sambil mencium tangan Sasuke.

"Jadi kau tidak akan ke Suna kan Dobe?" tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka matanya, dan Naruto tidak menyangka, justru hal itu yang ditanyakan Sasuke saat pertama sadar.

"Suke, syukurlah akhirnya kau sadar". Ucap Naruto penuh kelegaan saat Sasuke akhirnya membuka matanya, rasanya Naruto ingin merengkuh tubuh Sasuke dalam pelukannya seakan ingin meluapkan kebahagiannya Sasuke baik-baik saja dan sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadi keluarga, tapi tidak jadi Naruto lakukan karena khawatir mengingat Sasuke tidak sendiri sekarang, ada bayi mereka yang sedang tumbuh dalam perut Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mungkin pergi atau meninggalkanmu Suke, itulah janji seumur hidupku". Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat mengetahui untuk saat ini Sasuke ternyata menerima kehadiran bayi mereka, benar kata tabib tadi bahwa Sasuke memang menginginkan kehamilan ini dan sadar sepenuhnya atas keadaannya saat ini.

"Bagaimana perasaanmua saat ini Suke? Apa kau ingin sesuatu atau makan? Aku akan mengambilkan untukmu, atau aku panggil tabib dulu?" Pertanyaan Naruto yang bertubi-tubi membuat perasaan hangat pada diri Sasuke, dia senang Naruto menerima keadaan Sasuke saat ini.

"Tidak perlu Dobe, nanti saja, justru kau lah yang butuh makan, kau terlihat pucat." Ucap Sasuke sambil membelai wajah Naruto melihat gurat kekhawatiran diwajah tampan yang diam-diam selalu ia kagumi tersebut. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah sadar saat tabib berbicara pada Naruto dan menjelaskan keadaannya. Tapi Sasuke ingin mengetahui reaksi Naruto atas kehamilannya, sehingga ia memilih tetap diam, dan saat mendengar permintaan Naruto untuk mundur dari misi dan kembali ke Konoha, celotehan Sakura dan yang lainnya. Sasuke hanya menunggu kesempatan sampai ia dan Naruto benar-benar bisa berdua dan membicarakan rencana mereka selanjutnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan dengan tenang Suke, sementara orang yang kucintai terbaring tak sadarkan diri karena kebodohanku yang tidak menyadari keaadaannya. Aku merasa bodoh sampai tidak mengetahui bahwa ternyata kau sudah mengandung anak kita". Balas Naruto saat Sasuke mengatakan Naruto terlihat pucat.

"Yang penting sekarang kau sudah lebih baik, jadi aku bisa membawamu pulang ke Konoha. Bagaimana menurutmu Suke? Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu dan bayi kita."

Ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke harus mengalihkan wajahnya yang memanas saat mendengar kata "bayi kita", dari mulut Naruto, dan terlintas ide jahil untuk mengerjai Naruto.

"Hei, apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau ini adalah bayimu Dobe? Sementara kita baru berhubungan beberapa hari yang lalu". Pernyataan Sasuke membuat Naruto shock dan bertambah pucat".

"Maksudmu ini bukan bayi ku begitu?" Sasuke tidak dapat menahan senyum saat melihat ekspresi Naruto antara shock dan tidak percaya, dan karena tidak tega mempermainkan Naruto yang seharian sudah sangat mengkhawatirkannya, akhirnya Sasuke berkata, "bodoh, tentu saja ini bayimu, apa kau lupa apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, kau berkali-kali klimaks dan mengisi ku sampai penuh, memangnya sperma siapa yang membuatku begini huh? Kalau bukan milikmu, mana mungkin aku bersedia melakukan itu".

Naruto menahan untuk tidak menerjang Sasuke saat mendengar Sasuke mengatakan hal pribadi seperti itu secara detail, untung saja mereka hanya berdua diruangan tersebut, sehingga tidak ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang kubayangkan akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu Naruto. Tapi saat kau terus berkata tidak bisa membahagiakanku karena masalah keturunan, akhirnya aku berfikir mungkin bila aku hamil, kau bisa berhenti meributkan hal ini. Asal kau tau, bisa bersamamu adalah hal yang paling ku inginkan setelah kembali ke Konoha, apalagi kita akan menjadi keluarga lengkap dengan kehadiran Naruto kecil ditengah kita". Ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto akhirnya tak tahan dan memeluknya.

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa hamil secepat ini Suke, jadi kau benar-benar sudah memikirkan secara matang bahwa memang ini yang kau inginkan Suke"? Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke setelah keadaan kembali tenang. Sasuke lalu menjelaskan pada Naruto rencananya dari awal saat teringat ramuan Orochimaru dan kemudian mengatur aliran chakra agar sang calon bayi bisa tumbuh di dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Konoha, Tsunade bachan akan menanganimu lebih baik Suke, aku tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk lagi padamu, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi Suke" Ucap Naruto yang saat ini sudah berada diatas ranjang yang sama dengan Sasuke sambil memeluk Sasuke. Karena tubuh Sasuke yang masih terasa dingin, Naruto lalu memeluk Sasuke untuk menghangatkan Sasuke, dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan perlakukan Naruto.

"Besok kita akan kembali ke Konoha, aku sudah mengundurkan diri dari misi ini. Bagiku yang terpenting saat ini, kita kembali ke Konoha, biar Tsunade bachan yang menangani kehamilanmu selanjutnya". Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Naruto dan tak berapa lama Naruto lalu mendengar dengkuran halus yang menandakan tampaknya Sasuke sudah tertidur lelap dalam dekapan hangat Naruto, Naruto lalu mencium puncak kepala Sasuke dan mengucapkan "oyasumi my Suke", dan setelah itu Naruto juga tertidur karena seharian setelah penyerangan dan kekhawatirannya pada Sasuke, membuat tubuhnya lelah, dan setelah memastikan Sasuke tertidur dan nyaman dalam pelukannya, Naruto lalu ikut tertidur.

Sementara Sakura dan Sai yang tadi hendak melihat keadaan Sasuke dan mengantarkan makanan pada Naruto hanya dapat terdiam diluar kamar saat tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Naruto dan Sasuke, dan saat ingin masuk ke kamar, melihat Naruto dan Sasuke dalam posisi seperti itu akhirnya tidak jadi masuk dan membiarkan pasangan terpanas Konoha tersebut.

_**"Flashback"**_

Saat Sakura menyeret Sai keluar dari ruangan sesaat setelah kembali dari laporan mereka dari penyerangan tadi siang, Sakura lalu menanyakan atau meminta pendapat Sai tentang yang terjadi pada Sasuke setelah pemeriksaan Sakura pada saat Sasuke terluka.

"Jadi benar mereka mempunyai hubungan yang seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura pada Sai dalam pandangan Sai yang juga seorang laki-laki. "Benar Sakura san, bahkan saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Naruto, Naruto sangat terkejut melihatku saat mengetahui aku berusaha menyerangnya dan Shikamaru saat itu, dan aku baru tau kalau aku mempunyai kemiripan dengan Sasuke. Aku semakin yakin kalau Naruto memang mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Sasuke saat Naruto akan menghajarku saat aku menghina Sasuke yang mengkhianati desa, dan semakin membuatku yakin adalah saat Naruto mati-matian berlatih keras, dan saat Naruto dihajar habis-habisan oleh salah satu anak buah Raikage yang menanyakan keberadaan Sasuke, Naruto bahkan rela menghilangkan harga dirinya dengan bersujud pada Raikage yang berniat membalas dendam atas apa yang dilakukan Sasuke pada kakak nya. Baru pertama kali aku melihat seseorang yang benar-benar bersedia melakukan apapun untuk seseorang yang bahkan tidak mengetahui pengorbanannya selama ini".

"Dan saat Naruto kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke, melihat tatapan mereka, aku yakin Naruto tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, Sasuke juga mempunyai rasa yang sama pada Naruto. Aku tau hubungan mereka selama ini tidak terlalu baik, tapi ada satu hal yang bisa membuktikan bahwa ternyata mereka memang sepasang kekasih."

"Saat kita beristirahat ditengah hutan, dalam perjalanan menuju kesini, Sasuke pergi dan tidak kembali dalam beberapa waktu. Naruto akhirnya mencari Sasuke, sebenarnya saat itu aku hendak tidur, tapi karena aku penasaran ,aku lalu membuntuti Naruto dengan menggunakan bunshinku tanpa sepengetahuannya. Dan saat itu Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang, kemudian aku menyadari, Sasuke sengaja memanggil Naruto ke suatu tempat tersembunyi, aku berhasil mengikuti tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Dan saat itulah aku melihat mereka berhubungan sex."

"Aku cukup terkejut walau memang mencurigai kedekatan mereka, apalagi saat Naruto menatap Sasuke, tapi apa yang kulihat waktu itu seolah menjawab semua pertanyaanku bahwa mereka memang mempunyai hubungan khusus, sampai saat aku mendengar Sasuke hamil".

Penjelasan Sai yang membuat Sakura tidak dapat menghilangkan keterkejutanya, karena Sai yang sebagai anggota tim baru, bisa mengetahui hal ini, sementara Sakura yang selama ini bersama Naruto tidak menyadari perasaan masing-masing Naruto pada Sasuke dan sebaliknya.

"Lebih baik kau lupakan perasaanmu pada Sasuke kun, karena bagaimanpun Sasuke tidak akan pernah memperhatikanmu Sakura, bagi Sasuke hanya ada Naruto, apalagi sekarang mereka akan mempunyai bayi". Sai lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sakura, ia tau Sakura masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan, tapi Sai ingin Sakura bersikap realistis dan menerima kenyataan bahwa tak ada ruang baginya sama sekali untuk berada diantara Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sejujurnya Sakura juga sudah menyerah karena bagaimanapun usahanya, Sasuke tidak pernah peduli padanya. Memang hanya ada Naruto dimata Sasuke dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Sudah saatnya Sakura bersikap dewasa dan menerima kenyataan ini. Lagipula melihat dua orang sahabat yang ia sayangi bersatu bukan merupakan hal yang buruk, Sakura ikut berbahagia bahwa Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan Naruto sebagai pasangannya, karena memang hanya Naruto yang pantas mendampingi Sasuke.

_**"End of Flashback"**_

Keesokan harinya, setelah Naruto berpamitan pada pangeran Sora, Menma dan pada Kakashi, Sai, Sakura, dan akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke bersiap meninggalkan kerajaan. Tabib istana memberikan beberapa ramuan yang bisa membantu Sasuke bertahan dalam perjalan mereka nanti. Tadinya Naruto ingin membawa Sasuke dengan cara seperti biasa yaitu berjalan atau menggendong Sasuke, tapi langsung mendapat jitakan dari Sakura, dan Menma lalu meminta pada pangeran Sora agar memberikan paling tidak kereta kuda agar Sasuke bisa tetap aman.

Pada awalnya Naruto dan Sasuke menolak, karena tidak ingin merepotkan lebih, tapi demi memikirkan keselamatan Sasuke dan kehamilannya, akhirnya mereka menerima tawaran Sora. Kemudian mereka mulai meninggalkan gerbang kerajaan dan perjalanan kembali pulang ke Konoha dimulai. Perjalanan memakan waktu sekitar dua hari, jadi mereka mungkin akan beristirahat di penginapan terdekat demi menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Malam hampir menjelang dan mereka baru sampai setengah perjalanan, bila lancar, kemungkinan besok malam mereka akan sampai di Konoha. Mereka lalu bermalam disebuah penginapan, dengan salah satu pesuruh kerajaan yang mengantar mereka dengan kereta kuda. Mereka memesan 2 kamar, satu untuk pesuruh kerajaan, dan satu lagi untuk Naruto dan Sasuke. Saat sampai di kamar, Naruto lalu menyiapkan futon tambahan untuknya, Sasuke lalu berkata, itu tidak perlu, karena mereka bisa tidur bersama.

Sebelumnya Kakashi telah mengirimkan laporan pada Konoha bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke mundur dari misi karena ada satu hal yang akan mereka jelaskan nanti saat mereka sampai.

Mereka lalu mengganti pakaian mereka dengan yukata, dan Naruto juga memesan banyak sekali makanan untuk mereka berdua.

Saat seorang pelayan perempuan mengantarkan pesanan Naruto, perempuan itu hampir pingsan saat melihat Naruto yang membukakan pintu dengan hanya menggunakan yukata. Dada Naruto yang bidang terlihat karena Naruto tidak terlalu mengikat erat yukata tersebut, ditambah dengan rambut Naruto yang basah dan dengan senyum menawan, kalau Sasuke tidak pura-pura batuk, mungkin perempuan yang terpesona tersebut bebar-benar pingsan. Sepertinya mengingatkan tingkah perempuan tersebut dengan salah satu sahabat Naruto yang selalu pingsan bila berhadapan dengannya.

"Saat kau sudah akan jadi seorang ayah, kenapa kau malah sempat-sempatnya tebar pesona begitu Dobe?" Suara mengancam Sasuke terdengar membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri, menghadapi kecemburuan Sasuke.

"Hehe, kau pasti bercanda Suke, bagaimana mungkin aku tertarik dengan perempuan, sementara dihadapanku saat ini terdapat seseorang yang sangat menawan yang membuatku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya". Jawab Naruto yang hanya mendapat dengusan Sasuke.

"Lagi pula aku tidak pernah tertarik pada perempuan, karena aku adalah Sasukesexual, kau mengerti Suke?" Dan Sasuke hanya dapat membalas "Dobe", dan menghindari tatapan Naruto yang membuatnya ingin melakukan hal yang biasa mereka lalukan yaitu making love.

Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian makan dengan tenang. "Besok kita akan berangkat pagi Suke, aku harap semua berjalan lancar, dan setelah sampai, aku ingin kau pindah ke rumahku, aku ingin melihat pertumbuhan bayi kita dan menjagamu". Sasuke hanya mengangguk, lagipula ia tidak ingin sendiri, entah karena bawaan calon bayi mereka, tapi Sasuke tidak ingin jauh sama sekali dari Naruto.

Kemudian mereka bersiap tidur, saat akan tidur, Naruto lalu menyadari ukuran perut Sasuke yang sudah agak membesar. Naruto lalu duduk dan menghadap Sasuke.

"Suke, apa pertumbuhan kandungan biasanya memang secepat ini? Kemarin rasanya masih belum terlalu terlihat, tapi sekarang sudah mulai terlihat seperti ini". Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus perut Sasuke yang tertutup yukata, tapi tidak bisa menyembunyikan bahwa perut itu tidak lagi rata.

"Entahlah Dobe, ini memang bukan kehamilan normal, lagipila ini hasil ramuan ditambah spermamu yang terlalu kencang, mungkin karena itu pertumbuhannya cepat". Jawab Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke tau, kehamilannya ini tidak akan berlangsung dalam 9 bulan seperti pada umumnya. Memang diluar akal sehat, karena kehamilan ini hanya akan berlangsung selama 2 minggu an. Itupun bila janin tersebut bisa berkembang didalam tubuhnya. Bagaimanapun dibutuhkan teknis khusus untuk menjamin semua berjalan lancar. Karena itulah mereka harus segera kembali untuk mendapatkan penanganan yang lebih lanjut.

Naruto lalu memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedang terbaring. Benar-benar sangat menggoda, kalau tidak ingat Sasuke sedang hamil, pasti Naruto sudah menyerangnya, tapi Naruto tampaknya harus menahan diri. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin disentuh oleh Naruto, dan Sasuke bukannya tidak menyadari Naruto memperhatikannya dan mencoba menahan diri. Saat Naruto akan beranjak karena merasa tenggorokannya tiba-tiba kering, Sasuke lalu menahannya.

"Mau kemana Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang menyadari Naruto menghindari memandangnya setelah pikiran kotor Naruto mulai menguasainya.

"Err, aku haus Suke, aku mau minum". Jawab Naruto.

"Dobe, cium aku".Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengatakan hal itu sehingga membuat Naruto menatapnya kembali yang terbaring, sementara dari tadi Naruto berusaha tidak melakukannya.

"Ini perintah". Lanjut Sasuke karena tau Naruto pasti akan menolaknya.

"Ini adalah permintaan bayimu, apa kau tidak mau melakukannya"? Tanya Sasuke membuat Naruto rasanya ingin menghantam kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

"Kau tau Suke, kita tidak boleh berhubungan selama kandunganmu belum stabil, walaupun aku bodoh, tapi aku cukup tau hal ini".

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu memuaskanku Dobe, aku hanya ingin kau menciumku, menyentuhku, karena aku benar-benar menginginkanmu".

Naruto lalu merendahkan tubuhnya dan memagut bibir Sasuke dalam ciuman yang lembut. Hanya mengantarkan perasaan masing-masing. Sementara tangan Sasuke meremas yukata Naruto sehingga dada Naruto terlihat karena yukatanya melorot sesaat kemudian, Sasuke lalu memainkan tangannya pada dada Naruto yang selalu membuatnya bergairah ingin disentuh lebih. Naruto lalu semakin memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut Sasuke mengajak bermain lebih panas. Tanpa sadar Naruto telah berada diatas tubuh Sasuke sambil tangannya menyangga agar tidak benar-benar menghimpit tubuh yang sangat ia gilai tersebut karena dapat membahayakan kandungan Sasuke.

Tak terasa kejantanan Naruto dan Sasuke mulai menegang saat sentuhan dan ciuman semakin liar. Naruto bahkan menggesekkan kejantanan mereka seakan menggoda Sasuke lebih.

"Nghhh Dobeee, ahhhh". Suara desahan Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto, dan dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto lalu beranjak dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Suke, maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya". Sasuke yang awalnya menikmati permainan mereka yang mulai panas akhirnya tersadar, dan kemudian duduk disamping Naruto. Sasuke lalu memeluk Naruto dari belakang, karena Naruto tidak mau menatapnya karena merasa bersalah.

"Hn, aku mengerti Dobe". Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang. Naruto menjadi sedikit lebih tenang setelah Sasuke memeluknya. Naruto lalu mencium kening Sasuke. "Maaf Suke, setelah keadaanmu benar-benar stabil, kita akan melanjutkan yang tadi. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu dan bayi kita". Setelah itu mereka lalu berbaring dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Pagi sekali Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, Naruto lalu langsung mendapati Sasuke masih tertidur, tapi keadaan Sasuke tampak tidak teratur. Dadanya naik turun dengan cepat dan keringat dingin mengalir melewati kulit pucatnya yang semakin memucat. Naruto semakin panik saat berusaha membangunkan Sasuke, tapi tidak dijawab sama sekali oleh Sasuke.

Naruto kemudian teringat peringatan tabib istana yang memberikan beberapa ramuan untuk menguatkan kehamilan Sasuke sebelum keadaan Sasuke benar-benar stabil. Naruto lalu bergegas ke barang bawaan mereka dan mengeluarkan botol putih pemberian tabib kemarin. Karena terlalu berbahagia dengan keadaan mereka sekarang, sehingga Naruto lupa menyuruh Sasuke meminum ramuan tersebut.

Naruto lalu bergegas kembali ke tempat Sasuke, berusaha membangunkan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tak kunjung membuka matanya, dan keringat semakin mengalir deras. Naruto lalu meminum ramuan tersebut dan mengalirkannya melalui mulut Sasuke, paling tidak Sasuke harus meminum ramuan tersebut agar cukup kuat sampai di Konoha. Walau tidak semua ramuan tersebut berhasil ditelan Sasuke dan malah mengalir disela bibir Sasuke saat luput dan tak tertelan, tapi paling tidak keadaan Sasuke sudah berangsur normal.

Naruto lalu cepat mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian Sasuke, ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama. Naruto dan Sasuke akan berangkat saat ini juga. Tapi bila memakai kereta kuda, mereka akan lama sampai, maka setelah membereskan semua perlengkapan mereka, dan Sasuke sudah mulai bernafas teratur, Naruto lalu menemui pengantar dari kerajaan dan mengatakan mereka akan menempuh perjalanan seperti biasa tanpa kereta kuda karena lebih cepat.

Naruto lalu menggendong Sasuke dipunggungnya, melilitkan tangan Sasuke pada sekitar lehernya agar tidak jatuh, dan dengan bantuan bunshin untuk membawa barang-barang mereka. Naruto lalu melompat dari pohon kepohon dan berusaha mengurangi pijakan yang terlalu keras pada setiap dahan yang ia lewati karena berbahaya bagi Sasuke.

Akhirnya tanpa istirahat sekalipun, Naruto berhasil sampai di Konoha, dan disambut tatapan heran dari Kotetsu dan Izumo saat melihat Sasuke yang berada dipunggung Naruto, mereka berfikir mungkin Sasuke terluka, dan menyadari hanya Naruto dan Sasuke yang kembali, Kakashi, Sakura dan Sai tidak ada.

Naruto langsung mengantarkan Sasuke ke rumah sakit dan dengan bunshin yang satu lagi memanggil agar Tsunade segera datang ke rumah sakit untuk menangani Sasuke lebih lanjut.

Saat pintu rumah sakit terbuka dan melihat Tsunade datang dengan terburu-buru dengan Sizune yang berada dibelakangnya, Naruto menghampiri Tsunade, "Nenek, tolong selamatkan Sasuke nek". Ucapnya memohon, dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah karena tidak beristirahat sama sekali, sebelum Sizune mamaksa Naruto untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Saat pintu tertutup dan hanya terdengar Suara Tsunade yang memerintahkan Sizune untuk melakukan pertolongan pada Sasuke, Naruto merosot lemas pada pintu, belum pernah ia merasa kakinya selemas ini selama hidupnya, Naruto kemudian memejamkan mata dan berdoa untuk keselamatan Sasuke.

_**TBC**_

_**Special thanks to :**_

_**kirei- neko, Dee chan – tik, Uzumaki NaruSasu, gothiclolita89, Nissa 'sangpemimpi, lovelyKyuu, Ahn Ryuuki, Ntoe.D Uzumaki, Shawokey, , Naminamifrid, EvilFrea, yassir2374, , Amour-chan, Guest Aicinta, FansNaruSasu, ratih, rarra, sheren, amour-chan, EthanXel, Cosmo, , himawari, Augesteca, MintMojo, Kuro Rozu LA, dan Yuu (Hug tight all of you guys). **_

_**Author Note:**_

_**Haiii haii minanasannn…*ditimpuk rame2*, gomen baru bisa update sekarang. Karena baru ada waktu, karena kesibukan kerja, dan mikirin ide fic selanjutnya makanya baru bisa saya lanjutkan. Gomen, tadinya ingin tamat 3 chapter saja, tapi kayaknya ga bisa, mudah-mudahan chap 4 besok terakhir.**_

_**Terima kasih buat minna yang bersedia mengikuti fic gaje saya ini, arigato gozaimasu minnasan *bungkuk2* terima kasih atas dukungannya juga, mudah-mudahan chap ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.**_

_**Dan untuk kehamilan Sasuke, mungkin hanya berlangsung 2 minggu *dihajaredramerame*, soalnya ga bisa ngebayangin Sasuke dengan perut buncit selama 9 bulan…#rasengganchidorieee#, dan lagipula ini hasil ramuan Orochimaru, jadi semua bisa terjadi (maksudloeee?)… **_

_**Terakhir, mari kita semarakkan fanfic NaruSasu SasuNaru, lets spread NaruSasu SasuNaru, read n review please. Sankyu minaasan.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Promise**_

_**Summary : Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dan ditangani langsung oleh Tsunade, apakah kehamilan Sasuke dapat berjalan lancar? Bagaimana tanggapan orang-orang terdekat perihal hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke. **_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Pairing : NarutoXSasuke**_

_**Disclameirs : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : Yaoi, BL Lemon, Mpreg, OOC, Mistypos, Gaje **_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, ARE YOU BLIND OR SOMETHING? I TOLD IT'S A YAOI, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ OK? NO FLAME**_

_**Promise**_

Naruto sedang mengamati Sasuke yang tertidur pulas setelah keaadaannya stabil yang ditangani langsung oleh Tsunade. Dan Naruto bisa sedikit lega karena Sasuke berada dibawah pengawasan dokter yang tepat untuk kehamilannya yang tidak biasa, apalagi setelah mendengar penjelasan Tsunade.

_**"Flash back"**_

"Aku tidak menyangka hasilnya akan secepat ini, aku tidak percaya kalian berdua benar-benar melakukannya". Ucap Tsunade begitu selesai menyelamatkan nyawa Sasuke yang sempat dalam bahaya karena kehamilannya.

"Ehhh? Apa maksud bachan? Tanya Naruto bingung, karena tidak memperkirakan jawaban Tsunade yang tidak terkejut sama sekali atas apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Tsunade lalu menyadari, Naruto sama sekali tidak mengetahui atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu tentang rencana Uchiha terakhir tersebut. Sebenarnya Sasuke dari awal memang tidak perduli dengan dengan kelanjutan klan nya atau hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan keturunan dan sebagainya. Sampai setelah ia kembali ke Konoha, Tsunade memanggilnya dan membicarakan hal tersebut dengan Sasuke.

"Apa maksud mu? Aku tidak kembali kesini untuk membangun kembali klan ku, cukup aku sebagai keturunan terakhir Uchiha. Untuk hal seperti itu aku sama sekali tidak berniat atau memikirkannya". Jawaban Sasuke pada Tsunade saat ditanyakan hal yang sangat mengangganggu dan tidak pernah ia pikirkan sama sekali sejak kembali menginjakkan kakinya kembali ke desa kelahirannya.

"Apakah benar-benar tidak ada sama sekali kunoichi yang menarik bagimu Sasuke? Apa hanya Naruto yang ada dipikiranmu?" Ucapan Tsunade yang tadinya tidak begitu diacuhkan Sasuke, setelah nama Naruto dibawa-bawa membuat sang Uchiha tersebut langsung berdiri dan menanggalkan kesopannya menghadapi orang no 1 di desa tersebut.

"Kalaupun memang benar, itu bukan urusanmu. Kurasa perbincangan kita cukup sampai disini, aku permisi". Balas Sasuke yang tampaknya sudah tak bisa berbasa-basi dengan Tsunade.

"Jadi benar, kau mempunyai perasaan khusus pada Naruto?" Perkataan Tsunade kemudian menghentikan langkah Sasuke yang baru menyentuh pintu untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Bukan urusanmu". Dan Sasuke pun berlalu dari hadapan Tsunade. Hilang sudah dinding dan topeng yang selama ini ia bangun. Dengan mudahnya Tsunade membaca bahwa Sasuke memang mengharapkan Naruto setelah kembali ke Konoha. Apakah ia begitu mudah ditebak sehingga Tsunade dapat dengan mudah mengetahuinya. Apakah teman-temannya yang lain, bahkan Kakashi juga mengetahui hal ini. Bukankah selama ini ia berhasil menyembinyikan hal tersebut dengan sangat baik menurut perkiraannya. Bahkan orang yang bersangkutan sekalipun yaitu Naruto tidak mengetahui kalau Sasuke sebenarnya menggantungkan harapannya pada pemuda pirang tersebut.

Memang pada awalnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak memikirkan keturunan dan sebagainya, karena memang pada dasarnya tidak ada satu kunoichi pun yang menarik baginya, termasuk teman satu tim nya atau mantan satu tim nya yaitu Sakura dan Karin. Menurut Sasuke, tidak ada hal yang menarik dari dua sosok kunoichi tersebut. Satu-satunya wanita yang sangat Sasuke cintai adalah ibunya sendiri. Tapi sayangnya, tidak satupun kunoichi yang bisa mewakili ibu Sasuke, bila pun ada, mungkin Sasuke sudah menjatuhkan pilihan pada gadis beruntung tersebut, tapi kenyataannya ia tak menemukan satupun. Jangankan sama atau seperti ibunya, bahkan mendekati tipikal ibunya pun tidak ada yang sesuai

Lagi pula ada seseorang yang dari dulu selalu mengganggunya, berisik, terlalu hiper aktif dan selalu menarik perhatiannya bahkan bertengkar dengannya karena hal-hal sepele, yaitu Naruto satu-satunya orang yang Sasuke pikirkan. Baginya pengorbanan Naruto selama ini untuk menyelamatkannya dan membawanya kembali ke Konoha merupakan hal yang tidak bisa ia acuhkan begitu saja. Mengingat betapa besar pengorbanan Naruto untuknya. Naruto bahkan tidak peduli jurus yang akan menghantam tubuhnya, pertarungan yang mungkin menghilangkan nyawanya, semua demi Sasuke. Naruto seakan tutup mata dan tidak peduli dengan sakit dan perih yang ia dapatkan yang ia lakukan semua untuk Sasuke, dan Sasuke tidak dapat menyangkalnya.

Maka tidak salah, saat Sasuke yang saat itu benar benar berada dalam kegelapan, dan satu-satunya penerangnya adalah sosok Naruto. Naruto yang dulu selalu bertengkar dengannya karena hal kecil, Naruto yang sangat berisik dan tak bisa diam. Siapa sangka sosok tersebut bisa berubah 180°. Naruto tetap ninja penuh kejutan no 1 Konoha, tapi siapa sangka ia bisa tumbuh se hebat dan se dewasa sekarang. Tubuhnya yang semakin atletis dan tegap dengan dada bidang dan perut six pack yang terbentuk sempurna, kulit tan yang semakin eksotis, dan wajah yang dulu selalu Sasuke katai bodoh, sekarang tampak semakin tampan, dan dewasa, ditambah kekuatannya yang tak bisa diremehkan. Membuat Sasuke tersadar, kalau ia memang mempunyai perasaan khusus pada sahabat sekaligus rival satu tim nya tersebut.

Setelah kembali ke Konoha, Naruto malah seolah menghindarinya, membuat Sasuke kesal. Kalau dulu Naruto yang terus-terusan mengejar Sasuke, maka saat ini Sasuke bertekad bahwa ia akan berusaha membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatian hanya padanya dan memastikan Naruto akan menjadi miliknya. Tapi perbincangannya dengan Tsunade beberapa waktu lalu membuat Sasuke berfikir ulang. Apa mungkin Naruto juga mempunyai keinginan yang sama dengannya yaitu keturunan. Sejujurnya Sasuke tidak tau tentang bagaimana perasaan Naruto terhadapnya sampai sekarang, mengingat pengorbanan mati-matian Naruto untuknya, apakah Sasuke boleh seedikit berharap bahwa Naruto mempunyai rasa yang sama denga apa yang ia rasakan.

Ditambah kenyataan bahwa saat melawan Pain, Hinata yang dari dulu Sasuke tau menyukai Naruto menyatakan perasaan padanya. Pada saat mendengar bertita tersebut, tanpa sadar sharinggan Sasuke langsung aktif. Sasuke mengetahui kalau Hinata memang menaruh perhatian pada Naruto, semua orang juga tau dari cara ia bersikap di hadapan Naruto, dan herannya, Naruto sendiri tidak menanggapi hal tersebut. Tapi Sasuke bisa bernafas lega saat mengetahui Naruto tidak membalas perasaan Hinata. Ternyata gadis itu bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kemudian saat Sakura menyatakan perasaan pada Naruto yang tujuan sebenarnya adalah menghentikan Naruto mengejar Sasuke, dan yang mengejutkan Naruto menolaknya. Padahal dari dulu Naruto selalu berusaha mencari perhatian Sakura, kenapa disaat Sakura menyerah pada rasa sukanya pada Sasuke dan menginginkan Naruto jadi kekasihnya, Naruto malah menolak dengan alasan, ia benci dengan orang yang membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Padahal Naruto sendiri melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu membohongi perasaannya dan berusaha menghindari Sasuke yang sebenarnya ia anggap lebih dari saudara, Naruto memang mencintai Sasuke, begitupun sebaliknya.

Sasuke sendiri pernah hampir membunuh Sakura dan Karin demi mencapai tujuannya. Tetapi kenapa ia tidak pernah berniat atau mencoba membunuh Naruto yang merupakan rival dan sangat mengaganggu nya saat itu? Sasuke bahkan tidak membunuh Naruto, padahal ia mempunyai banyak kesempatan melakukan itu dan juga merupakan salah satu syarat untuk membangkitkan "mangekyu sharinggan". Ya, Sasuke tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah melakukan itu karena ia mencintai Naruto.

Karena memikirkan Naruto, akhirnya Sasuke mengambil sebuah keputusan yang akan merubah hidupnya dan Naruto kemudian menemui Tsunade dan mengutarakan niatnya.

"Apa aku bisa hamil?" Pertanyaan Sasuke barusan sukses membuat Tsunade menyemburkan teh yang baru diminumnya barusan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Uchiha? Hal tersebut mustahil dilakukan". Jawab Tsunade dan berfikir bahwa Sasuke sudah tidak waras menanyakan hal tersebut padanya.

"Tapi itu bisa terjadi kan Hokage sama? Aku tau kau pasti pernah mengetahui tentang hal ini sebagai salah satu ninja medis terkenal". Balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Tsunade kemudian menghela nafas panjang, tidak menyangka efek pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke beberapa saat lalu akan membawa Uchiha muda tersebut kembali menghadapnya dengan pertanyaan yang tidak biasa tersebut.

"Kalaupun aku berkata bahwa benar ada suatu cara untuk lelaki bisa hamil, memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Tsunade kemudian kembali menantang Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin mencobanya, dan aku juga punya satu cara yang bisa menambah kemungkinan keberhasilan kehamilan ini. Aku tau Orochimaru pernah membuat suatu ramuan yang bisa membuat seorang lelaki hamil, dan bila dipadukan dengan ninjutsu medis yang akan kau berikan padaku, kemungkinannya akan semakin besar bukan?" Jawab Sasuke kemudian, dan Tsunade dapat melihat kesungguhan dimata Sasuke.

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu Sasuke, karena kau tau hal ini sangat berbahaya". Tsunade melanjutkan setelah mendengar rencana Sasuke.

"Aku telah memikirkannya, dan aku yakin dengan keputusanku". Balas Sasuke yakin dengan resiko yang akan ia dapatkan bila tetap menjalankan rencana untuk hamil tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba membantumu, jadi dengan kata lain kau sama sekali tidak berminat dengan kunoichi yang selalu mengejarmu diluar sana?" Tanya Tsunade kemudian.

"Aku rasa tidak perlu bertanya pun, kau tau jawabannya kan Hokage sama? Aku tidak berminat sama sekali apalagi memikirkan mempunyai keturunan dari mereka, yang aku bayangkan akan menghabiskan sisa waktu ku setelah kembali ke Konoha bersama Naruto. Kau tau alasanku kembali karenanya, dan untuknya juga aku akan menempuh apapun bahkan membuat diriku hamil sekalipun akan ke lakukan." Jawab Sasuke yakin dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto? Memangnya kalian sudah mempunyai hubungan yang seperti itu saat itu?" Tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Aku akan memastikannya dalam waktu dekat ini, bila berjalan lancar, keinginanmu akan tercapai, yaitu kelanjutan klan ku. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin apakah keturunan ku nanti akan mempunyai sharinggan. Karena sharinggan hanya akan didapat dari keturunan murni, karena itu percuma kau memaksa ku untuk memilih salah satu kunoichi diluar sana untuk menjadi pendampingku, karena aku sendiri tidak yakin. Tapi aku yakin untuk melanjutkan keturunan ku bersama Naruto." Jawab Sasuke semakin mantap.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang benar-benar yakin, urusan Naruto aku serahkan padamu, tapi bila kau memang ingin mencoba, maka kita bisa memulai besok. Aku akan mencoba membangun ruang khusus pengganti rahim untuk bayi mu nanti, datanglah besok." Ucap Tsunade menjelaskan langkah yang akan mereka lakukan untuk mencapai tujuan Sasuke. Maka sejak pembicaraan tersebut, Sasuke secara diam-diam menemui Tsunade untuk melakukan treatment tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan seorang pun kecuali Shizune. Karena memang sedang tidak ada misi bagi Sasuke, sehingga ia bisa fokus untuk program kehamilannya nanti.

"_**End of Flash Back" **_

"Jadi bachan tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan ku dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto pada Tsunade setelah menjelaskan kondisi Sasuke dan kehamilan Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mengejutkan Tsunade.

"Tentu saja tidak, lagi pula aku aku terlibat dari awal dengan hal yang terjadi pada kalian berdua. Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka hasilnya bisa secepat ini dan sejak kapan kalian mulai berhubungan? Harusnya aku melarang Sasuke untuk ikut misi kali ini, lagi pula sudah ada Sai, tapi Sasuke memaksa ku untuk mengikut sertakannya dalam misi ini, jadi aku terpaksa mengizinkan walau sudah kujelaskan masih perlu untuk menyempurnakan rahim atau lebih tepatnya ruang bagi bayi kalian kelak. Tapi syukurlah hasilnya ternyata bisa seperti ini, Sasuke hamil dan calon bayi kalian tampaknya akan tumbuh dengan sempurna. Dan perlu ku ingatkan, ini bukan kehamilan normal, sehingga tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama supaya Sasuke bisa melahirkan. Dan hal ini tentu sangat berbahaya bagi Sasuke dan bayi kalian, untuk itu aku akan mencoret namamu dari semua misi yang akan kau jalankan, yah walaupun pada awal nya kau berencana untuk ke Suna setelah misi selesai, tapi aku tetap mencantumkan nama mu di beberapa misi kedepan, siapa tau kau berubah pikiran."

"Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah menjaga Sasuke, Sasuke saat ini keadaanya sudah stabil, tapi dalam kurang dari dua minggu, bila berjalan lancar, Sasuke akan melahirkan, aku dan Shizune yang akan menangani, tapi yang jadi tugasmu sekarang adalah memastikan Sasuke baik-baik saja. Kau harus mengawasi Sasuke 24 jam, kau tidak boleh lengah atau meninggalkannya apapun alasannya karena kemungkinan terburuk bisa saja terjadi. Dan yang paling penting, kau harus menjaga emosi Sasuke, jangan sampai ia melakukan hal yang bisa membahayakan nyawanya dan bayi kalian karena tindakan konyolmu, kau mengerti Naruto? Bagaimanapun sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi ayah." Penjelasan Tsunade kemudian menepuk bahu Naruto dan berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik nya sendiri.

Naruto kemudian membuat bunshin, ia menugaskan bunshinnya tersebut untuk kembali ke rumah dan membersihkan rumah yang sudah lama ia tinggali tersebut agar lebih layak untuk ditinggali bersama Sasuke sekarang. Bagaimanapun rumahnya saat ini tentu tidak layak untuk Sasuke. Karena rumah Naruto pasti sangat berantakan, dan ia tak ingin Sasuke tidak nyaman, sehingga ia akan membersihkan dan sedikit merubah susunan rumah kecilnya agar nyaman untuk ditinggalinya bersama Sasuke.

Keesokan harinya, saat mentari bersinar dan cahaya tersebut masuk melalui jendela kamar rumah sakit, membuat Sasuke mengeliat tak nyaman karena terbangun dari tidurnya. Saat membuka matanya, Sasuke kembali menemukan dirinya berada di ruang serba putih, seingatnya terakhir kali ia masih berada di penginapan dalam perjalanan kembali ke Konoha bersama Naruto. Sasuke kemudian menyadari Naruto tertidur pulas disamping tangannya. Sasuke kemudian mengelus rambut pirang yang terasa lembut dijarinya, ternyata rambut Naruto sangat lembut, dan entah kenapa Sasuke semakin mengagumi Naruto.

Merasakan seseorang menyentuh rambutnya, akhirnya membangunkan Naruto dari tidurnya dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang memainkan jarinya dirambut Naruto.

"Ohayo Suke, bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini"? Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat saat melihat wajah Sasuke tidak sepucat kemarin.

"Hn, aku baik-baik saja Dobe, maaf sudah membuatmu cemas". Balas Sasuke, karena selalu membuat Naruto khawatir.

"Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu? Aku akan mencarikannya untukmu, oh dan sebentar lagi bachan akan memeriksa kondisi mu sebelum pulang kerumah ku". Naruto menjelaskan.

"Aku ingin makan ramen dan tomat Dobe, bisa kau carikan untuk ku?" Tanya Sasuke yang berusaha duduk karena rasanya badannya pegal setelah terpaksa tiduran karena badannya yang lemas akibat kehamilannya.

"Tentu, aku akan mencarikan untuk mu Suke". Jawab Naruto dan kemudian membuat bunshin untuk memenuhi permintaan Sasuke, dan mengingat obrolannya dengan Tsunade untuk tidak meninggalkan Sasuke apapun alasannya. Setelah bunshin Naruto pergi, Naruto kemudian duduk kembali dan tak henti tersenyum karena teringat bahwa Sasuke ternyata sudah merencananakan ini dengan Tsunade.

"Jadi katakan padaku Suke, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau bekerja sama dengan bachan agar bisa hamil? Kalau aku tau, aku pasti tidak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkan desa atau menjalankan misi, sementara kau sedang dalam tahap penyempurnaan untuk bisa hamil. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan kau sampai memikirkan sejauh ini untuk bisa hamil, apa kau sebegitu ingin mempunyai keturunan Suke?" Tanya Naruto karena penasaran dan tidak menyangka dengan yang dilakukan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak pernah menginginkan keturunan bila maksudmu untuk kelanjutan klan ku Naruto. Hanya saja setelah hokage memanggilku dan menanyakan hal ini, aku menolak karena aku tidak butuh hal yang seperti itu. Tapi aku berubah pikiran dan ingin mempunyai keturunan darimu, untuk itu lah aku meminta bantuan Tsunade, dan ia bersedia membantuku, dan seperti kau lihat, aku sudah mengandung anak mu, anak kita". Balas Sasuke sambil membelai perutnya yang sudah menunjukkan kehamilannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagia yang terpancar dari kedua wajah mereka saat Tsunade memeriksa keadaan Sasuke dan mengatakan bahwa kandungan Sasuke dalam keadaan baik, dan bayi mereka tumbuh dengan pesat, dan mengizinkan mereka pulang. Saat Naruto membawa Sasuke keluar rumah sakit, mereka bertemu Ino yang ingin mengunjungi Chouji yang akhirnya terpaksa dibawa ke RS setelah kebanyakan makan yakiniku yang membuatnya tak bisa bergerak dan terpaksa dilarikan ke rumah sakit oleh Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Oi Naruto, kau sudah kembali dari misi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?". Sapa Ino yang melihat Naruto baru mengambil beberapa obat untuk Sasuke dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Oh, hai Ino, iya, aku mundur dari misi karena satu hal, tapi Kakashi, Sai dan Sakura masih melanjutkan misi kok". Jawab Naruto kemudian.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto? Apa kau terluka sampai harus membuatmu kembali tanpa menyelesaikan misimu? Tidak seperti kau yang biasanya". Ucap Ino sambil mengamati gesture Naruto yang terlihat salah tingkah dan tidak tau harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaannya. Karena terlalu memikirkan keadaan Sasuke dan terlalu gembira setelah mendengar kalau Sasuke akan baik-baik saja dan Tsunade ternyata tidak keberatan atas hubungan mereka, Naruto bahkan lupa mendiskusikan dengan Sasuke dan Tsunade apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti. Menyembunyikan perihal kehamilan Sasuke atau membiarkan orang terdekat dan desa tau bahwa Sasuke sedang hamil?

Ino lalu mengamati Naruto dari ujung rambut sampai kaki, dan tidak menemukan ada hal aneh atau terlihat cedera ditubuh Naruto. Memang terkadang Naruto terpaksa ke rumah sakit setelah menjalankan misi, dikarenakan Naruto yang terkadang terlalu memaksakan diri dan berakibat fatal yaitu dengan luka-luka, namun hal tersebut merupakan hal yang wajar bagi seorang ninja. Tapi saat ini Ino sama sekali tak menemukan tanda itu. Sementara Naruto sedang berfikir dan mencari alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Dobe?" Suara Sasuke menginterupsi Naruto yang masih sibuk mencari alasan, tapi kehadiran Sasuke akhirnya menyadarkannya dan mendapati Sasuke sedang berjalan kearahnya dan Ino.

"Kau lama sekali Dobe, apa kita bisa pulang sekarang"? Tanya Sasuke dan tidak mengacuhkan Ino yang berada tak jauh dari Naruto. Ino tampak terkejut Sasuke juga berada di rumah sakit ini, bila Naruto berada di RS sementara ia tak tampak terluka atau cedera, apa mungkin yang cedera adalah Sasuke? Ino lalu mengamati Sasuke, tapi ia tidak menemukan hal aneh, kecuali perutnya yang tampak tidak rata seperti biasanya, malah tampak seperti Chouji yang memang suka sekali makan, walau tidak sebesar Chouji, tapi perutnya Nampak lebih berisi.

"Hai Sasuke kun, kenapa kau dan Naruto berada disini? Apa kalian baik-baik saja atau mendapatkan cedera? Tapi aku tidak melihat ada yang luka atau cedera, kecuali bagian", Ino tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan hanya memandang penasaran pada perut Sasuke yang tampak lebih besar dari biasanya.

Naruto kemudian dengan segera mendekati Sasuke dan melindungi Sasuke dari tatapan penasaran Ino.

"Err, itu bisa ku jelaskan nanti Ino, kami harus buru-buru, kami permisi". Ucap Naruto dan kemudian menarik tangan Sasuke dan pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih penasaran.

Sasuke hanya mengikuti Naruto dalam diam dan tanpa sadar, sepanjang jalan mereka mengacuhkan orang-orang yang menyapa mereka sampai Naruto dan Sasuke sampai di rumah dengan Naruto yang tetap menggandeng tangan Sasuke sepanjang perjalanan mereka.

"Akhirnya kita sampai, nah Sasuke, mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal bersama dan aku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun mengusikmu, mereka akan berhadapan denganku bila berani melakukan hal itu." Ucapan Naruto dan membuat Sasuke akhirnya mengerti alasan Naruto membawanya pergi sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Aku mengerti, kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya Dobe". Sasuke lalu mencoba membiasakan diri berada di rumah baru nya tersebut, ternyata tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Seingatnya terakhir kali ia kesini, kamar Naruto terlihat seperti kamar laki-laki pada umumya, hanya sedikit berantakan dan tidak teratur, tapi sekarang Sasuke melihat kamar yang biasa berantakan, terlihat lebih rapi dan teratur. Dan Sasuke lalu mengingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan terakhir kali pada saat ia membawa Naruto dalam keadaan mabuk, dan mengingat sentuhan-sentuhan Naruto padanya, entah mengapa ia ingin merasakannya lagi, apa mungkin ini adalah bawaan dari kehamilannya?

Sasuke lalu keluar dari kamar tersebut dan tidak menemukan Naruto di ruang utama, ia lalu mendengar Naruto bersenandung kecil dari arah dapur. Naruto tampak mencoba memasak sesuatu dan tampaknya ia mengalami kesulitan.

"Perlu bantuan Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang mengamati gerak-gerik Naruto tanpa tau harus melakukan apa pada bahan-bahan tersebut.

"Ah, Sasuke, aku hanya memcoba membuatkanmu makanan yang baik untuk bayi kita, yang bergizi tinggi, karena kau memerlukan nutrisi yang baik untuk pertumbuhan bayi kita". Ucap Naruto, tapi tampaknya ia sendiri tidak mengerti yang baik bagi Sasuke yang seperti apa.

"Memang kau mau membuat apa Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Aku ingin membuat bubur yang terdiri dari campuran bayam, wortel, telur, tomat dan sayuran hijau lainnya". Dan Sasuke hanya dapat prihatin pada nasibnya nanti yang harus memakan masakan atau apalah yang akan dibuatkan Naruto untuknya nanti. Memang niat Naruto baik dan bahan yang ia sebutkan baik untuk kesehatannya, tapi membayangkan semua dicampur menjadi satu dan apalagi yang membuatnya adalah Naruto yang setau Sasuke selama ini tidak pernah memasak sesuatu, pasti akan berakibat fatal bagi Sasuke nanti. Membayangkannya saja Sasuke sudah mual.

Sasuke lalu berjalan kearah Naruto, dan memeluknya dari belakang saat Naruto sibuk mencuci bahan tersebut setelah menjelaskan pada Sasuke apa yang akan ia buat. Sasuke lalu melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Naruto, membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan kemudian membiarkan Sasuke melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Aku tidak lapar Dobe, apa kau lupa, sebelum pulang tadi, kita sudah makan ramen dan tomat untuk ku. Dari pada itu, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan hal yang lebih menyenangkan saja"? Goda Sasuke karena ia memang sangat ingin Naruto menyentuhnya seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Naruto lalu berbalik dan mendapati mata onix yang sangat menenggelamkannya tersebut sudah tertutup kabut nafsu. Naruto jadi berfikir, Sasuke tidak pernah seagresif begini, apa mungkin ini adalah pengaruh kehamilannya?

"Apa kau yakin Suke, apakah tidak akan berbahaya bagi kehamilanmu?" Tanya Naruto sambil memandang dan menyentuh perut Sasuke.

"Asalkan kau tidak bermain kasar, aku rasa bayi kita akan baik-baik saja Dobe, lagi pula hubungan sex baik dilakukan untuk kecerdasannya nanti, apa kau tidak pernah mendengarnya?" Ucap Sasuke untuk lebih meyakinkan Naruto. Memang saat berbicara dengan Naruto, Tsunade juga telah menjelaskan, tidak masalah bila mereka ingin berhubungan asal jangan terlalu memaksa keadaan Sasuke dan memang faktanya saat hamil, bila sering melakukan hubungan sex, akan baik untuk pertumbuhan bayi dan juga kecerdasan otak bayi tersebut, apalagi mereka merupakan pasangan muda yang masih mempunyai gairah tinggi.

Sesaat Narruto tampak ragu, tapi karena melihat Sasuke yang benar-benar ingin disentuh olehnya, Naruto akhirnya menyerah, lagi pula ia juga menginginkan hal ini, tapi karena takut membahahayakan bagi Sasuke, makanya Naruto menahan diri dan tidak melakukan hal tersebut minimal sampai keadaannya benar-benar aman untuk mereka melakukannya.

Naruto lalu menarik pinggang Sasuke untuk lebih mendekat padanya dan saat perut mereka bersentuhan, Naruto dapat merasakan bayi mereka yang memang benar sudah tumbuh didalam perut Sasuke nya. Naruto lalu secara perlahan menyatukan bibir mereka dalam kecupan yang ringan pada awalnya, Naruto tidak akan pernah bosan mengecap bibir Sasuke yang begitu lembut dan menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman yang membuat mereka ingin merasakan lagi dan lagi.

Sasuke kemudian mendesah tertahan saat lidah Naruto sudah mulai masuk kedalam rongga hangatnya dan mendomiminasi ciuman tersebut. Sementara tangan Naruto tidak tinggal diam dan ikut andil menjamah setiap inchi tubuh Sasuke yang tak lepas dari sentuhan Naruto. Bibir Naruto lalu turun mengecup, menjilat dan mengghisap leher Sasuke, sehingga meninggalkan tanda kebiruan yang menandakan Sasuke adalah miliknya.

"Ahhhh Dobe, kau tidak perlu lagi melakukan itu, karena sebentar lagi semua orang akan tau aku milikmu seutuhnya". Ucap Sasuke berusaha menahan desahan dan serangan-serangan Naruto yang berhasil membuat libido mereka semakin tinggi. Naruto lalu menyentuh dan mengulum nipple Sasuke yang tampak sudah memerah dan keras, tampaknya Sasuke benar-benar tidak sabar untuk disentuh lebih lagi oleh Naruto. Naruto terus memberikan kecupan panas disepanjang tubuh Sasuke membuat junior Sasuke kemudian sudah tegak dengan sempurna karena sentuhan-sentuhan memabukkan dari Naruto.

Naruto lalu membuka celana Sasuke, satu-satunya pakaian Sasuke yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya adalah celana. Entah sejak kapan Naruto mulai menanggalkan semua pakaian Sasuke, Sasuke sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Sementara Naruto sendiri masih lengkap dengan pakaiannya, hanya saja terlihat kusut di beberapa bagian karena Sasuke meremasnya saat Naruto tidak sengaja menggigit dan memberikan tanda kepemilikan Sasuke atas dirinya.

Mata Naruto lalu jatuh memandang pemandangan yang sangat membahagiakannya dan menimbulkan rasa hangat pada dirinya. Saat melihat perut Sasuke yang sudah agak besar. Naruto lalu berhenti dan kemudian mengecup perut Sasuke dengan penuh kasih, "Ayah disini nak, ayah berjanji akan selalu menjagamu dan ibumu". Dan Sasuke tidak dapat menghilangkan wajahnya yang semakin memerah saat menyaksikan Naruto memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Naruto kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk memanja Sasuke. Saat mata biru Naruto melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah menegang dan meneteskan precum diujungnya. Naruto kemudian meraupnya dan mengoral kejantanan Sasuke. Naruto tau Sasuke mengingikan ini. Dan Sasuke tidak dapat lebih menahan desahannya saat rongga hangat Naruto memanja miliknya. Naruto memaju mundurkan kepalanya, menghisap dan terkadang memainkan giginya dengan menyentuh kejantanan Sasuke membuat Sasuke mendesah nikmat dan sudah tersudut ke atas meja dapur.

"Ahhhh, terus Dobe, hmmmp yahhh seperti itu ahhh". Racau Sasuke saat tenggelam dalam permaian lidah panas Naruto. Dan beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya Sasuke klimaks, dan Naruto langsung menelan semua cairan cinta Sasuke dan kemudian memberikan kecupan pada kejantanan Sasuke yang kembali ereksi.

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah dan bercucuran keringat dan dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah pasca ejakulasi, membuat Naruto tak tahan rasanya untuk memasuki Sasuke, apalagi dirasakannya kejantanannya yang sudah semakin menegak sempurna dan masih tertahan dalam celana yang masih setia pada tubuh sempurnanya. Tapi Naruto masih berfikir jernih walaupun saat ini ia sungguh ingin menggagahi Sasuke, tapi karena Sasuke sepertinya sudah kelelahan, Naruto lalu berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan mendudukkan Sasuke pada meja dibelakang mereka yang menjadi tempat bersandar Sasuke saat Naruto mengoral miliknya.

"Bagaimana sekarang Suke? Apa kau sudah puas?" Tanya Naruto yang sekarang masih berusaha menahan libidonya. Mungkin ia bisa menyelesaikannya dengan bantuan Sasuke nanti.

"Apa kau pikir ini sudah cukup Dobe? Sementara kau sendiri belum klimaks". Ucap Sasuke kemudian menyentuh milik Naruto yang masih tersembunyi dibalik celana yang ia kenakan. "Ughh". Desah Naruto menahan serangan tiba-tiba Sasuke pada kejantanannya, Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa nikmat saat tangan Sasuke menyentuh miliknya tersebut.

"Tapi kau tampak sudah lelah Suke, bagaimana dengan kehamilanmu nanti? Aku tidak ingin membahayakan kalian berdua". Ucap Naruto karena bagaimanapun keselamatan Sasuke dan bayi mereka lebih penting daripada penyatuan mereka berdua yang mungkin akan berbahaya bila diteruskan.

"Tapi aku ingin melakukannya Dobe, dan aku masih sanggup melakukannya bahkan untuk beberapa ronde sekalipun." Balas Sasuke, dan Naruto tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan atau menolak keinginan Sasuke saat ini. Sasuke pasti tau persis apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti memang tidak akan membahayakan, sehingga Naruto akhirnya menyerah dan melanjutkan permainan ke tahap yang lebih panas.

Sasuke lalu membantu Naruto melepaskan pakaiannya sehingga ia dapat menyentuh langsung tubuh sempurna Naruto yang membuat jantungnya tak berhenti berdetak melihat pahatan sempurna dari tubuh Naruto. Sasuke selalu mengagumi bentuk tubuh Naruto yang benar-benar membuatnya tak ingin lepas sedetik pun dari sosok yang sudah mengikat jiwa dan raganya tersebut.

"Boleh aku menyentuhnya?" Sasuke bertanya saat sudah membantu Naruto melepaskan pakaiannya.

Naruto kemudian tersenyum dan berkata, "Apa kau masih perlu bertanya Suke, tubuhku ini milikmu, kau bisa menyentuhnya sepuasmu". Balas Naruto yang tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyum saat mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

Walau tubuh mereka basah oleh keringat karena kegiatan mereka yang cukup menguras tenaga, tap tak membuat Sasuke menghentikan menyentuh tubuh Naruto, dimulai dari dada Naruto dan kemudian turun ke perut six pack Naruto, membuat Naruto mendesis merasakan tangan dan jari Sasuke yang menyentuhnya.

"Kau menyukainya Suke?" Tanya Naruto melihat Sasuke yang tampak seperti mendapat maianan baru dan sangat menikmati dengan apa yang ia lakukan pada tubuh Naruto.

"Hn, tubuhmu sangat sempurna Dobe". Jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan tangannya dari kegiatannya yang menjamahi tubuh Naruto. Naruto hanya dapat menahan libidonya saat menerima rangssangan dari Sasuke berupa sentuhan dari mulai dada ke perutnya. Setelah puas Sasuke lalu menatap Naruto dan mengangguk member isyarat untuk melanjutkan permainan mereka yang tertunda. Naruto kemudian merendahkan kepalanya dan kembali memagut bibir Sasuke dengan posisi Sasuke yang terduduk diatas meja dengan Naruto yang mengunci gerakan Sasuke dengan berada tepat didepan Sasuke.

Setelah saling melumat, akhirnya badan mereka kembali panas dan ciuman serta tangan terus saling menjamahi tubuh lawan main masing-masing. Setelah kejantanan mereka lalu beradu dan saling bergesek menggoda, Naruto akhirnya bertanya pada Sasuke, "Suke, bolehkah aku?" sambil mengeram rendah menahan gejolak yang ingin memasuki Sasuke segera.

Sasuke lalu mengangguk, dan membawa jari Naruto dan kemudian mengulumnya agar Naruto melumasinya lebih dulu sebelum masuk ke acara puncak. Naruto semakin tak tahan saat merasakan jarinya dikulum dengan mulut Sasuke yang hangat. Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto lalu mengeluarkan jarinya dan mulai memasukkan ke lubang Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke tersentak saat merasakan jari Naruto mulai bergerak membuat jalan masuk.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke tak nyaman lalu kembali mencium Sasuke untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit Sasuke. "Suke, bila kau tidak yakin aku tidak bisa meneruskannya Suke". Ucap Naruto saat melihat Sasuke bergerak gelisah.

"Teruskan Dobe, kita akan menyelesaikan ini, nghh". Desah Sasuke, seakan tak rela kehilangan sentuhan Naruto, dan Naruto akhirnya melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Setelah merasa Sasuke siap, akhirnya Naruto bersiap memasuki Sasuke, saat mulai memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah menegak sempurna, Sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatan Naruto, Sasuke kemudian turun dari meja dan berdiri dengan membelakangi Naruto yang sudah bersiap mamasukinya.

"Suke?" Tanya Naruto dan Sasuke lalu menjawab, "aku ingin dengan posisi ini Dobe". Balas Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian sedikit memberi akses agar Naruto bisa melakukan tugasnya. Naruto mulai memasukkan ujung kejantanannya dengan perlahan dengan posisi Sasuke yang berdiri membelakanginya. Saat merasakan Sasuke bergerak tak nyaman, Naruto lalu menarik wajah Sasuke dan mencium pemuda yang sangat ia cintai tersebut, seolah berkata semua akan baik-baik saja. Karena teralih dengan ciuman yang Naruto berikan, akhirnya kejantanan Naruto sudah masuk sepenuhnya, dan saat Sasuke mulai berkata "bergeraklah", Naruto mulai memaju mundurkan pinggangnya sehingga gesekan halus dari penisnya dengan lubang anal Sasuke terasa nikmat dan membuat mereka tenggelam dalam gairah yang membakar dua orang yang saling mencintai tersebut.

Dua tangan Sasuke berada di pinggir meja, berusaha mengimbangi gerakan Naruto yang terus menyodoknya dengan gerakan sensual tapi sampai menyentuh titik kenikmatan Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke mendesah penuh kenikmatan saat berkali-kali Naruto menyentuh prostatnya.

"Nghh ahhh, Dobeee, nghhhhh nikmatt Dobe, ahhhh". Racau Sasuke, dengan tangan Naruto yang tak lupa mengocok kejantanan Sasuke yang memang sudah ereksi kembali.

"Ahhh Suke, aku sudahh, ahh". Balas Naruto yang hampir sampai puncaknya, dan merasakan dinding Sasuke yang semakin menyempit dan meremas miliknya, membuat ia berusaha tidak menghantam dengan kasar karena khawatir Sasuke tidak bisa mengimbanginya. Naruto lalu memeluk Sasuke dan menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke yang berusaha menahan berat badan nya yang semakin lemas karena kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Naruto berusaha tetap menjaga agar Sasuke tidak sampai melorot atau terjatuh, sambil tetap dengan gerakan leluar masuk lubang kenikmatan tersebut.

"Ahhhh Narutoo". Sasuke akhirnya klimaks dan menyemprotkan cairannya disekitar meja, disusul kemudian Naruto yang kembali mengisi Sasuke, sambil sebagian spermanya keluar saat Naruto mencabut kejantanannya. Naruto lalu menahan tubuh Sasuke yang hampir merosot dengan memeluknya dan menahan Sasuke.

"Ng Sasuke"? Tanya Naruto dan menyadari Sasuke telah tertidur dengan mendengar dengkuran halus dari Sasuke. Naruto lalu menggendong Sasuke dengan bridal style, membantu memakaikan pakain Sasuke dan kemudian menyelimuti Sasuke. Saat Naruto kembali ke dapur, ia menemukan betapa berantakan dapur setelah mereka bercinta disana. Jejak sperma Sasuke dan Naruto masih berserakan. Naruto lalu membereskan dapur, setelah itu ia mandi untuk membersihkan badannya.

Begitulah hari-hari berikutnya mereka habiskan bersama dengan melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan,seperti bercinta bila keduanya menginginkannya,bercengkrama, Naruto dan Sasuke tampak seperti keluarga normal lainnya walau mereka belum mengumumkan perihal hubungan mereka. Tapi gosip tentang Naruto dan Sasuke terus berhembus karena mereka mengetahui Naruto dan Sasuke sudah tinggal bersama.

Apalagi setelah kembali dari misi secara tak sengaja Sai mengatakan pada Ino kalau Sasuke hamil, itulah yang menyebabkan dua orang kuat Konoha tersebut jarang tampil di muka umum akhir-akhir ini, dan Naruto tidak pernah terlihat berlatih lagi. Naruto kadang-kadang terlihat keluar, hanya sekedar membeli perlengkapan dan bahan makanan. Naruto bahkan tidak pernah lagi menghabiskan waktu di Ichiraku, kalaupun ia membeli ramen, pasti dua bungkus dan dibawa pulang. Entah karena hamil atau apa, tapi Sasuke yang dulunya tidak suka ramen, jadi tergila-gila pada ramen. Karena setiap Naruto menciumnya, Sasuke dapat merasakan ramen di mulut Naruto, dan itulah alasan Sasuke menjadikan ramen sebagai makanan favoritnya setelah tomat.

Tak terasa dua minggu hampir berlalu, perut Sasuke bahkan sudah seperti kehamilan umur 9 bulan pada umumnya. Hal tersebut mengakibatkan Sasuke kadang kesulitan bergerak, untung Naruto dengan setia membantunya dalam melakukan apapun.

Gaara yang menunggu kabar dari Naruto tampaknya terlupakan oleh Naruto karena kesibukan baru Naruto. Sampai akhirnya kazekage muda tersebut mendengar kabar bahwa Naruto dan Sasuke akan telah menjalin suatu hubungan dan beberapa saat lagi akan menjadi keluarga dengan kehadiran bayi mereka.

Untuk memastikan hal tersebut, Gaara memutuskan untuk mendatangi Naruto ke Konoha, karena kebetulan ia memang mempunyai urusan dengan Tsunade. Saat sampai di Konoha, tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, Gaara langsung menanyakan perihal gossip yang ia dengar tentang Naruto yang sebentar lagi menjadi seorang ayah hasil hubungannya dengan Uchiha terakhir tersebut.

"Memang benar Gaara, Naruto mungkin lupa memberitahumu mengenai hubungannya yang semakin baik, bahkan berakhir baik dengan Sasuke, dan mengenai pembatalan niatnya untuk ke Suna mungkin ia lupa memberi konfirmasi karena ia harus menjaga Sasuke dan tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Kalau kau mau, aku akan menyuruh Naruto menemuimu." Ucap Tsunade, karena ia sendiri juga lupa mengenai rencananya untuk mengirim Naruto ke Suna.

"Tidak perlu hokage sama, aku ingin memberi kejutan pada Naruto, aku akan ke rumahnya langsung, bila kau mengizinkan". Ucap Gaara, dan Tsunade tidak dapat menolak keinginan kazekage muda tersebut.

"Tentu saja, kalau kau ingin mengunjungi sahabatmu". Dan Gaara pun kemudian permisi dan kemudian berjalan dengan pengawalnya untuk sampai di rumah Naruto. Gaara sudah pernah berkunjung ke rumah Naruto dan desa ini bukan tempat yang asing baginya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Gaara sampai dan ia menyuruh pengawalnya menjemputnya sejam lagi, karena ia ingin bicara dengan Naruto berdua saja.

Gaara kemudian mengetuk pintu rumah Naruto, tapi ia tidak mendengar jawaban apapun, karena penasaran, akhirnya Gaara memberanikan diri membuka pintu, lagipula ia dan Naruto memang sudah cukup dekat, dan Gaara yakin Naruto tidak keberatan dengan yang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Naruto?" Panggil Gaara setelah masuk kedalam rumah, dan tidak menemukan sosok Naruto. Gaara kemudian masuk lebih dalam, dan mendengar desahan yang Gaara yakin bukan dari Naruto, "Nghhh ahhhh".

Karena penasaran, Gaara akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mendorong pintu kamar Naruto yang memang terbuka sedikit, dan pemandangan dihadapannya membuatnya seakan berhenti bernafas.

"Narutooo?"

_**TBC**_

_**AN : Gomen minaaa, ternyata chapter ini belum tamat jg, chapter ini baru menceritakan Sasuke setelah balik ke Konoha dan tinggal bareng Naruto. Belum tentang Sora dan Menma, bagaimanapun mereka juga punya persoalan yang sama, dan terakhir Sasuke sempat nyerahin ramuan supaya Menma bisa hamil. Makanya saya rasa tidak bisa end di chapter ini. Tapi tenang aja, ga panjang-panjang banget kok, soalnya takut lama-lama membosankan ceritanya. **_

_**Dan belum tentang janji Naruto pada Gaara, mungkin satu atau dua chapter lagi sampai benar-benar end. *dihajareddd*. Pokoknya saya usahakan yang terbaik untuk kelanjutan hubungan NaruSasu dan fic ini. Hehehe. Terima kasih banyak buat minnasan yang udah menunggu update an nya, jangan bosan ya, saya janji ga bakal panjang kok fic nya. Hontoni arigato gozaimasu minaaa sannn.*bungkuk2*.**_

_**Oiya, mengenai hubungan sex saat hamil, saya memang tidk terlalu mengerti, tapi guru biologi saya waktu SMA pernah menjelaskan, memang baik untuk kecerdasan bayi. Kurang tau juga sebenarnya, tapi guru saya pernah bilang begitu. Terakhir, mari kita semarakkan fic NaruSasu SasuNaru, lets spread NaruSasu SasuNaru, read n review please. Sankyu minasann.:)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Promise**_

_**Summary : Gaara datang ke Konoha untuk mengetahui kebenaran hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke, sementara Naruto sendiri punya sebuah janji pada Gaara. Apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Dan bagaimana akhir perjuangan Naruto dan Sasuke untuk bersama dan mempertahankan cinta mereka**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**Pairing : NarutoXSasuke**_

_**Disclameirs : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : Yaoi, BL Lemon, Mpreg, OOC, Mistypos, Gaje **_

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, ARE YOU BLIND OR SOMETHING? I TOLD IT'S A YAOI, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ OK? NO FLAME**_

_**Promise**_

Naruto dan Gaara berada diruang yang sama, dan hal yang mereka lakukan hanya diam. Sesaat setelah Gaara yang berkunjung ke rumah Naruto, dan mendapati hal yang membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata saat menyaksikan Naruto dan Sasuke berciuman.

_**Flash Back**_

"Gaara?" Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan panas mereka, terkejut saat mendapati orang ketiga berada di kamar mereka, saat mereka sedang berusaha saling memuaskan hasrat masing-masing dengan gairah yang tinggi, dan memang tak sepatutnya Gaara yang tadinya ingin memberikan Naruto kejutan malah terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat saat itu. Naruto Sasuke yang sedang berciuman, bila masih bisa dibilang ciuman biasa, karena ternyata keadaannya adalah Naruto yang bisa dikatakan setengah telanjang, karena Naruto dengan tubuh bagian atas yang terekspos dan Sasuke yang berada diatas pangkuannya. Dan Naruto yang tampak sibuk menjilat menghisap leher Sasuke dan bahkan turun ke niplle pemuda bermata onix tersebut, dan Sasuke yang tangannya bermain di dada Naruto dan tak ketinggalan tangan Naruto yang tak tinggal diam, ikut serta menjelajah tubuh Sasuke.

Sebenarnya saat itu, Naruto baru selesai mandi dan hanya menggunakan handuk putih yang melingkar manis dipinggangnya. Saat sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil sambil bersenandung, matanya kemudian jatuh pada sebuah surat dengan stempel dari Sunagakure, dan tak diragukan lagi, itu pasti dari Gaara. Naruto kemudian membuka dan membaca sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur mereka, dan Naruto tersenyum saat membaca isinya, yaitu Gaara akan datang ke Konoha, sekalian mengunjunginya.

Naruto kemudian baru teringat, ia mempunyai suatu janji pada Gaara, dan seharusnya ia juga mengabari Gaara tentang ia dan Sasuke yang sekarang sudah tinggal bersama dan akan mempunyai anak. Dikarenakan kesibukan barunya atau lebih tepatnya menikmati hari-hari bersama Sasuke sambil menunggu kelahiran anak mereka, Naruto jadi melupakan hal tersebut.

"Dobe?" Panggil Sasuke saat memasuki kamar dan menemukan Naruto tersenyum kecil saat membaca surat tersebut.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu senang membaca surat itu?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Hai Suke, oh, tidak, ini hanya surat dari Gaara, kau tau, Gaara akan datang ke Konoha, sepertinya aku harus menemuinya, karena tampaknya aku telah melupakan sesuatu". Ucap Naruto tampak salah tingkah mendapatkan tatapan menyelidik dari Sasuke.

"Apa kau akan meninggalkanku"? Kali ini suara Sasuke terdengar agak bergetar. Bagaimanapun Sasuke sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain Naruto. Dan alasannya kembali ke Konoha adalah karena Naruto yang selalu mengejarnya dan selalu berkata bahwa ia adalah tempat Sasuke pulang dan kembali. Apa jadinya bila Naruto meninggalkannya? Lagi pula saat ini Sasuke sebenarnya tidak sendiri lagi, karena ia sedang mengandung anak dari Naruto, jadi kenapa Sasuke bisa berfikir Naruto akan meninggalkannya?

"Apa yang kau katakan Suke? Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi, tolong hilangkan pikiran seperti itu. Kau tau aku berjuang selama ini untuk mu, dan aku tidak akan begitu bodohnya melepasmu dan kehilanganmu lagi, aku mencintaimu, apa kau masih tidak mempercayai ku?" Tanya Naruto karena tidak menyangka Sasuke berfikiran seperti itu.

Sesaat keraguan Sasuke hilang, Naruto selalu menepati janjinya, dan ia tak akan meragukan Naruto lagi setelah apa yang terjadi dan mereka lewati bersama.

"Kemarilah Suke". Naruto lalu memanggil Sasuke untuk mendekat padanya. Sasuke lalu berjalan agak lambat, dikarenakan beban tubuhnya yang bertambah dengan kehamilannya, tapi tidak mengurangi pesona sang Uchiha sama sekali di mata Naruto. Setelah dekat, Naruto lalu menepuk sisi tempat tidur agar Sasuke duduk.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan punya anak Suke, anak kita, setelah semua yang terjadi antara kita, kenapa kau masih meragukan kesungguhanku? Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" Naruto bertanya, karena setelah apa yang mereka lewati, tampaknya Sasuke masih mempunyai keraguan pada Naruto. Bukannya apa-apa, karena Sasuke tau lelaki seperti apa Naruto. Naruto terkadang terlalu baik dan bahkan mengorbankan kebahagiannya sendiri dan menganggap apa yang ia lakukan sudah benar. Seperti melepaskan Sasuke yang sangat ia cintai karena beranggapan ia tak bisa membahagiankan Sasuke karena ia tak bisa memberikan keturunan yang mungkin saja diharapkan Sasuke. Padahal yang sebenarnya adalah Sasuke sama sekali tak pernah memikirkan hal tersebut, tapi kemudian ia berubah fikiran dan menginginkn keturunan dari Naruto, bukan dari yang lain. Dan wajar Sasuke khawatir, Naruto akan melakukan hal yang dapat membuatnya kehilangan Naruto karena pemikiran bodoh sepihak Naruto, seperti sebelumnya.

Karena hanya Naruto satu-satunya orang yang ia fikirkan selama ini, dan pada Naruto jugalah ia akan kembali. Tapi jujur saja, Gaara, entah kenapa Sasuke tidak menyukai kedekatan Naruto dengan Gaara. Mungkin karena mereka sama-sama jinchurichi sehingga dapat memahami perasaan masing-masing atau apalah, yang pasti Sasuke tidak menyukai kedekatan Naruto dengan Gaara. Perasaannya mengatakan ini tidak akan berakibat baik bagi hubungannya dengan Naruto, dengan kehadiran Gaara di Konoha.

Tapi melihat Naruto, akhirnya Sasuke luluh, "Aku percaya padamu Dobe".

Sasuke tak ingin Naruto terlihat sedih, ia tak ingin menjadi penyebab pemuda bermata biru ini terlihat sedih karena Sasuke tidak mempercayainya. Naruto lalu merengkuh Sasuke dalam pelukannya. Meletakkan kepala Sasuke tepat di dadanya, sehingga Sasuke dapat mendengar detak jantung Naruto dan Sasuke berjanji tidak akan meragukan kesungguhan Naruto lagi.

"Gaara mengatakan padaku, ia akan datang ke Konoha, dan sekalian berkunjung ke rumah kita, mungkin Gaara akan menjadi teman pertama yang akan kukenalkan langsung pada calon anak kita Suke". Ucap Naruto saat Sasuke tampak tenang dalam pelukannya. Sasuke selalu merasa nyaman berada dalam pelukan Naruto yang hangat, apalagi saat ini kulit tubuh Naruto langsung bersentuhan dengan kulit Sasuke karena memang Naruto belum sempat berpakaian sehabis mandi.

"Kau tidak perlu curiga pada Gaara Suke, karena Gaara adalah sahabatku juga. Dan Gaara juga tau mengenai perasaanku padamu, Gaara mengajakku untuk meninggalkan Konoha untuk menetap di Suna karena ia peduli padaku. Ia tau aku berusaha mati-matian menahan dan menyembunyikan perasaanku padamu. Tapi sejak kita bersama, aku bahkan hampir melupakan janjiku padanya, Gaara pasti mengerti bila ku jelaskan keadaan kita".

Sasuke tak membalas ucapan Naruto, ia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dan Naruto mengerti, Sasuke saat ini sedang sedikit cemburu, tapi ia yakin Sasuke nanti akan terbiasa berada ditengah para sahabat Naruto, terutama Gaara, mengingat selama ini hanya Naruto yang dekat dengannya.

"Dobe, ngg aku ingin". Sasuke tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat Naruto menarik wajahnya dan menciumnya lembut.

"Itu kan yang kau inginkan Suke?" Tanya Naruto, karena dari tadi ia juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Sepertinya kita masih mempunyai cukup waktu sebelum membawamu pada bachan".

Sasuke lalu melingkarkan tangannya dileher Naruto dan melanjutkan berciuman, karena Naruto benar-benar terlihat menggoda dengan dada bidangnya yang terekspos, dengan bulir air yang turun dari rambutnya yang belum sepenuhnya kering, ditambah aroma citrus dari sabun yang ia gunakan, semakin membuat Sasuke terbuai. Ditambah Naruto menghujaninya dengan ciuman dan lama-lama bibir Naruto lalu turun untuk menjilat dan menghisap leher Sasuke dengan gerakan yang menggoda.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke sudah berada diatas pangkuan Naruto dengan tubuh yang saling menempel dan bibir yang saling bertautan. Naruto tidak akan pernah bosan mengecap rasa bibir dan tubuh Sasuke yang semakin membuatnya ketagihan, Naruto kemudian mengeram rendah saat mulai menikmati permainan panas mereka . Saat lidah Naruto bermain di leher Sasuke dan menjilat, memainkan lidahnya disana, dan terakhir dengan menggigit untuk memberikan tanda kepemilikannya disana, membuat Sasuke mendesah, "ngghh ahhh". Dan saat itulah Gaara membatu saat menyaksikan adegan yang meruntuhkan harapannya pada Naruto.

_**"End of Flash Back"**_

"Aku minta maaf atas apa yang telah kau lihat Gaara". Ucap Naruto berusaha memecahkan keheningan antara mereka.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf atas kelancanganku sehingga mengganggu kalian". Balas Gaara karena tidak enak melihat Naruto yang merasa bersalah padanya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak datang ke rumah mu". Perkataan Gaara lagi yang kali ini membuat Naruto melebarkan bola matanya saat mendengar penuturan Gaara.

"Kau tau kau selalu diterima di rumah ku Gaara, aku benar-benar minta maaf bila kejadian tadi sangat mengganggumu, kau tidak perlu merasa seperti itu. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku, jadi kau tidak perlu sungkan padaku." Ucap Naruto kemudian.

"Sahabat? Jadi bagimu aku hanya sahabat, Naruto?" Tanya Gaara dan berjalan ke sisi lain agar tidak menatap lagi pada sosok Naruto yang selama ini ia anggap lebih dari sekedar saudara atau sahabat, karena Gaara mencintai Naruto. Jujur saja, saat mendengar berita Sasuke yang sudah tinggal bersama Naruto dan bahkan akan mempunyai anak sangat menghancurkan harapan Gaara pada Naruto.

Gaara tau, Naruto hanya mencintai Sasuke, dan setelah Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, Gaara ikut bahagia karena akhirnya perjuangan Naruto untuk membawa Sasuke kembali ke desa membuahkan hasil dengan kepulangan Uchiha terakhir tersebut. Saat Naruto mengatakan pada Gaara bagaimana perasaannya pada Sasuke, bagaimana Naruto berusaha menghindari Sasuke karena Naruto menyadari perasaannya pada Sasuke telah berubah, yaitu Naruto mencintai Sasuke. Tentu saja pengakuan Naruto tanpa Naruto sadari menghancurkan perasaan Gaara yang ternyata bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Naruto.

Bagaimanapun hal yang ingin Gaara lihat dari Naruto adalah melihat pemuda pirang yang sangat ia cintai itu bahagia, walau harus mengubur perasaannya. Maka saat melihat keadaan Naruto yang terlihat menderita karena harus terus berpura-pura bahwa Naruto akan selalu mendukung Sasuke untuk kebahagiaan pemuda tersebut, maka akhirnya Gaara meminta langsung pada Tsunade agar Naruto bisa meninggalkan Konoha untuk sementara waktu untuk membantunya di Suna. Dan alasan sebenarnya adalah menyelamatkan pemuda yang sangat ia cintai tersebut agar bisa melupakan Sasuke yang sangat ia cintai.

Naruto menyambut ide Gaara dan menyetujui untuk meninggalkan desa setelah misinya terakhir bersama tim 7 selesai. Tapi semua tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Naruto yang mabuk pada suatu malam, dikarenakan menahan perasaan pada Sasuke secara terang-terangan mengatakan pada Shikamaru kalau ia sangat mencintai Sasuke dan Sasuke yang kebetulan berada di tempat yang sama tanpa diketahui Naruto secara langsung mendengar pengakuan bahwa Naruto selama ini mencintainya dan akan melepaskan Sasuke karena merasa tidak bisa membahagiakannya.

Maka Sasuke memutuskan untuk mendapatkan Naruto kembali dan tidak akan membiarkan pemuda yang juga ia pikirkan selama ini pergi meninggalkannya dan menyerah atas dirinya. Maka saat Shikamaru akan mengantar Naruto yang mabuk pulang, Sasuke mencegat dan meminta Shikamaru untuk membiarkannya yang mengantarkan Naruto kembali ke rumahnya. Dan saat Naruto sadar, ia terkejut melihat Sasuke yang berbaring bersamanya diatas tempat tidur yang sama dengannya, dan setelah pengakuan Sasuke bahwa ia mencintai Naruto, setelah Naruto dan Sasuke mengklaim kepemilikan masing-masing, maka sejak malam itu mereka terus berhubungan sampai Sasuke hamil, karena memang yang sebenarnya Sasuke telah merencanakan ini dengan Tsunade.

Gaara tidak pernah menyangka Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya bersatu, walaupun mereka belum meresmikan hubungan mereka, tapi sebentar lagi Sasuke akan melahirkan,dan Naruto akan menjadi seorang ayah. Mereka akan menjadi keluarga, tanpa mereka sadari Gaara terluka atas apa yang terjadi.

"Aku, tidak bisakah aku berada disisimu Naruto? Aku mencintaimu". Ucap Gaara akhirnya, ia meremas sisian pinggiran jendela saat mengatakan hal ini pada Naruto sehingga jarinya memutih, bagaimanapun ia ingin Naruto mengetahui bahwa ia menganggap Naruto lebih dari sahabat. Gaara berharap saat Naruto bersamanya nanti Naruto akan menyadari perasaannya dan melupakan Sasuke.

"Kau yang membuatku berubah Naruto, kau membuatku menyadari kekeliruanku selama ini, kau mengeluarkanku dan menyelamatkanku dari kegelapan. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan bersama orang lain selainmu. Untuk itulah aku mengusulkan pada Tsunade agar membiarkanmu tinggal di Suna selama beberapa waktu sampai kau benar-benar bisa melupakan Sasuke dan akhirnya memilihku dan tinggal bersamaku. Apa kau tidak pernah menyadari kalau selama ini kau kuanggap lebih dari sahabat, tidak kau menyadari perasaanku ini Naruto?"

Ucap Gaara, dan Naruto tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi karena ia telah menyakiti Gaara. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat menyaksikan orang yang selama ini kau cintai sedang bercumbu dengan orang lain? Kenapa Gaara tidak pernah mengatakan ini padanya? Naruto tau rasanya memendam perasaan, tanpa bisa memiliki, rasanya sangat menyesakkan. Karena selama ini Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang Gaara rasakan, yaitu mencintai Sasuke tanpa bisa merengkuhnya dan mengatakan pada Sasuke bahwa ia sangat mencintainya.

"Aku bersedia menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, agar aku bisa bersamamu Naruto". Kali ini Naruto merasa ucapan Gaara sudah mulai tidak wajar.

"Hentikan Gaara, jangan merendahkan dirimu dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi. Kau tau aku menyayangimu sebagai saudara, sebagai sahabat dan kau tau aku hanya mencintai Sasuke, tolong kau mengerti Gaara, Sasuke membutuhkanku". Ucap Naruto, rasanya ia tidak tega dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan, tapi Gaara harus sadar bahwa hubungan ini tidak akan berhasil.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa Gaara, aku hanya ninja biasa, sementara kau adalah kazekage. Kau bisa mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan, wanita atau lelaki manapun tidak akan sanggup menolakmu". Perkataan Naruto berusaha menghibur Gaara. Setelah merasa Gaara sudah cukup tenang, Naruto lalu berjalan kearah jendela karena Gaara tidak mau melihat langsung padanya.

"Gaara?" Naruto yang sudah berada tepat dibelakang Gaara, tapi Gaara tidak mau membalikkan badannya dan berhadapan dengan Naruto. Secara perlahan Naruto kemudian menyentuh bahu Gaara, kemudian kazekage muda tersebut akhirnya berani menatap Naruto.

"Kau tau Gaara, bila tidak ada Sasuke, mungkin aku akan memilihmu, karena aku juga menyukaimu, aku percaya padamu, tapi saat ini aku sudah punya Sasuke dan aku tak ingin kehilangannya lagi. Kau tau betapa menderitanya aku saat harus kehilangannya saat ia meninggalkan desa, dan aku berusaha melupakan perasaanku saat Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Tapi sekarang semua sudah berbeda Gaara. Aku dan Sasuke, kami akan mempunyai anak Gaara, dan aku ingin kau juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Kau sangat tampan, dan kuat, kau juga seorang kazekage, aku percaya akan ada seseorang yang mencintaimu setulus hati dan kau akan menemukannya Gaara, percayalah padaku". Ucap Naruto saat Gaara sudah tampak tenang setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terpuruk begini Gaara, kau tau aku akan selalu ada untuk mu". Ucap Naruto, karena baginya Gaara dan ia adalah dua jinchurichi yang selama ini dimusuhi dan dibenci, mereka berdua dapat memahami perasaan masing-masing dan hal itulah yang membuat Gaara mempercayai Naruto, tapi akhirnya perasaan Gaara berubah dan mulai jatuh cinta pada Naruto, meski dari awal Gaara tau Naruto mencintai Sasuke dan cintanya pada Naruto bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi sekarang paling tidak Gaara merasa lega karena akhirnya ia bisa mengatakan sejujurnya apa yang ia rasakan pada Naruto, walau ia tau Naruto akan menjawab seperti ini. Lagipula Naruto dan Sasuke memang cocok dan serasi, mereka bisa melengkapi kekurangan masing-masing, walau sampai saat ini Gaara masih bingung, kenapa Sasuke bisa hamil? Setau Gaara, Sasuke itu adalah ninja lelaki, jadi apa yang bisa membuat Sasuke hamil?

"Naruto? Bisakah aku menanyakan satu hal padamu?" Tanya Gaara, karena bagaimanapun ia sangat penasaran dengan kehamilan Sasuke.

"Tentu Gaara, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Kali ini Gaara sudah berani menatap Naruto langsung.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membuat Sasuke hamil?" Pertanyaan Gaara sukses membuat Naruto semakin salah tingkah mendengar pertanyaan polos Gaara.

"Kalau hal itu, mungkin bisa kau tanyakan langsung pada Sasuke Gaara". Ucap Naruto sambil mengacak rambutnya karena ia sendiri juga tidak bisa menjelaskan secara rinci pada Gaara.

"Kau pasti sangat hebat Naruto, sampai bisa membuat Sasuke hamil, dan Sasuke juga pasti sangat mencintaimu sampai ia bersedia mengandung anak kalian". Perkataan Gaara kemudian. "Walaupun aku tidak terlalu mengenal Sasuke, aku yakin ia adalah laki-laki dan juga seorang yang berharga diri tinggi. Bahkan aku tidak bisa membayangkan akan hamil kalaupun aku berhubungan denganmu Naruto. Tapi Sasuke hamil dan memberi keturunan untukmu, pasti karena ia sangat dan benar-benar mencintaimu Naruto".

Ucap Gaara tulus, karena Gaara mengerti, tidak mudah bagi seorang ninja yang selalu menjalankan misi apalagi laki-laki untuk hamil, apalagi bagi seorang ninja tangguh seperti Sasuke. Walau tidak mengetahui secara pasti apa yang telah Naruto lakukan pada Sasuke atau apa yang telah dilakukan Sasuke untuk bisa hamil, tapi Gaara bisa bernafas lega karena Naruto akhirnya bisa bahagia bersatu dengan orang yang selama ini ia cintai, dan Gaara berharap suatu hari ia juga akan mengikuti jejak Naruto dan berbahagia dengan seseorang yang mencintanya dan juga ia cintai.

"Baiklah Gaara, sebaiknya aku pamit, karena takut Sasuke membutuhkan sesuatu". Ucap Naruto kemudian, walaupun Naruto meninggalkan bunshinnya untuk menjaga Sasuke tapi tetap ia merasa khawatir pada Sasuke, dan Gaara akhirnya mengantarkan Naruto sampai ke pintu dan menyaksikan Naruto semakin menjauh dan akhirnya benar-benar menghilang dihadapannya. Tampaknya Gaara benar-benar harus melupakan Naruto karena Naruto sudah berbahagia dengan Sasuke. Saat Gaara akan menutup pintu, ia menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang sudah lama berada disana sejak kedatangan Naruto di kamarnya.

"Kau sudah bisa keluar sekarang Neji". Ucap Gaara memanggil keluar Neji yang sejak tadi mengamati Gaara mengantar Naruto keluar pintu kamar penginapannya.

"Aku dengar kau sudah datang ke Konoha Gaara, tapi kau tidak langsung menemuiku". Ucap Neji dan hanya dibalas dengusan dari Gaara.

"Bukankah kau sedang menjalankan misi? Masuklah". Perintah Gaara dan Neji mengikutinya dibelakang dan kemudian menutup pintu.

"Apa yang dilakukan Naruto di kamarmu Gaara?" Tanya Neji, sebenarnya saat baru melaporkan misi, Neji mengetahui bahwa Gaara sudah berada di Konoha, dan saat di jalan untuk menemui Gaara, Neji malah melihat Naruto dan Gaara berjalan bersama dan kemudian masuk ke kamar Gaara.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu". Ucap Gaara dan mendapatkan tatapan tidak percaya dari Neji.

"Aku tau kau belum bisa menerimaku sepenuhnya Gaara, tapi aku bisa membantumu menghilangkan kekecewaanmu dan melupakan Naruto, karena aku tau kau masih memikirkannya". Ucap Neji kemudian berjalan kearah Gaara dan memeluk Gaara dari belakang.

"Hmm, terima kasih Neji, beri aku waktu". Balas Gaara dan membiarkan Neji memeluknya, karena saat ini ia membutuhkan itu. Sebenarnya Neji menyukai Gaara, tapi ia juga mengetahui kalau Gaara mencintai Naruto. Tapi Neji tak pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan Gaara, dan walaupun Gaara tidak atau belum menjawab pernyataan Neji, tapi ia tidak keberatan saat Neji berada didekatnya bahkan memeluknya saat ini.

"Tadaima", ucap Naruto saat memasuki rumahnya, tapi tidak mendapati Sasuke menjawab salamnya.

"Sasuke? Kau dimana?" Panggil Naruto kemudian, dan Naruto bisa tersenyum lega saat mendapati Sasuke sedang memasak di dapur.

"Apa yang kau buat Suke?" Tanya Naruto kemudian saat Sasuke sibuk memasukkan beberapa bumbu kedalam masakannya.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang Dobe, kenapa lama sekali, memangnya kalian melakukan apa sampai lama sekali kembali ke rumah?" Tanya Sasuke dan hanya dibalas pelukan oleh Naruto.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa Suke, Gaara hanya menanyai ku, kenapa tidak memberi kabar setelah misi berakhi tentang janjiku padanya untuk menetap di Suna beberapa waktu." Balas Naruto sedikit berbohong,karena tak ingin Sasuke mengetahui bahwa Gaara baru saja mengutarakan perasaannya pada Naruto.

"Hanya itu?" Lanjut Sasuke seakan masih curiga Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu".

"Iya Suke, hanya itu, lagi pula aku tidak bisa lama-lama meninggalkan kekasihku tercinta di rumah sendirian." Balas Naruto kemudian.

_**Sementara itu di tempat lain,**_

"Nghhh Gaara, panggil namaku". Ucap Neji saat terus menghujani Gaara saat menanamkan kesejatiannya pada tubuh kazekage muda tersebut yang tak henti bergetar menahan serangan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Neji kekasihnya.

"Ahhh Nejiii". Akhirnya Gaara mengucapkan nama Neji, dan membuat Neji semakin bersemangat untuk membuktikan bahwa ia bisa menggantikan posisi Naruto di hati Gaara. Ia bisa mengobati luka hati Gaara atas cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan pada Naruto. Sebenarnya Neji sudah mempunyai perasaan lain pada Gaara sejak terakhir kali pertemuan mereka pada saat Naruto menyelamatkan Gaara saat Akatsuki menculiknya. Tapi perasaan itu semakin tumbuh saat beberapa kali pertemuan mereka setelah itu saat Neji berhadapan kembali dengan Gaara saat menjalankan misi di Suna. Sehingga pada suatu waktu, saat Neji yakin dengan perasaannya pada Gaara, dan meminta Gaara menjadi miliknya, dan Gaara yang saat itu memang tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa terhadap Neji karena perhatiannya tercurah pada Naruto yang masih berusaha membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha.

Tapi Neji yang mengetahui Gaara mencintai Naruto dengan sabar terus mencoba meyakinkan Gaara kalau ia benar-benar memcintai Gaara. Dan akhirnya Gaara menjawab perasaan Neji walau dalam hati nya selalu membayangkan pemuda pirang atau Naruto lah yang akan mengklaim kepemilikan atas dirinya bukan orang lain. Di dalam hati Gaara selalu berharap Naruto akan menyadari perasaannya, walau terdengar kejam, tapi cinta memang terkadang kejam bukan? Kau mempunyai seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu yang bersumpah setia dan terus mencintaimu, tapi kau malah membayangkan orang lain saat bersamanya.

Hinga selayaknya kekasih, Neji dan Gaara berhubungan, tapi Gaara tidak pernah memanggil nama Neji saat ia mencapai puncak kenikmatannya bersama Neji, padahal hanya itu yang ingin Neji dengar keluar dari bibir Gaara, yaitu menyebut namanya. Tapi Gaara tidak pernah mendesahkan nama orang yang selalu memuaskannya saat mereka bercinta, karena hanya satu sosok yang terbayang oleh Gaara, yaitu Naruto, sampai pada malam ini, akhirnya Gaara memanggil nama Neji. Dan Neji tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagia dengan merengkuh tubuh polos Gaara yang berada dibawahnya saat mereka sama-sama mencapai kenikmatan bersama.

"Terima kasih Gaara, aku sangat mencintaimu". Ucap Neji sambil mencium puncak kepala Gaara untuk menunjukkan betapa ia sangat mencintai Gaara.

"Hn Neji, aku juga". Akhirnya penantian Neji selama ini untuk benar-benar diterima Gaara membuahkan hasil, dengan Gaara yang akhirnya menerima Neji dengan sepenuh hatinya karena melihat kesungguhan Neji dan kesabarannya menanti Gaara menyadari kalau ia benar-benar mencintai Gaara. Lagipula Naruto tidak mungkin mencintainya karena masih ada Sasuke, Naruto hanya mencintai Sasuke sampai kapan pun. Dan hanya penantian kosong yang Gaara dapatkan bila masih mengharapkan Naruto, karena Gaara tau, Naruto dan Sasuke tidak terpisahkan apapun yang terjadi, mereka pasti akan mempertahankan cinta mereka. Lagipula mereka akan mempunyai anak untuk melengkapi kebahagiaan mereka, dan Gaara ikut bahagia atas kebahagian Naruto.

Naruto tidak dapat memejamkan matanya, padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 lewat tengah malam. Entah kenapa perasaannya dari tadi tidak enak. Ia kemudian memandang Sasuke yang tampak semakin pucat seperti menahan sakit. Naruto menyadari saat setelah makan malam mereka, Sasuke hampir saja terjatuh saat kembali ke dapur untuk membereskan sisa makan malam mereka. Untung saja Naruto dengan sigap menahan tubuh Sasuke, karena Naruto melihat Sasuke tidak seperti biasanya.

Kemudian Naruto menggendong Sasuke ke tempat tidur mereka dan menyuruh Sasuke beristirahat. Seharusnya siang tadi, Naruto mengantar Sasuke ke Tsunade untuk memeriksa kandungan Sasuke, tapi setelah kejadian Gaara yang memergoki mereka dan Naruto mengantar Gaara ke penginapannya selama berada di Konoha, dan pada saat Naruto kembali ke rumah, Sasuke menolak untuk dibawa pada Tsunade dengan alasan besok saja ia memeriksakan kehamilannya.

Seharusnya Naruto memaksa Sasuke tetap memeriksakan kehamilannya pada Tsunade, karena kehamilannya bukan kehamilan biasa yang perlu penanganan khusus. Dan Naruto semakin merasa bersalah karena telah lalai dan sekarang keadaan Sasuke sepertinya tidak baik.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Naruto setelah mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sasuke yang terlihat berkeringat dan tidak nyaman. Naruto lalu menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipis Sasuke, padahal cuaca cukup dingin, tapi Sasuke tak henti mengeluarkan keringat.

"Nghh Dobe, sakitt". Ucap Sasuke kemudian saat Sasuke meremas seprai mereka untuk menahan perutnya yang tiba-tiba sakit.

Naruto kemudian menyibak selimut Sasuke dan menyadari tubuh Sasuke yang sudah basah oleh keringat dan nafas yang mulai tidak teratur, sepertinya Sasuke menahan rasa sakit dari tadi.

Naruto kemudian langsung berdiri dan menggendong Sasuke dengan bridal style, ia akan membawa Sasuke malam ini juga ke rumah sakit, karena keadaannya semakin terlihat memburuk. Sebelumnya Naruto membuat bunshin yang bertugas untuk memanggil Tsunade ke rumah sakit.

Saat Naruto menggendong Sasuke, ia semakin panik karena tubuh Sasuke dingin, tapi mengeluarkan keringat yang sangat banyak dengan wajah yang bertambah pucat.

"Sasuke, bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit". Dan Naruto kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa membawa Sasuke secepatnya ke rumah sakit.

Saat sampai di rumah sakit, Tsunade sudah menunggu bersama Suzune dengan wajah yang tidak bisa dikatakan tenang. "Cepat bawa dia masuk". Perintah Tsunade saat melihat Naruto membawa Sasuke.

Saat Naruto akan keluar dari ruangan yang tampaknya memang dipersiapkan untuk Sasuke, Tsunade lalu mencegahnya, "Kau tetap disini Naruto, aku akan membutuhkan bantuanmu". Ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke.

Setelah Sasuke terbaring, Tsunade mulai memasang beberapa alat dan Naruto hanya dapat mengamati dan merasa tak tega saat melihat wajah kesakitan Sasuke yang sering ia lihat sejak Sasuke mulai hamil, tapi kali ini tidak seperti biasanya karena Sasuke sampai berteriak kesakitan, rasanya Naruto ingin menyalahkan dirinya karena membuat Sasuke sampai menempuh jalan ini.

Tsunade kemudian menyiapkan alat untuk melakukan pembedahan pada perut Sasuke. Naruto semakin gemetar saat melihat secara perlahan perut Sasuke yang mulai terbuka dengan darah yang bertambah banyak keluar.

"Naruto, kemarilah". Panggil Tsunade dan akhirnya Naruto berjalan dan berada tepat disamping Sasuke yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Sasuke membutuhkan chakramu, bisakah kau mengalirkannya disini selagi aku mengeluarkan bayi kalian". Perintah Tsunade, dan Naruto hanya dapat mengangguk. Tubuh Naruto lemas saat melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya saat ini. Lutut nya gemetar, tapi Naruto berusaha menahan rasa pusing saat melihat banyaknya darah yang keluar dari perut Sasuke, apakah Sasuke akan baik-baik saja?

Naruto lalu mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya kearah perut Sasuke, dan mencoba berkonsentrasi walau saat ini rasanya ia sendiri juga tidak kuat melihat persalinan langsung seperti ini. Tsunade lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya, setelah pembedahan ia lakukan, ia kemudian berhasil melihat bayi Naruto dan Sasuke, dan kemudian mengeluarkannya. Bila tidak ingat nyawa Sasuke berada dalam bahaya saat ini, mungkin Naruto sudah pingsan. Bagi ninja sepertinya darah adalah hal yang biasa, tapi melihat Sasuke yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan bagian perut yang baru saja mengeluarkan bayi mereka, belum pernah Naruto alami, tapi darah yang terus mengalir tampaknya menyadarkan Naruto untuk tetap fokus memberikan chakra pada Sasuke.

Saat bayi mereka berada diluar, bayi tersebut mulai menangis dengan suara yang nyaring. Naruto tak dapat menyembunyikan senyum bahagia, lega sekaligus terharu saat melihat bayi berambut hitam tapi dengan kulit yang masih merah tersebut menangis. "Selamat Naruto, bayi kalian sempurna". Ucap Tsunade, dan Shizune lalu memakaikan selimut agar bayi tersebut tidak kedinginan.

"Apakah Sasuke akan baik-baik saja bachan"? Tanya Naruto kemudian, namun Tsunade tidak segera menjawab. Tampaknya Tsunade sedikit kebingungan dan bola mata Naruto melebar saat menemukan bahwa masih ada satu bayi lagi yang berada di perut Sasuke.

"Seperti perkiraanku, bayi kalian kembar", dan Tsunade kemudian berusaha mengeluarkan satu lagi bayi dari perut Sasuke. Tadinya Tsunade merasa kehamilan Sasuke dengan ukuran yang tidak wajar, Tsunade berfikir apakah mungkin salah satunya adalah jinchurichi, mengingat Sasuke hamil karena Naruto yang seorang jinchurichi, tapi setelah melihat dan memastikan bahwa bayi satu lagi adalah bayi normal, dan bukan bagian dari jinchurici, Tsunade bisa bernafas lega. Bayi tersebut berkulit putih, dan tampak tenang, tidak seperti bayi satunya yang langsung menangis, bayi ini menangis tidak senyaring suara bayi pertama, dan setelah mengeluarkan tangisan pertamanya, bayi kedua kemudian tampak tenang setelah dibalut selimut oleh Shizune.

Shizune lalu membaringkan kedua bayi tersebut bersebelahan, dan Tsunade kemudian melanjutkan fokusnya untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. "Kita punya kesulitan Naruto". Ucap Tsunade dan membuat kebahagian Naruto lenyap seketika.

"Sasuke kehilangan banyak darah". Ucap Tsunade, saat menjahit kembali bagian perut Sasuke tadi. "Lagipula, denyut nadinya semakin lemah". Ucap Tsunade.

"Lakukan sesuatu bachan, aku mohon, tolong selamatkan Sasuke". Pinta Naruto putus asa, karena ia tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke lagi.

"Kalau begitu fokuslah, paling tidak chakramu bisa membatu memulihkan tenaga Sasuke". Naruto kemudian mengangguk dan berkonsentrasi, sehingga chakra yang ia keluarkan dapat menolong Sasuke. Setelah salesai menjahit bagian perut Sasuke, dan melihat Naruto yang sepertinya sudah akan kehabisan chakra, Tsunade lalu mengatakan Naruto sudah bisa berhenti sekarang, karena denyut nadi Sasuke sudah mulai normal, berkat chakra yang Naruto berikan, tapi tidak berakibat baik bagi tubuh Naruto sendiri.

Naruto lalu merosot saat kaki nya tak mampu lagi menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri saat hampir kehabisan chakra. Shizune lalu memapah Naruto dan membaringkan Naruto di tempat tidur pasien yang berada tak jauh dari Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto kun?" Tanya Shizune saat melihat Naruto yang mulai terlihat lelah dengan bola mata yang hampir menutup karena kehabisan tenaga.

"Aku baik-baik saja Shizune san, bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan bayi kami?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Sasuke kun kekurangan darah Naruto kun, mungkin ia akan membutuhkan waktu untuk sadar, tapi tenang saja, kedua bayi kalian baik-baik saja". Ucap Shizune berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

"Aku akan segera pulih, Kyuubi akan memulihkanku" Ucap Naruto saat Shizune ingin menanyakan keadaannya lagi.

"Bisakah kalian mengambil darahku saja? Ucap Naruto menawarkan diri, karena Sasuke memang kekurangan darah. Sesaat Shizune tampak ragu, kemudian Tsunade menyela pembicaraan mereka dengan mengatakan, "Keadaanmu saja terlihat menyedihkan begitu Naruto, kau malah ingin memberikan darahmu pada Sasuke, apa kau mau mati dan meninggalkan Sasuke dan anak kalian huh?" Ucap Tsunade yang dari tadi mendengarkan percakapan Naruto dan Shizune.

"Bachan, kau meremehkan ku, aku ini kuat kau tau? Sebentar lagi aku akan pulih dan bagaimanapun aku akan memberikan darah ku untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke". Balas Naruto kemudian dan membuat Tsunade dan Shizune hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat pengorbanan cinta mereka, Naruto untuk Sasuke dan Sasuke untuk Naruto.

Setelah keadaan Naruto sudah agak pulih, Shizune lalu memasang alat untuk transfusi darah dari Naruto untuk Sasuke dan kebetulan golongan darah mereka sama. Setelah dirasa cukup, maka mereka mentrasfusikan darah Naruto pada Sasuke. Sementara Naruto yang masih agak sedikit lelah dan pusing tetap setia berada disisi Sasuke, walau belum ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan sadar, tapi Naruto dengan setia menunggu Sasuke.

Sesekali terdengar tangisan bayi mereka, Naruto kemudian menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan mengecupnya dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja. Pagi pun menjelang, keadaan rumah sakit tampak tenang seperti biasanya. Tapi Sasuke belum juga sadar, sementara kedua bayi mereka sudah dipindahkan ke tempat yang lebih khusus. Saat ini hanya tinggal Naruto dan Sasuke berada diruang tersebut.

Setelah transfusi darah tadi, Tsunade memberi kepastian pada Naruto kalau Sasuke akan baik-baik saja, sehingga Naruto tidak perlu khawatir, tapi sampai saat ini Sasuke belum menunjukkan tanda akan sadar. Dan Naruto dengan setia menunggu Sasuke, tak beranjak dari Sasuke sejak semalam.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Naruto berusaha menyadarkan Sasuke.

"Kau tau, anak kita sudah lahir, kau harus cepat pulih agar kita bisa berkumpul kembali". Ucap Naruto, dan tak berapa lama jari Sasuke bergerak, dan secara perlahan kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka menampilkan iris segelap malam yang selalu menghanyutkan Naruto setiap memandangnya.

"Sasuke". Panggil Naruto. Dan Sasuke lalu mengarahkan pandangan pada Naruto yang tampak lega sekaligus terharu akhirnya Sasuke sadar. Rasanya Naruto ingin memeluk Sasuke saat ini juga untuk menyampaikan kegembiraannya.

"Naruto, bagaimana dengan bayi kita?" Pertanyaan Sasuke saat menyadari ia sudah melahirkan, dengan perut yang sudah terlihat seperti biasa.

"Bayi kita selamat Suke, bayi kita kembar, kau dan aku akan menjadi orang tua". Ucap Naruto, rasanya ia ingin menangis saat mendapat kebahagiaan yang bertubi-tubi. Bayi mereka selamat, Sasuke selamat dan mereka sudah lengkap sebagai keluarga kecil.

"Aku akan memanggil bachan untuk memeriksa keadaanmu". Ucap Naruto kemudian, dan Sasuke walau masih merasa tubuhnya lemas dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya masih sakit, juga tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa bahagia karena telah berhasil memberikan keturunan atau penerus bagi Naruto dan Sasuke.

Tsunade lalu mengecek keadaan Sasuke dan mengatakan Sasuke sudah bisa kembali ke rumah mereka setelah keadaannya benar-benar pulih. Shizune dan Naruto lalu menggendong masing-masing bayi kembar Sasuke, dan Sasuke menyambut kedua bayi mereka yang tampak lelap tertidur.

"Lihat Suke, ini anak pertama kita". Tunjuk Naruto pada salah satu bayi berkulit tan sepertinya, tapi berambut hitam yang berselimut orange, dan satu lagi bayi dalam selimut biru berkulit putih tampak seperti Sasuke,. Benar-benar tampak seperti perpaduan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih Suke, atas apa yang telah kau lakukan untuk ku". Ucap Naruto dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bahagia yang tak pernah hilang dari matanya.

"Bukan Cuma untukmu Dobe, aku melakukannya untuk kita". Balas Sasuke dan Naruto tersenyum semakin lebar saat melihat beberapa tamu yang datang mengunjungi mereka setelah berita Sasuke melahirkan menyebar. Tampaknya mereka juga iikut bahagia dengan kelahiran duo Naruto dan Uchiha baru.

Tampak Kakashi, dan tim 7 bersama Yamato dan Iruka yang pada awalnya datang untuk melihat keadaan Sasuke dan bayi Naruto Sasuke.

Iruka Sensei tampak berkaca-kaca saat melihat dua bayi kembar yang sudah melengkapi keluarga baru Naruto Sasuke. Tak hentinya pujian terucap dari bibir mereka, dan sesekali menggoda Naruto yang sudah berhasil menaklukkan Sasuke, bukan hanya sebagai ninja yang hebat, tetapi juga sebagai seorang seme yang menaklukkan Sasuke di ranjang sehingga membuahkan hasil yaitu kelahiran generasi baru Naruto Sasuke. Yang hanya dibalas dengusan Sasuke dan tawa renyah Naruto menerima ucapan selamat dari orang-orang terdekat mereka.

Karin masih tampak shock dan harus dibantu Suigetsu agar tetap sadar menghadapi kenyataan Naruto Sasuke telah bersatu. Siangnya tim Shikamaru, dan Shino datang. Hinata tampak iklas menerima kenyataan bahwa Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa ia dapatkan karena Naruto sangat mencintai Sasuke dan telah menyatukan cinta mereka dengan mempunyai bayi kembar yang benar-benar mirip seperti Naruto dan Sasuke.

Neji kemudian datang bersama Gaara, dan Gaara dengan setulus hati mengucapkan selamat pada Naruto atas kelahiran bayi mereka. Sasuke tidak bodoh, ia menyadari Gaara menyukai Naruto, tapi ia sudah bersumpah untuk mempercayai Naruto. Karena itulah Sasuke tidak menyukai Gaara, karena perasaannya yang tajam dan mencium bahwa Gaara mencintai Naruto nya.

Setelah beberapa hari Sasuke beristirahat dan memastikan keadaannya benar-benar sudah pulih, Tsunade lalu mengizinkan mereka pulang ke rumah Naruto. Dan ada kejutan lain yang mereka dapatkan.

Naruto dan Sasuke dengan anak pertama mereka yang berkulit tan berambut hitam, mereka memberi nama "NaruSuke" hasil gabungan nama mereka berdua Naruto Sasuke. Dan anak kedua mereka yang berambut hitam berkulit putih, entah kenapa malah mengingatkan Sasuke pada aniki tercintanya yaitu Itachi, sehingga mereka berdua setuju untuk memberi nama Itachi pada anak kedua mereka. Lagi pula berkat Itachi dan janji Naruto pada Itachi, yaitu Itachi yang mempercayakan dan menitipkan Sasuke adik yang paling ia sayangi pada Naruto, sehingga akhirnya mereka bisa bersatu, dan dikaruniai dua buah hati hasil cinta mereka. NaruSuke mempunyai dua bola mata yang berbeda warna, sebelah kiri bewarna biru seperti Naruto dan sebelah kanan berwarna hitam seperti bola mata Sasuke. Sementara Itachi kedua bola matanya berwarna hitam.

Maka hari-hari bahagia Naruto berjalan bersama Sasuke dan kedua bayi mereka yang mulai tumbuh yaitu Narusuke dan Itachi. Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke meresmikan hubungan mereka dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Yang dihadiri dan disambut meriah semua warga Konoha beserta teman-teman terdekat mereka, Gaara juga datang, kali ini ia didampingi Neji, mereka tampaknya tidak bisa menyembunyikan hubungan spesial mereka. Lagipula hubungan ini baik bagi hubungan Konoha-Suna, yang tadinya Gaara mengharapkan Naruto. Tapi dengan kesungguhan Neji, Gaara akhirnya bisa benar-benar melupakan Naruto dan sekarang ia tampaknya tak terpisah dengan Neji.

Ada tamu yang mengejutkan Naruto dan Sasuke, yaitu pangeran Sora yang sudah diangkat menjadi raja. Sora mengatakan kalau Menma saat ini sedang hamil dan mereka juga akan mempunyai keturunan seperti Naruto dan Sasuke. Menma mencoba saran Sasuke dan tampaknya membuahkan hasil. Saat ini Menma sudah ditangani dokter khusus yang mengerti kehamilan yang tidak biasa seperti ini, sehingga Menma tidak dapat datang langsung ke Konoha untuk memberi selamat pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

Akhirnya kebahagiaan mendatangi orang-orang yang berjuang untuk mempertahankan keyakinan dan berusaha mendapatkan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Seperti pada Naruto dan Sasuke, Sora dan Menma dan tak ketinggalan Neji dan Gaara.

"_**END"**_

"_**Omake"**_

"2 tahun kemudian"

Itachi dan NaruSuke tampak sedang bermain, dengan Sasuke yang berada di dapur menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka.

"Kaacan, whueeeeee". Terdengar tangis NaruSuke, dan Sasuke segera menghampiri anaknya tersebut".

"Ada apa NaruSuke?" Tanya Sasuke dan mendapati NaruSuke menangis sambil mengusap matanya.

"Itachi tidak mau belmain belsamaku, dan saat aku memaksanya, ia malah dan matanya berwalna melah, aku takut kaacan". Ucap NaruSuke membuat Sasuke mengalihkan matanya melihat Itachi yang sedang asik bermain sendiri dengan mainannya.

"Mungkinkah?" Tanya Sasuke dalam hati, dan mendekati Itachi kemudian memanggil lembut anaknya tersebut.

"Itachi?" Panggil Sasuke, dan Itachi kemudian menatap Sasuke saat mendengar namanya dipanggil".

"Ada apa kaachan"? Tanya Itachi bingung. Saat Sasuke melihat kedua bola mata Itachi yang berwarna hitam pekat seperti miliknya, Sasuke kemudian menyadari, mungkin saja Itachi mewarisi sharinggan darinya, dan ia akan memberi tahu Naruto saat Naruto kembali nanti.

Saat ini Naruto telah berhasil menjadi Hokage, ia tampak semakin tampan dan dewasa dengan jubah kage yang ia pakai, dan Sasuke sebagai kepala Anbu sekaligus tangan kanan sang hokage. Hanya saja saat ini ia memutuskan untuk lebih mengurus keluarga kecilnya dan berjanji kembali menjalankan tugasnya setelah merasa anak-anak mereka siap ditinggal dengan kesibukan dua orang tua mereka sebagai ninja yang hebat.

Sasuke akan memberi kejutan tentang Itachi yang mempunyai sharinggan saat Naruto pulang nanti. Dan mereka akan hidup bahagia dengan saling bersama dan mencintai dengan dilengkapi dua buah hati mereka yang semakin melengkapi keluarga kecil mereka. NS.

"_**END"**_

_**AN:**_

_**Akhirnya tamat. Maaf kalau endingnya maksa atau gaje. Sankyu buat minasan yang udah ngikutin fic ini, love you all guys, *tebar permen*, buat yang udah nyempetin review, arigatou mina, mudah-mudahan hasilnya tidak mengecewakan. *bungkuk-bungkuk gaje***_

_**Mari semarakkan fanfic NaruSasu SasuNaru, Lets spread NaruSasu SasuNaru minasann, sankyuu for everything.:) **_


End file.
